Ma nouvelle vie
by Sissyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Je m'appel Stiles.J'ai vécu des choses assez dur ces derniers temps et j'avais besoin d' un break donc j'ai décidé de rejoindre ma cousine Caroline.J'ai toujours était très proche d'elle. Stiles va quitté une ville où il y a des loups garou,pour se retrouver dans une ville où il y a des vampires. Comment va t-il le prendre?Tel est est là question.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je reprends à partir à la fin de saison 5 de Vampire Diaries et la fin de saison 3 Teen Wolf.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

Je m'appelle Stiles et je vis une situation très difficile en ce moment. Comment vous dire... J'ai été possédé, il y a peu de temps cela, par un démon japonnais. Flippant hein ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut être encore plus flippant que d'être possédé par une chose pareille ? Voir une de ses meilleures amies mourir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour la sauver. Cette amie s'appelait Alisson et j'ai sa mort sur ma conscience depuis. Je ne supporte plus les les regards de Lydia sur moi. Elle fait comme si tout allait bien mais je vois très bien qu'elle ne me voit plus comme avant. Je ne peux plus le supporter alors j'ai décidé de quitter Beacon Hill pendant quelques temps. Je veux rejoindre ma cousine Caroline, habiter chez ma tante Liz. Mon père a eu du mal à accepter cette nouvelle mais il finalement accepté et j'ai fait mes valises. Je laisse une lettre pour Scott et les autres pour les prévenir de mon départ. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas.

La route fut très longue pour arriver à Mystic Falls, je n'aurais jamais cru dormir durant tout le trajet. Nous finîmes par arriver dans la ville et mon père prit la décision d'appeler ma tante pour la prévenir de notre arrivée. Elle nous demanda de la rejoindre au commissariat ce que nous fîmes aussitôt. Je sortis de la voiture en m'étirant de tout mon long, ne sentant plus mon dos à cause de la longueur du trajet. Je vis Liz sortir de son bureau pour nous rejoindre.

-Bonjour vous deux, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.  
-Et oui ! C'est ça d'habiter aussi loin. D'ailleurs j'ai un petit service à te demander...  
-D'abord, laisse-moi saluer mon neveu. Comment ça va Stiles ?  
-Je vais bien. Caroline est là ?  
-Malheureusement non, elle est à la fac. Je vais appeler Tyler pour qu'il t'emmène la voir.  
-Tu peux l'appeler maintenant, lança le Shérif, je voudrais te parler en privé.  
-D'accord, je le fais tout de suite.

Liz appela l'ami de sa fille et il accepta de venir chercher le nouvel arrivant. Il fut devant eux dix minutes plus tard. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de reconnaître Stiles. Il lui fit l'accolade avant de lui dire avec un sourire.

-Salut Stiles ça fait plaisir de te voir.  
-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir.  
-On va pas tarder, mieux vaux qu'on se dépêche. Je dois prendre Jeremy avec nous, il veut voir sa soeur.  
-Ok, on est parti alors. A tout à l'heure Papa.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction pour rejoindre leurs amis. Liz et son frère rentrèrent dans son bureau. Elle lui servit un café et ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Tu voulais me demander un service ?  
-Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais garder mon fils chez toi quelques temps ?  
-Bien sûr ! Tu m'avais appelé et confié qu'il y avait beaucoup de surnaturel dans votre ville.  
-Oui, exact mais malheureusement mon fils en a fait les frais récemment.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Un être surnaturel à pris possession de son corps. Et durant sa possession, il a perdu deux de ses amis.  
-Je comprends mieux et sâche que notre ville a une sorte de mur anti-surnaturel donc il sera en sécurité ici.  
-Tant mieux.

Pendant ce temps Tyler et Stiles attendaient le jeune Gilbert devant chez lui. Jeremy arriva et monta directement dans la voiture. Tyler appela Caroline pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient avec Jeremy en évitant de lui dire que son cousin était là. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle serait devant la fac avec Elena et Stefan. Uns fois arrivés devant la fac, ils se garèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Caroline vit en premier Jeremy et Tyler. Puis elle manqua de crier de surprise en voyant son cousin.

-Non ce n'est pas... Dites-moi... que je rêve !  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, Demanda Stefan.  
-Stiles est avec Tyler et Jeremy.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-C'est mon cousin.  
-Salut tout le monde, dit Jeremy.  
-Stiles je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tyler tu aurais pu me dire que mon cousin était là.  
-Je voulais te faire une surprise.  
-Je te présente Stefan un ami et tu te rappelles d'Elena ?  
-Je suis content de te connaître depuis le temps que ma chère cousine me parle de toi.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Comment oublier Elena et tu es toujours aussi belle.  
-Merci, tu as beaucoup changé en deux ans.  
-Dans le bon sens j'espère.  
-Oui.  
-Sans trop vouloir te déranger... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-J'avais besoin de faire un break, quoi de mieux que de passer du temps avec ma cousine ?

Soudain le téléphone de Stiles sonna c'était Scott. Il s'écarta pour lui répondre.

-Bonjour Scott.  
-Tu m'expliques ? J'arrive chez moi, je tombe sur une lettre de ta part et via cette lettre j'apprends que tu as quitté la ville.  
-J'ai besoin de faire un break.  
-Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça et ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
-Je sais mais je n'arrive pas oublier ce que j'ai fait...  
-Tu étais possédé, coupa Scott.  
-N'empêche que Alisson est morte par ma faute. Je vais devoir te laisser, à plus tard.  
-Mais...

Stiles raccrocha son téléphone et se dirigea vers ses amis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Caroline avait écouté toute la conversation. Il se mit à côté d'elle.

-Stiles tu vas bien ? Tu es blanc comme un linge.  
-C'est probablement car je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin.  
-Il y a un stand de hot dog à côté je vais t'en chercher un, tu viens avec moi Elena ?

Elles arrivèrent au stand et elle en profita pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-J'ai écouté la conversation de Stiles et j'ai appris quelque chose.  
-Caroline !, S'exclama Elena.  
-Bon tu ne veux pas savoir...  
-Si raconte.  
-Il était au téléphone avec un certain Scott. Apparemment une de leurs amies est morte.  
-Et alors ?  
-J'ai appris aussi qu'il avait été possédé.  
-Tu veux dire que où il habitait il y a des êtres surnaturels ?!  
-Je crois que mon cher cousin me doit des explications.  
-Je pense que ça peut attendre demain.  
-Je vais attendre demain mais ce soir je vais mener ma petite enquête.  
-D'accord.  
-Voici votre hot-dog.  
-Merci

Les filles rejoignirent leurs amis. Caroline donna le hot dog à son cousin. Elle croisa le regard de Stefan. Elle comprit à son regard qu'il avait tout entendu. Puis elle se tourna vers Stiles est lui demanda.

-Ca te dit de passer la soirée avec nous ?  
-Pourquoi pas.  
-Géniale. Un petit resto ça vous dit ?  
-Oui !, S'exclamèrent le reste de ses amis.  
-Par contre il faut que je prévienne mon père.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura Caroline. Je vais appeler ma mère.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composant rapidement le numéro de sa mère.

-Bonsoir Maman !  
-Bonsoir Caroline. Alors ton cousin ?  
-Pour une surprise, ça a été une surprise ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
-Nous voulions te faire une surprise !  
-D'accord, je vois. Dit, il peut passer la soirée avec nous ou doit-il rentrer ?  
-Oui bien sûr, il faut que ton cousin se change les idées en ce moment.  
-Je sais, d'ailleurs tu m'as caché des choses à ce sujet.  
-Nous en parlerons demain. Je viendrai te voir avec ton oncle. Pour l'instant profite de la présence de Stiles.  
-C'est ça, à demain.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste avant de rejoindre ses amis qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille avec le petit nouveau. Celui-ci semblait plutôt à l'aise si on ignorait son petit tic nerveux. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils prirent la route vers un petit restaurant du coin où se rencontraient de nombreux étudiants.  
Sur la route, Stiles et Caroline discutaient de tout et de rien, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils finirent par arriver et ils s'installèrent en terrasse avant de passer commande.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hill , Scott était toujours sous le choc suit au départ soudain de son meilleur ami. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il prit la décision de réunir la meute chez Derek pour en parler. Ils n'étaient pas au courant du départ impromptu de Stiles.  
Quand il fut arrivé, il salua tout le monde et fut surpris de voir Peter à leurs côtés.

-Pourquoi nous avoir tous réuni ? S'étonna Lydia  
-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Fit-il en baissant le regard  
-Laquelle? Demanda Derek  
-Stiles est parti… il a quitté la ville.  
-Où ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas...Quoi que j'aie peut-être mon idée. Je sais qu'une fois il a été en vacances à Mystic Falls. Il a de la famille là-bas.  
-Tu as bien dit Mystic falls ? ,demanda Peter.  
-Oui. Pourquoi?  
-Car j'y ai fait un bref passage il y a quelques années. J'avais entendu des histoires sur l'existence des vampires pendant la guerre de sécession. Cette ville est très mystique.  
-Tu crois vraiment à ces histoires ?  
-Pourquoi pas, parmi nous il y a des loups garou et une Banshee.  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Ajouta Lydia.

Le loup garou haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Scott, lui, faisait les cent pas, bras croisés. Il finit par redresser la tête, son regard se promenant sur un peu toute la bande.

-Nous allons nous y rendre.

Ils acquièrent avant de se donner rendez-vous deux jours plus tard pour partir vers la ville où avait fui Stiles. 

* * *

Retour au restaurant, Stiles, malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Les gens autour de lui n'arrêtaient pas de rire à chaque petite anecdote. Il sourit quand il vit Caroline essuyer une larme au coin de son œil, alors qu'Elena évitait de recracher sa boisson sur la table.

-Je vois que tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour !  
-Je ne l'ai jamais perdu !  
-Par contre… Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais tu comptes habiter ici ? demanda Tyler  
-Pendant quelques temps oui. J'avais envie de changer d'air.

Elena et Caroline échangèrent un regard avant de faire mine de ne rien connaître du passé de Stiles. La brune passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui demander avec un sourire :

-Tu vas t'inscrire au lycée ?  
-Oui, je pense que mon père gère les inscriptions avec ma tante.  
-Je te ferais une visite guidée alors, lâcha Jeremy  
-Je ne serai pas seul, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.  
-On va peut-être y aller car je travaille demain moi ! s'exclama Jeremy.  
-On y va, s'exclama Stiles. Caroline on se revoit dans la semaine dès que tu peux, d'accord ?  
-Oui, je t'appellerai, il n'y a pas de problème.  
-Merci pour cette soirée. Au revoir. Passe une bonne fin de soirée Stiles !  
-Au revoir les gars et faite attention sur la route ! Sourit Caroline  
-Oui Maman, répondit Stiles à sa cousine avec un petit sourire.  
-Stiles ! s'exclama t'elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Puis les garçons partirent enfin et prirent la direction de Mystic Falls. Ils déposèrent Jeremy et lui donnèrent rendez-vous demain après-midi au Mystic Grill. Tyler déposa le nouvel arrivant à la maison de la famille Forbes. Stiles rentra chez sa Tante et il la rejoignit au salon.

-Bonsoir Stiles. Alors cette soirée c'est bien passée ?  
-Oui, les amis de Caroline sont très sympa et je les connaissais tous à part Stefan. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé pendant la soirée mais je pense que c'est un chic type.  
-C'est quelqu'un très bien, en effet.  
-Demain après-midi j'ai rendez-vous au Mystic Grill avec Tyler et Jeremy. Ils sont plutôt cool.  
-Ta Jeep arrive demain matin. Tu pourras te déplacer sans embêter ta Tante. Lui expliqua son père  
\- D'accord. On reprend cette conversation demain matin ? Avec tout ça, je suis explosé et une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attend !  
-Bonne nuit Stiles.  
-Bonne nuit mon fils. 

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il prit sa douche et rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa tante et son père y étaient déjà installés. Une tasse de café entre les mains, ils ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

-Bonjour Stiles, tu as bien dormi ? demanda sa tante  
-Oui, très bien et vous ?  
-Très bien aussi et ta Jeep est arrivée. Répondit son père.  
-Génial.  
-Tu ne fais pas le fou avec.  
-Comment veux-tu ? Elle est dans un sale état, il faut que je la ménage un peu.  
-Voilà. Je suis sûr que tu ne feras pas l'imbécile avec.  
-La confiance règne ça fait toujours plaisir, souffla Stiles.  
-Stiles, reprit son père.  
-C'est bon je me tais.

La matinée passa vite pour le jeune homme qui avait à peine ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire de sa nouvelle chambre. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait rendez-vous avec les garçons au Mystic Grill mieux valait ne pas être en retard. Il réclama quelques billets à son père avant de filer en voiture.  
Il tapait le volant du bout des doigts, sifflotant gaiement un air célèbre quand son pied appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein : Une voiture était garée sur le bas-côté et une jeune femme semblait en proie à une certaine inquiétude. Il quitta son véhicule et alla la rejoindre pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il allait s'apprêter à l'interpeller quand elle se retourna subitement. Il se figea net dans son mouvement, ayant un geste de recul. Il se frotta les yeux avant de secouer la tête, surpris. Cette femme était le sosie d'Elena. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle marchait tel un prédateur qui marchait doucement vers sa proie. Il tenta de fuir vers sa voiture, effrayé par cette ressemblance mais elle finit par s'arrêter, croisant les bras.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?, demanda ironiquement la jeune femme.  
-C'est que vous ressemblez fortement à une amie de ma cousine Caroline.  
-Caroline ? Comme Caroline Forbes ?  
-Euh… fit-il, méfiant. Vous êtes en panne d'après ce que je vois.  
-Non, j'ai décidé de camper ici ! rétorqua-t-elle. Bien sûr que je suis en panne !  
-On se calme ! C'était une simple constatation ! Je peux atteler votre voiture à la mienne et vous emmenez à un garage.  
-C'est gentil de ta part ! Je ne pensais pas que des gars comme ça existaient encore à notre époque. Quel est ton nom monsieur le Gentleman ?  
-Stiles.  
-Eh bien Stiles, je ne refuse pas ton aide.

Elle lui sourit, toujours amusée, ce qui déstabilisa le garçon qui ne trouva pas mieux que d'atteler la voiture de la mystérieuse femme. Le voyage se fit dans le silence, il ne lâchait pas le rétroviseur du regard. La jeune femme semblait s'amuser fortement dans la situation et elle le fixait, elle aussi, avec curiosité. Il finit par se garer devant un garage et il sortit de sa voiture pour l'aider à détacher son véhicule. Elle le remercia avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment. Il sourit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Puis il se traita d'idiot en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom. Il frappa un bon coup sur le bord du volant avant de prendre le chemin du Mystic Grill.

-Salut les gars ! Désolé pour le retard j'ai dû aider une jeune femme, elle était en panne.  
-Dit donc ! Tu ne perds pas ton temps ! se moqua Jérémy  
-Hein, Hein très drôle. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est typique dans votre ville mais elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elena.

Jeremy et Matt échangèrent un regard choqué alors que Stiles haussa les épaules. Ce fut Jeremy qyi prit la parole.

-Elle t'a dit comment elle s'appelait ?  
-Non… Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Matt hocha la tête et fit un signe à son ami qui s'empara de son portable.

-D'accord, répondit Jeremy. Je viens de me souvenir que je devais appeler une amie. Je reviens toute de suite.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tenta de poser une question mais Matt détourna rapidement le sujet et lui parla du dernier match de football de la veille.  
Le petit dernier Gilbert fila dehors, s'empressant d'appeler sa sœur. Celle-ci répondit quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement énervée.

-Jeremy ! J'ai cours ! Tu t'en souviens ?  
-On s'en fout Elena, il y a bien plus grave que tes cours !  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-On a un petit problème je pense.  
-Quoi encore ?  
-Je pense que Katherine est revenue à la vie.  
-Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Comment veux-tu qu'elle est réussie à passer l'ancre ?  
-Il a suffit qu'elle ait profité de l'agitation chaotique pour se glisser discrètement dans notre monde sans que Bonnie ne s'en rende compte. Tu te souviens à quel point elle peut-être sournoise.  
-Tu as des preuves au moins ?  
-Pas vraiment mais Stiles nous a dit qu'il a dépanné une fille qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et à mon bon souvenir, je ne pense pas avoir des sœurs jumelles.  
\- Bon d'accord, j'en parle à Caroline. Mais j'ai des doutes. Elle est partie pour de bon. Bonnie nous l'avait affirmé.  
-Tout le monde peut se tromper.

Elena rejoignit Caroline et Stefan à l'entrée de l'Université. Ses deux amis ne se parlaient pas et lz fixaient avec une certaine curiosité. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'elle leur voulait.  
La vampire leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Les deux étudiants échangèrent un regard choqués avant de lui dire que cette histoire était tout simplement impossible mais Elena leur demanda de la croire et d'au moins envisager cette possibilité. Ils finirent par accepter et Caroline lui promit d'en parler à sa mère.  
Elle donna rendez-vous à sa mère à la frontière de la ville et fut surprise de la voir déjà là, mains dans les poches, accompagnée de son frère.

-Bonjour Maman, Oncle S.  
-Bonjour Caroline, tu as bien changé. Ta mère m'a dit que ça se passait bien à la fac.  
-Oui ça va. Oui vous ne m'avez pas tout dit concernant Stiles. J'ai entendu une conversation avec son meilleur ami Scott.  
-D'accord, je vais tout te raconter mais avant cela il faut que je te dise que ta mère m'a tout raconter concernant Mystic Falls et que tu sois un vampire.  
-D'accord, je ne te ferais pas de mal ni à toi et ni à Stiles.  
-Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Concernant ce qui arrivé à Stiles faut que je commence par le début.

A la fin du récit de ce dernier Caroline ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Mais elle n'oublia pas de dire à sa mère que Katherine était peut-être de retour parmi eux, qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle vivait à Mystic Falls. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Sa mère lui promit de faire de son mieux et Caroline prit la route pour rejoindre Alaric, Enzo et Stefan.

-Bonsoir Alaric et Enzo.  
-Bonsoir Caroline, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.  
-Tu as appris quelque chose d'après ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone, s'exclama Elena.  
-Oui, je vais abréger. Beacon Hills, la ville d'où vient mon cousin, a aussi sa part de surnaturel. Le meilleur ami de Stiles, qui s'appelle Scott, est devenu un loup garou suite à une morsure par un Alpha. Le premier à avoir été au courant c'est mon cousin. Apparement ce n'est pas le seul : il y a une meute. Il y a aussi Banshee qui s'appelle Lydia. Je vais en venir à Stiles : il a été possédé par un démon, il a tué deux de ses amis dont Alison avec qu'il était très proche. Depuis il s'en veut énormément et il n'arrive pas à oublier.  
-D'accord, on c'est tout ce que c'est et ce que ça implique, répondit Stefan. C'est-à-dire tuer des personnes n'est pas une chose facile . Surtout quand les personnes étaient chères à votre cœur.  
-Oui, j'espère qu'il va pouvoir passer outre et se tourner vers le présent. En tout cas je vais tout faire pour, expliqua Caroline.  
-Tu vas lui dire pour nous ? demanda Alaric.  
-Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
-Tu as raison, répondit Elena. J'ai fait l'erreur avec Jenna et j'en ai payé les conséquences…  
-Oui c'est vrai.

Stiles était toujours avec Tyler et Jeremy. Ils faisaient une partie de billard au Mystic Grill, quand une jeune femme rentra. Stiles redressa la tête et la reconnut tout de suite. Il donna un coup de coude à Jeremy qui suivit son regard et se figea sur place. La femme les avait rejoints, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

-Bonsoir tout le monde.  
-Au revoir Katherine, répondit Jeremy.  
-Ce n'est pas gentil tout ça. Et les bonnes manières ? Oubliées peut-être ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? s'énerva Matt  
-Doucement blondinet, je viens voir mon sauveur de ce matin.  
Stiles sursaute et se pointa du doigt alors que Katherine opinait du chef. Il remarqua les regards énervées des deux autres garçons et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se tramait autour de cette jeune femme.  
-Bon je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ! Je vais donc vous laisser mais avant, je tiens à te remercier une dernière fois Stiles. (Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant mine de lui prendre la main, l'embrassant sur la joue.) Passe une bonne fin de journée et peut-être à une prochaine fois.  
-C'est ça, grogna Jeremy. Fout le camp avant que je ne t'arrache la tête.  
-Le petit Gilbert s'énerve comme c'est mignon.

Elle quitta le restaurant, un sourire satisfait sur le visage alors que Matt et Jeremy s'étaient retrouvés seuls, échangeant des messes basses. Stiles baissa les yeux vers sa main qu'il ouvrit légèrement, un bout de papier froissé se trouvait dans le creux de sa main et il reconnut comme ce qui semblait être un numéro.  
Stiles était rentré dans sa chambre, posant le bout de papier sur sa table, intrigué par le comportement étrange des garçons à l'égard de Katherine. Qui était-elle pour les rendre fous de rage ?  
Alors qu'il allait se coucher, il reçut un SMS de Caroline qui lui donnait rendez-vous le lendemain. Il lui répondit positivement avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos avis sa fait plaisir.

J'espère que le retour de Katherine vous fait plaisir.

Je rappel que les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à Beacon Hills, Scott chargea sa voiture puis se mit en route pour aller au loft. Une fois arrivé, le reste de la meute arriva petit à petit et Derek décida de prendre l'Alpha à part.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler?  
-J'aurais juste une question : Que comptes-tu faire avec Stiles ?  
-Comment-ça?  
-Tu veux le faire revenir de force ou bien juste lui parler ?  
-Je veux lui parler et qu'il me dise pourquoi, il est parti. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
-Alors pourquoi emmener tout le monde avec toi ?  
-Ils font tous partie de la famille.  
-Et s'il ne veut pas te parler ?  
-Je le connais, il ne fera jamais ça.  
-Bon je m'impatiente. On y va ? s'énerva Peter  
-Oh ça va, on ne t'a pas forcé à venir non plus, rétorqua Lydia  
-Bon vous deux, taisez-vous. On y va.

Ils montèrent en voiture et firent route vers Beacon Hills bien déterminés à comprendre les raisons du départ de leur ami.

Stiles était réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Il finit par se lever et alla prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre la cuisine, un petit sourire sur le visage. Sa tante était à table et il la rejoignit, la saluant au passage. Ils attendirent en silence le père de Stiles qui terminait les préparatifs pour repartir dans sa ville.  
Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, l'air triste. Il posa deux mains sur les épaules de son fils qui lui jeta un regard curieux.

-Stiles je vais devoir partir car la route va être très longue. Mais avant j'ai des petites choses à te dire.  
-Je t'écoute, répondit Stiles.  
-Déjà n'oublie pas que tu reprends les cours demain.  
-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Tu as mis des notes partout !  
-Soit gentil avec ta tante et tu obéis à ce qu'elle te demandera faire.  
-Oui papa, souffla Stiles, tu as d'autres directives à me dire peut-être ?  
-Non ça ira, Ah une dernière chose. Tu vas me manquer.  
-Toi aussi mais n'en profite pas pour manger n'importe quoi.  
-Bon tu viens dire au revoir.  
-Oui.

Le père et le fils se firent une accolade pour se dire au revoir. Liz embrassa une dernière fois son frère, puis ils l'accompagnèrent à sa voiture. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et rentrèrent à la maison.  
Ils partirent faire leurs petites affaires chacun de leur côté avant que Liz ne propose à son neveu de venir manger avec elle au Mystic Grill. Il accepta et elle lui dit de le rejoindre en voiture : le Jeune homme avait un rendez-vous avec sa cousine en début d'après-midi.  
Arrivés au restaurant, ils prirent une table éloignée des autres pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.  
-Stiles il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, plus exactement de Katherine. Je sais que tu as rendez-vous Caroline cet après-midi et écoute bien ce qu'elle va te dire surtout au son sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec elle à la fin ?!  
-Tu comprendras après les explications de Caroline, juste méfie-toi d'elle comme de la peste.  
-Je ferais attention, souffla Stiles, comme d'habitude. Moi qui pensait venir ici pour être tranquille.  
-Bonjour vous deux, dit Matt qui interrompit leurs conversations.  
-Salut Matt.  
-Bonjour Matt. Je vais prendre un hamburger avec des frites.  
-La même chose pour moi.  
-Ok, je vous apporte ça dès que c'est prêt.

De son côté, Caroline avait demandé à Stefan de venir avec elle. Ce dernier était celui qui connaissait le mieux Katherine.  
Maintenant qu'ils avaient la certitude que cette dernière était bel et bien en vie. Ils allaient tout dire à Stiles mais le fait qu'il connaissait tous qu'il y avait à savoir sur les loups garou.  
Comment allait-il prendre le fait que les vampires existent aussi? Qu'elle même en soit un? Elle se posait des tonnes de question durant le trajet.  
Stefan voyait bien qu'elle était pensive mais il lui donna un sourire réconfortant. Le verdict allait enfin sonner. Ils arrivèrent et son cousin était déjà arrivé. Il attendait appuyé contre sa Jeep. Il se demandait pourquoi ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'entrée de la ville. Ils allaient avoir toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis son arrivée en ville.

-Bonjour Stiles, tu vas bien ? demanda Stefan.  
-Oui ça va mais je me pose pleins de questions auquel j'attends des réponses. Et toi ça va?  
-Oui comme toujours. .Bon on va commencer.  
Caroline et Stefan se regardèrent puis cette dernière souffla un bon coup.  
-Déjà il faut je te dise que je suis au courant de qui s'est passé à Beacon Hills et aussi de tout le surnaturel qui existe là-bas. Je suis au courant pour les loups garou et qu'une de tes amies est une Banshee. Je sais aussi que tu as perdu deux de tes amis.  
-Je vois que mon père vous a tout dit et il vous a dit aussi que j'étais un assassin ?

Une larme perla sur la joue de Stiles, sa cousine s'approcha et lui dit :

-Ne dit pas ça tu n'es plus toi-même, tu étais possédé.  
-Caroline à raison, je sais qu'il te faudra du temps. Je parle en connaissance de cause, répondit Stefan. On a des secrets à te révéler.  
-Lesquels ?  
-Ce qu'on va te dire, il faudra que tu en parles à personne.  
-D'accord. Toute façon j'ai l'habitude des secrets. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pour Katherine?  
-Oui on va le faire mais pour cela, ils que je te dise une chose importante.  
Caroline prit son courage à deux mains et pria de toutes ses forces que son cousin ne la fuit pas après cela. Elle regarda une dernière fois Stefan qu'il l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son cousin.  
-Je suis un vampire.  
-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? , demanda Stiles.  
-Tu as bien entendu mon cher cousin, je suis un vampire.  
-Mais comment c'est possible? Comment c'est arrivé?  
-Calme-toi, souffle un bon coup.  
-Toi aussi tu es un vampire ? , demanda Stiles en regardant Stefan.  
-Oui.  
-Maintenant tu vas comprendre pourquoi je déteste autant Katherine car c'est à cause d'elle que je suis comme ça.  
-Katherine est un vampire aussi ?!, demanda Stiles.  
-Elle a était pendant plus de 500 ans mais grâce à un remède elle est redevenue humaine.  
\- Ca conserve bien le vampirisme, répondit ce dernier. Je comprends pourquoi Caroline la déteste mais toi Stefan. C'est quoi ta raison si ce n'est pas indiscret.  
-La même chose à peu de chose prêt sauf qu'elle a joué avec mes sentiments, qu'elle m'a hypnotisé pour que je boive son sang, j'ai reçu un coup de fusil et je suis mort. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai appris, que j'étais en transition pour devenir un vampire.  
-C'était il y a combien de temps?  
-Il y a plus de cent ans.  
-Vous avez d'autre chose à m'apprendre ? Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres vampires ?  
-Oui. Il y a Elena et aussi Enzo et Alaric mais tu ne les connais pas encore. Tu as du te poser la question pourquoi on t'a donné rendez-vous à l'entrée de la ville ?  
-Exact.  
-Il y a un mur anti-surnaturel, tous ceux qui sont vampire, loup garou ect... ne peuvent pas y accéder.  
\- Ca fait comme une barrière de protection.  
-Voilà exactement.  
-Il y a deux voitures qui arrivent, s'exclama Stiles puis regarda attentivement et il reconnut les deux voitures. Non ce n'est pas vrai, ils ont fait toutes cette route quand même.  
-Tu m'expliques Stiles ? demanda Caroline.  
-C'est mes amis qui arrivent.  
Scott fut le premier à descendre de sa voiture, il fut suivi par le reste de la meute, Lydia et Kira. Il arriva devant son meilleur ami et regarda les deux personnes en se demandant qui ils étaient. Stiles en voyant cela décida de faire les présentations.  
-Je vous présente ma cousine Caroline et voici Stefan.  
-Je suis Scott le meilleur ami de Stiles. Voici Lydia, Kira, Derek, Isaac et Peter.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes venus?  
-Je voulais te parler et tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de téléphone.  
-Je t'ai tout dit dans ma lettre.  
-Tu es comme un frère pour moi et je veux être là pour t'aider.  
-Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que quand je vous vois ça me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-Je peux te parler en privé ? , demanda Scott.  
-Ils sont au courant de tout, tu peux parler devant eux.  
-Comment ça au courant de tout ? , s'exclama Derek en se rapprochant dangereusement de Stiles.  
\- Tu fais attention à ce que tu fais, prévient Caroline en se mettant entre les deux avec sa vitesse vampirique.  
-J'ai une question : comment tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite ? , demanda Lydia.  
-Je pense qu'on peut parler calmement, répondit Stefan. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous tenez beaucoup à Stiles et Caroline adore son cousin. On est tous d'accord sur un point on veut tous qu'il aille mieux.  
-Je suis d'accord mais apparemment vous êtes au courant de ce qu'on est. Ce serait logique que nous le soyons aussi.  
-Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Caroline. Stefan tu es d'accord pour qu'on leur dise?  
-Ok mais vous nous promettez de ne rien dire à personne.  
Ils hochèrent tous de la tête positivement.  
-Nous sommes des vampires.  
-Peter tu avais raisons, signala Scott.  
-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes des vampires? Questionna Isaac.  
-Pour ma part ça fait trois ans et pour Stefan ça fait bien plus.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Je suis devenu un vampire en 1865.

Une silhouette familière apparut à coté de Stefan qui eut un geste de recul alors que la jeune femme souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main avant de lâcher :

-C'est grâce à moi ça.  
-Katherine dégage d'ici, ça ne te concerne pas, grogna Caroline.  
\- Tout doux blondie, j'ai bien le droit de faire une petite balade !  
-Tu as de la chance qu'il y aie un mur anti-surnaturel qui protège Mystic Falls.  
-C'est pour ça que je vie ici idiot !  
-Pour Klaus aussi j'imagine.  
-Tu imagines bien mon cher Stefan. Je parie que vous avez tout dit à Stiles me concernant mais en oubliant quelques détails.  
-Oui, on lui a tout dit ce qu'on avait à lui dire mais on pas eu le temps de dire le reste.  
-Je vais me faire le plaisir de raconter l'histoire à ses amis.  
-A vrai dire on n'en a pas grand-chose à faire, répondit Lydia. Mais vas-y fait toi plaisir si ça t'amuse.  
-Aussi garce que moi à ce que je vois. Ça me plaît. Bref, Je suis devenue, il y a 500 ans pour éviter de servir de sacrifice humain à Klaus, un vampire de la famille d'origine. J'ai pris la fuite et pour se venger il a tué toute ma famille mais pas que ça je ne l'avais jamais raconté à personne. Si vous voulez demander à Klaus il vous dira la même chose. Avant de devenir vampire, j'ai eu un enfant hors mariage.  
\- Ca on le sait déjà, affirma Caroline.  
-Mais ce tu ne sais pas qui était le père de ma fille et comment il s'appelait. Et que Klaus l'a tué aussi pour me faire souffrir. Il s'appelait Maxence Stilinski. J'ai une vieille photo pour confirmer mes dire. Lydia tu pourrais t'approcher s'il te plaît.  
Elle donna la photo à Lydia et cette dernière regarda attentivement la photo et fut sous le choc. Le jeune homme ressemblait comme de goutte d'eau à Stiles.  
-Oh mon dieu, s'horrifia Lydia.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna Stefan. Je peux voir la photo s'il te plaît ?  
Stefan regarda la photo puis la donna à Stiles.  
-Maintenant je vais vous laissez. Au revoir tout le monde. Au revoir Stiles et tu sais comment me joindre.  
Katherine partit après avoir lâcher sa bombe.

-Si j'ai bien compris c'est un vampire ! , s'exclama Derek. Comment ça se fait qu'elle puisse vivre à Mystic Falls.  
-Elle est redevenue humaine après avoir pris un remède contre le vampirisme, affirma Stefan. Ma petite Caroline est-ce que tu...  
-Appelez Klaus, coupa-t-elle. Oui je le fais tout de suite mais avant Stiles fait ton plus joli sourire.  
Elle prit une photo de son cousin et l'envoya à Klaus. Ni une ni deux ce dernier l'appela.  
-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as envoyé une photo du sosi du grand amour de cette chère Katherine.  
-Donc tu confirmes ce qu'elle a dit.  
-Ce qu'elle a dit...Tu veux dire qu'elle est de retour parmi les vivants ?!  
-Elle a du profiter de l'ouverture faite par Bonnie pour revenir du royaume des morts.  
-C'est du Katherine Pierce dans toute sa splendeur. Enfin bref. Oui je confirme ce qu'elle a dit.  
Stefan et la meute de loup écoutaient la conversation au même temps.  
-Stefan est avec toi ?  
-Oui il est là, dit-elle en regardant Stefan.  
-Stefan toutes mes condoléances pour ton frère.  
-Je vais te laisser Klaus.  
-Au revoir ma douce.  
Stefan échangea un bref regard avec Scott. Stiles qui ne comprenait pas.  
-Pourquoi tu as envoyé un regard compatissant à Stefan ?  
-J'ai écouté la conversation comme le reste de la meute.  
-Sache qu'on a le même pouvoir pour l'ouïe, s'exclama Caroline.  
-Ça ne va pas être pratique pour avoir des conversations privé, souffla Stiles.  
-Tu comptes appeler la belle brune ? , se moqua Peter.  
-Je te jure que tu fais ça je t'étripe, affirma Caroline.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Stiles en souriant.  
-Que tu me dises ça m'inquiète encore plus.  
-J'ai le même pressentiment, affirma Scott.  
-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? , demanda Isaac.  
-Je propose qu'on rejoigne mes amis. Toute façon, il y a que Danny qui peut aller à Mystic falls.  
-Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? , demanda Peter.  
-Avec ma cousine jamais.  
-Je confirme, répondit Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le 4ème chapitres

J'espère que sa vous plaira :)

Je rappel que les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas .

* * *

Avant de monter en voiture, Caroline envoya un message à Elena, Alaric et Enzo pour qu'ils se rejoignent tous chez Stefan. Elle fit de même avec les trois inséparables, leur demandant d'amener à manger.  
La voiture démarra et prit la direction de la nouvelle propriété du jeune Salvatore : Celle-ci se situait en plein milieu de la forêt, loin des regards indiscrets, loin de tout problème.  
Ils furent arrivés et ils quittèrent le véhicule pour rejoindre la bâtisse, ils y pénétrèrent curieux. Caroline tourna un regard vers Stefan qui ne les avait pas suivis, il lui fit un signe de tête et elle comprit. Il partait chasser comme à son habitude. Il partit donc dans les bois, en quête d'animaux à tuer pour s'abreuver comme bon lui sembler.  
De son côté, Caroline avait sorti de la glacière des poches de sang et elle se mit à boire avec un soupire.

-C'est dégoûtant, s'exclama Stiles en détournant le regard, Où est parti Stefan ?  
-Chasser. Il se nourrit seulement du sang des animaux.  
-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Demanda Caroline après avoir bu à sa soif.  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit Peter.

Elle s'exécuta avec toute la gentillesse que pouvait avoir une maîtresse de maison, ils la remercièrent et elle leur sourit avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle tourna un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Elena pénétra dans la demeure, Lydia eut un geste de recule et glissa un regard vers Derek, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles. Il prit donc la parole :

-Je vous présente Elena.  
-Mais elle ressemble à Ka...  
-Je lui ressemble mais je ne suis pas aussi garce qu'elle répondit Elena  
-Je vois…  
-Où est Stefan?  
-Il est parti en forêt.  
-J'ai une petite question? Il n'a pas peur que quelqu'un se rende compte que l'écosystème est menacé par un monstre sanguinaire ? Non mais parce que s'il…

Stiles fut coupé par Derek qui lui donna une brusque tape derrière la tête en le foudroyant du regard. Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque en jurant et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il rencontra la mine déconfite de Stefan qui s'essuyait le coin des lèvres avec indifférence. Le brun comprit son erreur et fit la grimace.

-Eh ! Tu m'as fait mal. Je te rappelle je suis un humain et toi un méchant loup garou. Ce n'est pas équitable en plus.  
-Stiles.  
-Oui ?  
-La ferme.  
-Bonjour Stefan, fit Elena.

Stiles reporta son attention sur le vampire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de lui dire, désolé :

-Stefan cette phrase que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas méchant...enfin si peut-être en voyant ta tête...mais c'est sorti tout seul je ne voulais pas...c'était une blague. Dit quelque chose car je vais finir par faire un discours d'une heure et je ne pense pas que les autres vont en être ravis.

Scott, en voyant son meilleur ami parler comme il faisait jadis, était heureux et laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Il croisa les bras, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Son meilleur ami le foudroya du regard avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ça te fait rire de me voir m'enfoncer c'est ça ?  
-Non pas vraiment, c'est seulement que tu redeviens le Stiles que j'ai toujours connu.  
-ah ah très drôle, souffla Stiles, je suis désolé si je t'ai dit quelque chose qui t'ait blessé.  
-La phrase que tu m'as dite tout à l'heure m'a seulement fait penser à mon frère. Il est mort alors tu comprends…  
-Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.  
-Bon, moi j'ai faim, s'exclama Isaac  
-Les pizzas arrivent, lui répondit Caroline.

Aussitôt dit, les garçons arrivèrent, pizzas dans les mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles échangea un regard amusé avec sa cousine avant de voir que Lydia l'observait de loin. Elle avait croisé les bras et un air triste abîmait son visage. Il fit une grimace avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de la blonde pour lui dire qu'il revenait rapidement.  
Il s'approcha doucement de Lydia, lui souriant avec hésitation. Elle parut surprise de le voir là et faillit s'écarter brusquement quand il la prit par le bras.

-Toi tu as quelque chose à me dire.  
-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-Lydia ne fait pas semblant avec moi ! J'ai vu ta tête.

Il lui lança un regard sérieux et elle soupira avant de passer une main dans les cheveux. Elle évita son regard avant de dire, d'une voix triste :

-Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir. Je pensais que tu tenais à moi. Je te voyais comme mon meilleur ami et toi tu fous le camp comme un voleur. Je me suis sentie trahie Stiles.

Il vit une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux et il grimaça avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle alors qu'elle croisa les bras, signe qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner aussi rapidement.

-Lydia. Comprends-moi, j'ai vécu l'enfer.  
-Moi aussi Stiles je l'ai vécu. Je t'ai vu devenir un monstre, je t'ai supporté. J'ai crié pour la mort d'Allison, je suis arrivée trop tard. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te sauver Stiles. Arrête de jouer les victimes.

Et dans cette dernière phrase, elle s'en alla sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla un bon coup avant de repartir vers le groupe comme si de rien n'était. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'exclama :

-J'espère que vous avez pris ma préférée !  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Caroline nous a dit ce que tu aimais.  
-C'est cool! Allez à table, je meurs de faim !  
-Stefan, j'ai trouvé une solution enfin je pense. Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.  
-Une solution à quoi? Questionna Stiles.  
-Tu pourras en parler devant eux, ils sont au courant de tout. On passe à table.

Caroline ria en voyant la tête de son cousin et elle lui prit la main. Ils commencèrent à manger. Stiles se fit une réflexion, il manquait une autre personne. Il l'avait vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Mystic Falls. S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Bonnie. Il se demandait où elle pouvait bien être. Il posa sa part dans son assiette avant de se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention de toute la troupe.

-J'ai une question mais j'ai peur de faire encore une bourde...  
-Laquelle est-ce? , demanda Elena.  
-Il manque une personne avec vous non ?  
-Si tu parles de Bonnie… Oui elle n'est pas là. (Elle fit une pause dans sa phrase, retenant ses larmes avant de reprendre ) Elle est morte en même temps que Damon.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

L'atmosphère fut quelques temps tendue avant que Jeremy ne fasse rire tout le monde en recrachant un bout de pizza dans les cheveux de Matt qui cria de surprise avant de le jeter son verre d'eau à la figure. Ils se calmèrent et finirent tranquillement leur repas. Stiles décida de faire quelques pas pour prendre l'air, Scott saisit cette occasion pour le suivre.  
Caroline, de son côté, se mit à discuter avec les amis de son cousin à propos de lui.

-Mon oncle m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé à Beacon Hill.  
-On ne lui en veut pas et on s'est qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Lâcha Isaac  
-J'avais compris mais comment le démon a pu prendre possession de son corps ?  
-C'était le seul humain... murmura Lydia, ailleurs.  
-Je vois. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il avait des séquelles suite à cela. Qu'il n'a pas osé vous le dire...Il n'arrive toujours pas à lire. Jeremy s'est mis avec lui à chaque cours pour l'aider dans ses leçons.  
-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? S'étonna Derek  
-Faudra lui demander, je ne peux pas répondre à sa place.  
-C'est toujours la même chose. Lâcha Lydia avant de se lever et de les quitter, visiblement énervée.

De leurs côtés les deux amis n'osaient pas entamer une conversation. Scott se décida à faire le premier pas.

-Ta cousine a l'air sympa.  
-Oui c'est le cas. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as sur le cœur?  
-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé une lettre? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit de vive voix?  
-Je t'ai écrit une lettre car c'était plus facile. Je n'aurais pas pu être en face de toi. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder personne que ce soit toi ou la meute. Dès que je vous voyais, je me rappelais ce qui s'est passé...  
-Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas et tu n'étais plus toi-même.  
-Je sais...mais pour Lydia ce n'est pas pareil. Je vois bien qu'elle évite tous mes regards envers moi et ça me fait de la peine. Elle m'a reproché de l'avoir abandonné et je pense qu'elle doit me haïr à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de lui parler ?  
-Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de le faire. Elle court aussi vite qu'un jaguar ! Tout ça me fait penser que j'aurais dû accepter la proposition de Peter  
-Laquelle?  
-Qu'il me morde, je n'aurais pas été possédé par ce démon...  
-Quoi ?

Scott vit tout de suite rouge et pénétra dans la maison dans une colère noire. Il était transformé en loup garou, et il alla directement vers Peter mais fut arrêté par Derek.

-Calme-toi.  
-Pourquoi je me calmerais? Il a proposé...  
-La morsure j'ai entendu, coupa Derek.  
-On peut nous expliquer car on n'y comprend rien, fit Caroline.  
-C'est que j'ai proposé à Stiles de le morde pour qu'il devienne un loup garou, répondit Peter d'un ton très calme.  
-Quoi? Hurla Caroline. Mais tu es fou ? De quel droit ?  
Elle s'était levée mais Stefan l'avait stoppé d'un geste de la main.  
-Derek a déjà essayé mais il est revenu à la vie, s'exclama Stiles. Vous pouvez, vous calmer maintenant. J'ai refusé donc il n'y a pas de problème. Le seul problème que j'ai, c'est ma conscience d'accord ?

Derek lâcha l'Alpha maintenant qu'il était enfin calmé et alla voir Stiles. Ce dernier était tête baissée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Stiles regarde-moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?  
-Tu dois arrêter te morfondre et rien n'est de ta faute. Le seul fautif est Peter.  
-Ce n'est pas lui qui a été possédé...  
-Peut-être...Mais il n'aurait pas mordu Scott vous auriez une vie d'ado normale. Scott n'aurait pas été un loup garou et tu n'aurais pas eu à nous aider.  
-Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu...  
-Peter on ne t'a pas demandé devenir, tu t'es imposé, rétorqua Isaac.  
-Il a raison, fit Derek.  
-Merci pour ta compassion mon cher neveu.  
-C'est ton oncle ? fit Elena.  
-Oui, comme on dit, on ne choisit pas sa famille.  
-Je vais prendre l'air, grogna Peter.

Le Hale en avait plus qu'assez qu'on se prenne à lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était une simple proposition pas la fin du monde.  
Pendant ce temps-là, les esprits s'étaient calmés dans la maison et Lydia se tourna vers Stefan, demandant :

-Vous connaissez un hôtel dans les alentours ?  
-Pour ce soir ça va être compliqué, répondit Stefan. Mais vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez.  
-Si tout le monde est d'accord.  
Ils hochèrent la tête positivement.  
-Nous on va devoir rentrer on a cours demain, s'exclama Jeremy.  
-J'en suis enchanté, souffla Stiles.  
-Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai trouvé une solution pour que Damon et Bonnie reviennent à la vie, s'exclama Alaric.  
-Laquelle?  
-C'est un sort mais pour ça il nous faut une sorcière.  
-Il n'y en pas dans le coin désolé lâcha Isaac  
-Stiles a toujours un plan pour nous sortir du pétrin.  
-Oui c'est exact mais il y aussi Deaton c'est un druide et il s'y connait vachement sur tout ce qui est surnaturel.  
-Un druide c'est un peu comme une sorcière, fit Enzo.  
-C'est mon patron, je l'appellerai demain. Fit Scott  
-Merci.  
-Nous on y va, tu montes avec moi Jeremy ?  
-D'accord. Au revoir tout le monde.  
-Stiles tu fais attention à la route, s'exclama Caroline.  
-Oui Ma...  
-Tu m'appelles encore une fois maman je t'étripe.  
-Bon ok, si on ne peut plus rigoler, bouda Stiles.  
-Allez file, tu feras du boudin dans la voiture.  
-Je ne boude pas.  
-Si  
-Non.  
-Je te dis que si.  
-Je te dis que non.  
-Bon, tu as gagné.  
-Cool. A plus.

Les deux lycéens montèrent dans la Jeep de Stiles, Tyler et Matt montèrent dans celle de l'ancien loup garou. Caroline regarda son cousin partir en espérant qu'il irait mieux bientôt. Celui-ci croisa le regard triste de Lydia et il se promit de lui parler le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie de cette façon-là.  
Stiles déposa Jeremy chez lui puis se dirigea vers sa nouvelle demeure. Il rentra dans sa chambre et mit son réveil à sonner pour le lendemain matin. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se demanda combien de temps ses amis allaient rester puis il s'endormit enfin.

Tout le monde était parti du Manoir de Stefan sauf Caroline qui avait demandé à Elena de l'attendre dans la voiture. Elle gravit les marches qui menaient au bureau et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Stefan buvait un fond de bourbon en soupirant. Elle toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Caroline ?  
-Je voulais te parler.  
-Il y a un problème ?  
-Je voulais parler de nous Stefan.

Elle vit une lueur de surprise briller dans le regard de son ami et elle tordit nerveusement ses mains avant de continuer après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Depuis la mort de Damon, tu t'es complètement fermé à moi. Tu fais genre que tout va bien, que nous allons bien mais c'est faux. On ne se parle plus et ça me fait mal. Je tiens à toi Stefan et je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'un deuil que tu n'arrives pas à faire.

Il détourna le regard avant de poser son verre et d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Il reporta enfin son attention vers Caroline, l'air froid. Elle crut qu'il allait dire quelque chose, qu'il allait enfin lui avouer mais non… Elle perdit tout espoir quand elle l'entendit lui dire :

-Bonne nuit Caroline…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos avis

Je rappel que les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Dans la nuit, Liz entendit un cri qui provenait de la chambre de Stiles. Elle se releva surprise avant de se lever. Il avait sûrement fait un cauchemar, le même depuis qu'il s'était fait posséder.  
Elle pénétra dans la chambre en silence, le trouvant en sueur, complètement désorienté. Il tourna un regard affolé vers elle avant qu'elle ne s'approche doucement, le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il répondit à son étreinte, absent. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il se calme. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce cauchemar car elle savait que ça empirerait les choses.  
Il finit par la remercier avant de se cacher sous les couvertures. Elle le laissa seul et regagna sa chambre.  
Au petit matin, le réveil de Stiles se mit à sonner. Ce dernier eu du mal à se lever avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se demanda si un jour ses cauchemars allaient s'arrêter. Il se décida à quitter son lit et à prendre sa douche. Une fois habillé, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Sa tante était déjà installée. Il la rejoignit, tasse de café dans les mains. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle ne lui posait aucune question à propos de son mauvais rêve de la nuit dernière, il n'était pas prêt à répondre à ses questions.  
Il finit par se diriger vers sa voiture et prit la route du lycée avec mauvaise grâce. Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il attendit bien gentiment Jeremy qui fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard.

-Salut Stiles, pas trop stressé ?  
-Non, ça va et puis j'ai connu des situations plus stressantes.  
-Ce n'est pas faux...  
-Par contre après les cours j'irais voir les autres. Tu voudrais venir avec moi?  
-Oui, si tu veux. Bon il est temps d'y aller.  
-Ok, c'est parti.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du lycée et rejoignirent leurs casiers en bavardant gaiement. Ils prirent leurs affaires quand une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Stiles qui sursaute avant de se retourner. Il tomba nez à nez avec Katherine qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il fut choqué de la voir ici alors que Jeremy semblait se tendre à sa simple présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Comme vous, j'ai décidé de reprendre les cours au lycée !  
-Juste pour info tu n'as jamais été en cours et sans dossier scolaire tu as fait comment?  
-C'était facile, j'ai pris l'air triste d'Elena et j'ai dit que tout avait brûlé lors de l'incendie qui a coûté la vie à ma famille.  
-Et pour la ressemblance avec ma sœur?  
-Je ne vais pas tout te raconter quand même, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, mais sache que tu as une nouvelle cousine qui se prénomme "Katie Gilbert".  
-Tu es une vraie...  
-Garce, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je le sais depuis le temps qu'on me le dit. En fait, j'ai les mêmes cours que vous. A tout à l'heure en Histoire.

Katherine s'en alla enfin. Jérémy donna un coup de poing dans la porte de son casier, suite à la colère qui l'avait submergé. Stiles tourna un regard surpris vers lui, un peu abasourdi.  
La cloche retentit dans tout le lycée, signe que les cours commençaient.

* * *

Stefan s'était levé à l'aube dans sa nouvelle demeure comme à son habitude. Il était pensif, il pensait à trop de choses à la fois et il sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Il espérait que l'idée d'Alaric était la bonne. Son frère lui manquait tellement et il était prêt à tout donner pour le retrouver, le serrer dans ses bras. Puis il pensait aussi à ce que lui avait dit Caroline et à sa réaction ridicule. Il se maudissait intérieurement pour ce comportement puéril, il se promit de faire de son mieux pour arranger les choses. Elle lui manquait et ses sentiments pour elle étaient contradictoires depuis sa rencontre avec Lexie dans l'autre monde. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas au rez-de-chaussée. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec Derek. Il le salua d'un simple geste de la tête et il lui proposa une tasse de café, autorisant Peter à les suivre.

-Bonjour mon cher neveu. Bonjour Stefan.  
-Bonjour Peter.  
-Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?  
-Je vais entraîner Isaac et Scott. Répondit Derek  
-Tu ne veux pas en profiter pour visiter la ville ? demanda Peter  
-Non, Isaac a encore du mal à se maîtriser.  
-Bien, ça va être gai tout ça...Et toi Stefan? Grogna Peter  
-Je n'ai rien prévu, mais si Derek veut un coup de main, je veux bien l'aider. Surtout qu'ici c'est plus aux vampires qu'il faut faire attention.  
-Je vois que tu es aussi marrant que mon neveu...  
-Peter, la ferme, grogna Derek. Je veux bien Stefan.  
-Bien.  
-Bonjour les garçons, firent Kira et Lydia en débarquant à l'improviste  
-On doit se dépêcher Caroline et Elena viennent nous chercher. On va faire les boutiques, s'exclama Lydia.  
-Tu va être servi, Caroline adore ça.  
-Génial.  
-Je peux venir avec vous ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir ces deux clowns en face de moi toute la journée. dit Peter en soufflant mais en voyant les yeux bleus de son neveu il essaya de se rattraper, sans vous offenser bien sûr.  
-Non, c'est une journée entre filles, répondit Caroline. Juste à preuve du contraire, tu n'en es pas une. Bonjour tout le monde.  
-Tu as le même humour sarcastique que Stiles, fit Peter.  
-Oui ça te dérange ?  
-Caroline, calme-toi. Lâcha Elena  
-Bon ok je me calme. On y va les filles.  
-C'est parti.

Les quatre filles partirent pour aller faire les boutiques. Derek, lui, mit en place l'entraînement avec l'aide de Stefan. Ils s'étaient installés derrière la maison, dans les bois, à l'abri de tous les regards indiscrets. Pendant ce temps-là, Scott et le reste des garçons prirent leur petit-déjeuner.  
Celui-ci terminait, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre les deux adultes dans les bois. Stefan leur expliqua comment se défendre face à un vampire et montra à Danny comment utiliser une arbalète. Après sa petite leçon, il posa les questions primordiales :

-Vous savez quoi à propos des vampires?  
-Le pieux en bois est fatal pour eux s'il est planté dans le cœur ,répondit Scott.  
-Exact! Autrement on peut leur arracher le cœur.  
-L'eau bénite aussi, s'exclama Peter.  
-Faux. Par contre il y a une fleur qui s'appelle "Veine de Vénus" qui est fatale pour nous.  
-C'est-à-dire ? , demanda Derek.  
-Si on se touche avec, ça nous brûle mais c'est un bon remède pour les humains.  
-Comment ça?  
-S'ils en mettent dans leurs eaux et qu'ils en portent sur eux, cela nous empêche de les hypnotiser.  
-Car vous pouvez hypnotiser les gens ?  
-Oui. Sachez que plus le vampire est vieux, plus il est fort. Ceux qui se nourrissent via des êtres humains sont plus forts. Il y a ceux qui se nourrissent avec des poches de sangs comme mes amis.  
-Toi tu te nourris de sang animal. Pourquoi? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda Danny.  
-Le sang humain est pour moi comme une drogue. Une fois que je bois du sang je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je deviens un vrai boucher. Voici un bracelet pour toi, il y a de la verveine dedans et ça te protégera.  
-D'accord. Pourquoi tu n'en donnes pas aux autres ?  
-C'est des êtres surnaturels donc on ne peut pas les hypnotiser, affirma Stefan. Il y a encore d'autres choses à dire mais je vous en parlerais plus tard. On se met à la pratique.

Ils rejoignirent le petit coin d'entraînement créé par Derek et commencèrent les festivités. Peter tenta de prendre Stefan par surprise mais le vampire fut plus rapide et propulsa le loup contre un tronc qui ne résista pas au choc. Derek étouffa un rire alors que son oncle se redressa en grognant repartant aussitôt à l'attaque.

* * *

Au lycée, Jeremy et Stiles étaient enfin en pause pour le repas du midi. Ils étaient en train de discuter et furent rejoint par April, fille totalement inconnue pour Stiles.

-Bonjour Jeremy.  
-Bonjour April. Je te présente Stiles.  
-Bonjour Stiles. Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance !  
-Moi aussi.  
-Je vous laisse deux minutes, je dois passer un coup de téléphone. Lâcha Jeremy  
-Pas de soucis, sourit Stiles

Jeremy s'écarta, essayant d'appeler Elena mais elle ne répondait pas, il tenta avec Caroline en vain. Il finit par appeler Stefan qui répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour Jeremy.  
-Bonjour Stefan. On a un soucis ici.  
-Lequel?, répondit Stefan en regardant Derek.  
-Katherine s'est inscrite au lycée.  
-Quoi?  
-Ce n'est pas tout, Elle se fait passer pour ma cousine, Katie Gilbert.  
-De mieux en mieux. J'en parlerais aux filles tout à l'heure.  
-D'accord. Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Stiles qui est avec April.  
-Au revoir Jeremy.  
-Au revoir.

Jeremy raccrocha et rangea son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Il rejoignit Stiles et April. Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le lycée car l'heure de la reprise des cours était dans quelques minutes. La sonnerie retentit enfin et ils se dirigèrent en cours de Chimie.

* * *

Du côté de l'entraînement, pour Isaac et Scott s'étaient très dur. L'entraînement de base n'était déjà pas très facile mais là, c'était encore pire. Isaac n'en pouvait plus, Derek et le vampire décidèrent de faire une pause.

-Je n'en peux plus, s'exclama Isaac en s'écroulant sur le sol.  
-Pauvre petite chose, souffla Peter.  
-Si c'est pour dire ça tu peux te taire, grogna Isaac.  
-Pendant que l'on fait une pause, je vais vous en dire un peu plus au sujet des vampires. Plus exactement par rapport aux hybrides, fit Stefan.  
-C'est quoi des hybrides?, demanda Peter.  
-Les hybrides sont moitié loup garou et moitié vampire. Il y a deux façons de les tuer en leur arrachant le cœur ou en leur tranchant la tête.  
-Comment ils deviennent des hybrides? Questionna Derek.  
-Il faut qu'il soit déjà avant tout un loup garou. Ils doivent boire du sang de Klaus, mourir et après se nourrir du sang du double Pétrova.  
-C'est qui le double Pétrova ?  
-C'était Elena mais maintenant qu'elle est devenue un vampire, il ne peut plus en faire. Maintenant il y en a très peu en vie.

Puis soudain Stefan se mit à réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus en faire avec le sang d'Elena mais avec le sang de Katherine, vu qu'elle était redevenue humaine. Il était possible qu'il puisse de nouveau en créer.

-Stefan tu es avec nous? S'exclama Scott.  
-Oui, je viens de penser à une chose mais si ce que je pense est possible, on va avoir un gros souci.  
Derek en voyant le regard sérieux du vampire commença à s'inquiéter. Stefan lui dit :  
-J'en parlerais tout à l'heure quand les filles seront là.  
-Bien.

Puis ils se remirent à l'entraînement, les heures défilèrent assez vite. L'entraînement fut enfin fini. Scott appela son patron comme promis et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide ici. Deaton lui qu'il serait là dans quelques jours. Les filles firent leur apparition enfin.

-Vous voilà enfin, souffla Peter.  
-Pourquoi on t'a manqué tant que ça, répondit Lydia.  
-Pas vraiment mais passer sa journée à entraîner des louveteaux n'est pas très drôle.  
-Surtout que tu t'es fait aplatir comme une crêpe par Stefan, fit Isaac en se moquant de lui.  
-Très drôle Isaac.

Caroline qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié avait entendu un bruit de moteur, c'était la Jeep de Stiles. Ce dernier passa la porte.

-Salut Stiles, dit-elle sans se retourner.  
-On ne peut pas passer inaperçu avec vous.  
-Oui, je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu de venir.  
-En faite j'aurais voulu parler à Lydia, si elle veut bien.  
-Pourquoi pas...  
-Allez dans le bureau et j'aurais à parler à tout le monde après votre conversation.  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent dans le bureau, Stiles ferma la porte juste par principe mais il savait qu'avec la meute et ses amis vampires ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il roula des yeux et souffla un bon coup.

-Bon tu voulais me parler ?dit Lydia d'un ton sec.  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour être parti comme un voleur et j'aurais dû te le dire en face mais je n'y arrivais pas.  
-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?  
-Lydia… S'il te plaît, arrête de me haïr. Tu me manques énormément.  
-Et alors ? Ça ne va pas racheter les heures que j'ai passé à pleurer et à me morfondre à ton sujet. Tu. M'as. Trahi. C'est si dur à comprendre ?  
-Lydia…  
-Ecoute Stiles, j'ai été gentille avec toi depuis le début. J'ai tout fait pour t'aider et jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé capable d'une telle chose. Je te pardonnerai peut-être un jour mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.  
-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.  
-Tu es irrécupérable Stiles.

Et elle quitta le bureau en claquant des talons sous le regard abattu de Stiles qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'attirer les grâces de la jeune fille. Caroline vit l'air triste de son cousin et se promit de l'aider à racheter ses fautes. Elle finit par tourner son attention vers Stefan, oubliant sa rancœur à son égard, avant de lui demander :

-Stefan tu voulais nous parler et vu ton regard ça ne présage rien de bon...  
-En effet...J'espère me tromper mais je ne pense pas.  
-Tu nous dis ce qui se passe car tu commences à me faire peur, répondit Jeremy.  
-Tout à l'heure avec les autres, j'ai parlé des hybrides de Klaus et qu'il y en avait que très peu en vie. Elena le fait que tu sois devenue un vampire, il ne pouvait plus en faire.  
-Exact, répondit cette dernière. Mais va au fond de ta pensée.  
-Katherine est revenue en tant qu'être humain, ça change beaucoup de chose. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il puisse de nouveau refaire des hybrides.  
-Ce serait l'apocalypse, fit Jeremy.  
-Pourquoi vous ne donnez pas Katherine à Klaus ? Vu que vous ne l'aimez pas.  
-C'est vrai que l'on ne l'aime pas mais si Klaus fait des nouveaux hybrides se serait l'anarchie, répondit Caroline.  
-Exact. Le fait qu'elle soit à Mystic Falls est un bon côté. Elle est protégée mais il faudrait la prévenir.  
-Je le ferais en arrivant à la maison, elle m'a donné son numéro, répondit Stiles.  
-Les choses se précisent, souffla Peter avec un sourire sournois.  
-Peter, la ferme. Je lui donnerais rendez-vous devant le lycée une demi-heure avant les cours. Vous la protégez alors que vous ne l'aimez pas...  
-Ce n'est pas elle qu'on protège mais des êtres humains innocents, affirma Caroline.  
-Tout ce que vous me dites sur Katherine le vampire qui est une garce, je veux bien vous croire mais Katherine l'être humain elle était comment?

Au vu du silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce et l'absence de réponse. Stiles savait qu'il avait posé la bonne question.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas répondre à cette question mais vu ce qu'elle m'a fait...  
-Elena je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ton frère m'a tout raconté. Maintenant c'est un être humain et on se doit de la protéger.  
-Il n'a pas tort, affirma Isaac.  
-Tu m'appelles demain midi pour savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit, demanda Caroline.  
-D'accord nous on va y aller, j'ai des devoirs à faire ce qui m'enchante guère...  
-Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux, lui dit Jeremy.  
-Ok on passe prendre une pizza au passage.  
-D'accord.  
-Au revoir tout le monde.  
-Au revoir.

Les deux lycéens partirent et prirent une pizza au passage. Ils arrivèrent dans la nouvelle demeure de Stiles pour un temps. Ils mangèrent leur pizza et ensuite se mirent au travail. Une fois leur devoir fait, Jeremy partit chez lui et Stiles alla dans sa chambre. Il prit le bout de papier où était noté le numéro de téléphone de Katherine. Il hésita un moment, soufflant un bon coup et composa son numéro. Elle ne décrocha qu'au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Bonsoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Bonsoir Katherine c'est Stiles.  
-Mon petit Stiles je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais m'appeler.  
-J'aurais voulu savoir si on pouvait se voir une demi-heure avant les cours demain matin.  
-Pourquoi viendrais-je?  
-C'est assez important.  
-Comme je suis très curieuse, je viendrais mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien.  
-O.k. demain Katherine.  
-A demain mon petit Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

N'hésite pas à laisser des avis.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

P.S:Rappel les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se leva avec beaucoup de réticence : Il avait encore eu un cauchemar ce qui l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur. Il s'empressa de se laver et de s'habille, se foutant bien de son apparence. Il croqua dans un pancake avant de foncer vers sa voiture, ayant presque oublié son rendez-vous avec Katherine. Le moteur rugit avant que le véhicule ne s'élance à toute allure sur la route. La radio était allumée et Stiles tentait de penser à autre chose.  
Il se gara sur le parking du lycée, quitta la voiture et vint s'appuyer sur le capot, espérant qu'il n'allait pas trop attendre. Il vit la jeune femme arrivée, il fut époustouflé par l'assurance qu'elle dégageait et il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits alors qu'elle lui souriait, mi moqueuse- mi narquoise.

-Bonjour Stiles.  
-Bonjour Katherine.  
-Pourquoi ce rendez-vous? Serait-ce un rendez- vous galant? Se moqua-t-elle  
-Non, désolé ce n'est pas ça… Mais c'est important.  
-Dommage moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu mais visiblement c'est toujours ennuyeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
-Eh j'y viens. Pas besoin de s'énerver ! Je suis allé voir les autres hier et Stefan nous a fait part de certaines de ses inquiétudes.  
-Pauvre Stefan chéri. J'en ai strictement rien à faire de lui. En quoi ça me concerne ?  
-Ça te concerne car c'est à propos de Klaus. Il pense, vu que tu es redevenue humaine, qu'il pourrait t'utiliser pour faire de nouveaux hybrides.  
-Stefan qui se fait des soucis pour moi, ça me fait bien rire car c'est lui qui m'a planté un coup poignard. Et je dois faire quoi ? Mourir de nouveau pour qu'ils vivent en paix ?  
\- Il s'inquiète pour des personnes innocentes qui pourraient souffrir de la folie de Klaus. Et je pense que ce coup de poignard t'était bien destiné vu les horreurs que j'ai entendues.  
-Je sais qu'il me déteste tous au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu me protéger.  
-Car tu es être humain et tout être humain doit être protégé.  
-Moi qui croyais que tu m'appréciais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Tu veux que les gens t'apprécient ? Tu n'as qu'à nous montrer qui était Katherine l'être humain et non la vampire garce manipulatrice. C'est à toi de jouer, si tu veux aller voir les autres avec moi ce soir. On se rejoint après les cours devant le lycé te laisse, Jeremy vient d'arriver.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il partit rejoindre Jeremy, ce dernier demanda comme ça c'est passé.Il lui assura que tout allait bien avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée.  
Katherine, qui était restée près de la voiture, était surprise par les paroles du jeune homme. De quel droit osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? C'était bien le premier en cinq cent ans que quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de lui parler sur ce ton. Elle haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre le cours de maths où elle croisa Stiles. Elle glissa un bout de papier sous sa trousse avant de s'asseoir au premier rang, son regard ne lâchant pas le professeur.  
Stiles lut le papier avec un haussement de sourcils. La jeune femme acceptait de le rejoindre à la fin des cours. Mais était-ce de bon augure ?

* * *

Caroline et Elena venaient juste de se lever, elles allèrent à la douche l'une après l'autre. Caroline était pensive, elle s'inquiétait tout d'abord pour Stiles, elle espérait qu'ils puissent faire revenir à la vie ses amis et surtout qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence suite à ce sort. Elle voulait que Stefan se reprenne en main. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Ça te dit d'aller voir Stefan et les amis de Stiles ?  
-Pourquoi pas. Comme Stiles doit appeler, ils pourront savoir comment son c'est passé avec cette chère Katherine.  
-On est parties.  
-Oui, allons-y.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : elles partirent enfin.  
Pendant le trajet, Caroline envoya un message à Stefan pour lui dire qu'elles venaient les voir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand il lui répondit par un simple « OK ». Leur relation se dégradait au fil des jours. Elle soupira avant de poser sa tête sur la vitre.  
Elles finirent par arriver chez Stefan et le trouvèrent en compagnie de Derek. Il n'y avait aucune trace des autres membres de la petite troupe. Elena salua les deux hommes alors que Caroline décida de rester en retrait, son regard croisa brièvement celui du vampire et elle s'empressa de le détourner.

-Vous n'êtes que tous les deux? Questionna Elena.  
-Oui, comme tu vois, grogna Derek. Mon cher Oncle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'écoute jamais rien...  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer ton oncle, remarqua Caroline.  
-Oui, j'ai mes raisons.  
-Tu es du genre à ne pas trop parler. Ca me fait penser à quelqu'un, murmura avec rage Caroline  
-Caroline... souffla Stefan. Il faut vraiment que l'on parle.  
-J'ai le choix ?  
-Non.

Il lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau, ce qu'elle fit, à contre cœur. Elle fixa son dos avec songerie. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que tout était fini ? Qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée. La porte se ferma derrière elle, et elle attendit que Stefan parle.  
De leur côté, Derek et Elena étaient partis parler dans le jardin.

-Comme tu es du genre à ne pas trop parler, je te dis un truc sur moi et toi tu fais la même chose. Sourit Elena  
-Ma vie n'a jamais été très amusante.  
-Ca tombe bien la mienne non plus, répondît Elena.  
-Ok, fit Derek, à toi de commencer. Est-ce que je peux poser une question?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête.

-A part ton frère Jeremy, est-ce que tu as d'autre famille?  
-Non, malheureusement ils sont tous mort, répondit Elena tristement.  
-Ils sont mort comment?  
-Je répondrais mais maintenant c'est à mon tour. Je vais te poser la même question.  
-O.k. A part Peter, j'ai encore ma petite sœur Cora. Le reste de ma famille est morte dans un incendie sauf ma sœur Laura qui été tué sauvagement.

Ils continuèrent à se poser des questions et ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils finirent même par rire de l'un de l'autre avec un sourire complice.  
Du côté bureau, Caroline et Stefan n'avait pas encore commencé à parler. Ils se lançaient des regards et l'atmosphère était pesante. Le vampire prit son courage à deux mains mais Caroline fut plus rapide :

-Donc tu voulais me parler ?  
-J'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus ce silence entre nous deux.  
-C'est toi qui l'as voulu en t'isolant comme ça. Je voulais t'aider, tu m'as rejeté.  
-Damon est mort Caroline ! Je regrette mais j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être distant. Je le connais depuis plus de cent ans. Il me manque. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
-C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre. Il n'y a rien, plus de deuil. Quand vas-tu comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des objets que tu peux utiliser à ta guise ? Nous n'allons pas t'attendre éternellement.  
\- Il me faut du temps.  
\- Trop tard. Soit tu te reprends en main, soi tu pars définitivement de nos vies.

Le regard de Caroline était rempli de larmes et elle battit en retraite dans le couloir. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sursauta quand son portable sonna. Elle s'empressa de répondre, essuyant ses joues humides. Stefan décida de rejoindre les deux autres en bas.

-Allo Stiles ?  
-Bonjour Caroline. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, mentit-elle, Tu as vu Katherine ?  
-Oui, je l'ai vu. Je lui ai tout dit.  
-Elle t'a dit quoi?  
-Qu'elle était étonné que Stefan se fasse du souci pour elle. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas mais qu'il voulait protéger des êtres humains innocents.  
-Tu as bien répondu. Quoi d'autre?  
-Elle m'a demandé pourquoi moi je voulais l'aider.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?  
-J'ai répondu que je voulais la protéger car c'était un être humain innocent. Elle m'a dit que tout le monde la détestait et je lui ai qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'on l'apprécie. Elle devait nous montrer qui était "Katherine l'être humain" et non "Katherine la vampire garce manipulatrice"  
-Tu as dit ça ? Je suis fière de toi.  
-Je viens après les cours et elle sera avec moi. Pour que vous parlez avec elle. Je peux te faire confiance pour être aimable et pour te contenir ?  
-Si elle ne fait pas sa garce, ça ira je pense.  
-Tu es toute seule?  
-Stefan, Derek et Elena sont dans le jardin mais les autres sont en ville.  
-Je parie que Derek à grogner après son oncle ?  
-Oui c'est lui, répondit Caroline.  
-Je suis trop fort, je vous connais tous par cœur. Je vous laisse à tout à l'heure.  
-A tout à l'heure.

Caroline raccrocha son téléphone puis le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Elle descendit rejoindre les autres, la mine triste. Elle fit un sourire à Elena avant de détourner le regard.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture vint se garer dans un crissement de pneus. Lydia en sortit, des sacs pleins les mains. Elle les salua avant de se dépêcher de monter, pour ranger ses sacs. Derek prit l'initiative de s'entraîner avec Scott et Isaac  
Une heure passa avant que la Jeep de Stiles ne vienne attirer les regards de la petite troupe. Ils reconnurent Katherine au siège passager. Elle semblait plutôt ennuyée et elle fit une grimace en voyant tout ce beau monde. Stiles descendit, et elle fut à sa suite.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour Stiles et Katherine.  
-Apparemment Peter a encore fait grogner Derek, dit-il avec le sourire.  
-Stiles tu ferais mieux de rentrer si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge avec mes dents, grogna Derek.  
-Ok, je vois que tu n'as pas changé...Katherine tu viens?  
\- Je suis bien obligée.  
-Tu as dit oui alors maintenant tu assumes.

Stiles la prit par le bras et la guida dans la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée et Caroline, ainsi qu'Elena, furent surprise de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Katherine finit par se dégager en gémissant avant de croiser le regard de Stefan. Elle eut un sourire hypocrite avant de croiser les bras.

-Bonjour Katherine.  
-Bonjour Stefan et les autres, grogna-t-elle. Stiles tu vas me le payer...  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
-Bon, vous vouliez qu'on parle, je vous laisse commencer.  
-D'accord. Stefan à toi l'honneur, s'exclama Stiles.  
-Stiles t'a tout raconté d'après ce qu'il nous a dit au téléphone.  
-Oui, tant que je ne bouge pas de Mystic Falls, je serais en sécurité. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, hors de Mystic falls. Se moqua-t-elle  
-Exact, mais rien n'empêche Klaus d'hypnotiser quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te chercher, de gré ou de force. Il faudrait que tu sois protégée aussi à Mystic Falls.  
-Mon cauchemar recommence et en plus je ne peux plus devenir un vampire, souffla-t-elle. Qui va me protéger?  
-Jeremy, Tyler, Matt et moi, répondit Stiles.  
\- Laissez-moi vomir. Le cauchemar recommence !  
\- Arrête.  
-Tu veux que je te montre "Katherine l'être humain" alors que j'ai passé juste cinq cents ans à m'endurcir, à fuir et à rester en vie car Klaus voulait me supprimer ? J'ai mes raisons pour être devenu aussi garce. Ne parle pas d'une personne sans la connaître.  
-Explique nous ce qui t'es arrivé, car moi et mes amis nous ne te connaissons pas vraiment, qui c'est ? Tu feras peut-être changer d'avis ma cousine et ses amis.  
-Tu peux rêver mon cher cousin. Grogna Caroline  
-Caroline tu m'as promis.  
-Ok, vas-y on t'écoute, souffla Caroline.  
-D'accord, je vous préviens ça va être long.  
-On a tout notre temps, répondit Stiles.  
-Comme vous le savez je suis tombée enceinte hors mariage, à cette époque c'était une honte. Pendant neuf mois je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi. Quand j'ai accouché mon père a pris mon enfant sans que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas pu serrer mon bébé dans mes bras. Ensuite mon père m'a envoyé en Angleterre, là-bas j'étais toute seule et abandonnée, je me sentais perdue. Jusqu'au jour où lors d'une soirée j'ai rencontré Klaus. J'étais tellement naïve à l'époque, que je ne me suis pas aperçue qu'il se jouait de moi. Il est tellement gentil, serviable enfin vous voyez le genre. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'il voulait se servir de moi comme sacrifice. Je me suis enfuie et j'ai décidé de devenir un vampire. Klaus l'a appris et il devenu fou de rage. Il voulait me faire du mal, alors il est allé en Bulgarie. On peut faire une pause ? J'en ai marre de vous faire l'historique de ma vie. Stefan peut très bien raconter le rester. Il a bien vu ma vie quand il s'est introduit dans mon rêve.

-C'est un des nombreux pouvoirs que l'on a. La scène que j'ai vu été sanglante, j'ai vu la mère de Katherine allongée sur le dos, elle était sans vie avec un poignard dans l'abdomen, son père était accroché au mur avec un sabre dans le cœur. Tout le reste de sa famille était dans le même état.  
Katherine cacha sa larme dans le creux de sa main et foudroya la petite troupe du regard. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer cet horrible passé, et voilà qu'on l'obligeait à le faire.  
-Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. J'ai fermé toute émotion suite à la disparition de ma famille lors d'un incendie, surtout quand ma sœur a été sauvagement tuer par quelqu'un, qui avait soif de pouvoir, dit Derek en regardant son oncle.  
-Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? grogna Peter.  
-Je viens de comprendre, c'est ton oncle qui a tué ta sœur ? fit Elena. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as du mal à lui faire confiance.  
-Exact.  
-Bien que la vie de Derek soit intéressante, on est là pour parler de Katherine. Est-ce que tu es prête à nous montrer la vraie Katherine Pierce ?  
-Je veux bien faire un essai mais il faut que tout le monde y mettre du sien. Hors de question que je sois la seule à faire ma martyre.  
-Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à faire un effort ?  
Ils hochèrent tous positivement de la tête.  
-Bon nous on va devoir rentrer. J'ai des devoirs à faire et je dois déposer Katherine chez elle.  
-Vous faites attention...  
-A la route, je sais ma chère cousine. Au revoir tout le monde.  
-Au revoir Stiles et Katherine.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Stiles et prirent la direction de Mystic Falls. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant chez Katherine, cette dernière était prête à descendre de la voiture mais se tourna vers son chauffeur.

-Tu connais toute ma vie pratiquement, j'espère que tu pourras me raconter la tienne.  
-Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne te la raconte pas. Si tu veux on se donne rendez-vous après les cours devant le lycée. Je viendrais te chercher pour aller au lycée.  
-D'accord, à demain.  
-A demain.

Stiles partit une fois que la jeune femme soit rentrée chez elle. Ce dernier arriva chez lui et il décida de faire ses devoirs. Il eut beaucoup de mal à les faire car il ne comprenait que la moitié des mots. Ca l'énervait plus qu'autre chose alors il ferma son bouquin. Il alla se coucher et s'endormit aussi vite.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

P.S:Je que les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Katherine se réveilla grâce à la sonnerie de son réveil, elle s'étira comme un chat et se donna du courage pour prendre sa douche, ce qu'elle finit par faire. Elle s'habilla sobrement et alla dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Elle soupira en buvant le brûlant breuvage et elle s'installa dans le fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre.  
Elle se mit à penser à Maxence, son premier amour. Il y avait bien eu Stefan, qu'elle avait chéri de tout son cœur mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le premier amour ne s'oubliait jamais. Maxence avait su comment s'y prendre pour lui dire de gentilles choses, il avait beaucoup de charme et savait faire la conversation. A l'époque, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose à part quelques balades en amoureux. Stiles, étrangement, présentait certains traits de caractères que Maxence, ce qui la faisait légèrement sourire.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit de klaxon. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et reconnut la jeep. Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine et sortit de la maison. Elle ferma à clef et rejoignit la voiture. Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle lui lâcha un regard amusé.

-Bonjour Petit Stiles. Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
-Bonjour Katherine, on va dire que ça va.  
-Parfait. Allez, on se met en route.  
-A vos ordres chef.  
-Très drôle... Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.  
-C'est de l'humour, faut que tu apprennes à rire Katherine.

Elle regarda Stiles qui mettait le moteur en route et ils étaient enfin partis en direction du lycée.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et ils garèrent la voiture. Stiles donna rendez-vous à Katherine après les cours. Cette dernière accepta et pénétra à l'intérieur, tandis que Stiles attendait Jeremy. Il arriva enfin, ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent dans le lycée.

* * *

Scott fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone, c'était Deaton pour prévenir qu'il arrivait. Il n'était pas seul, Chris Argent était avec lui. Il y avait une autre personne que Stefan et ses amis connaissaient. Il se leva, prit une rapide douchette et rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Il entendit un bruit : c'était Stefan qui revenait de la chasse. Le vampire le salua puis s'installa à table avec un verre de bourbon.

-Bonjour Scott.  
-Bonjour Stefan, j'ai eu un appel de Deaton. Il sera là dans une heure, il n'est pas seul. Il y a Chris avec lui et une autre personne que vous connaissez. Une certaine Lucie Bennett.  
-Oui, c'est une cousine éloignée de Bonnie. Qui est Chris?  
-C'est le père d'Alison, dit-il tristement. Il est un chasseur de loup garou.  
-D'accord. Je vais envoyer un message à Alaric pour le prévenir.  
-Ok.

Stefan envoya un message à Alaric, ce dernier lui dit qu'il était sur le chemin pour venir les voir et qu'il était avec Enzo. Ils furent rejoints par le reste de la troupe.  
Alaric et Enzo arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec un verre de bourbon. Soudain, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Le propriétaire des lieux alla ouvrir c'étaient Deaton, Chris et Lucie. Il les fit rentrer dans la demeure.

-Bonjour Stefan.  
-Bonjour Deaton. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu.  
-Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda Scott.  
-Oui, même très bien, affirma le druide.  
-Bonjour Lucie.  
-Bonjour Stefan, J'ai appris que Katherine était de retour parmi nous.  
-Oui.  
-Bonjour Chris, je te présente Stefan, Alaric et Enzo.  
-Bonjour tout le monde.  
-Lucie tu es au courant de ce qu'on veut faire ?  
-Faire revenir à la vie Damon et Bonnie. Le sort n'est pas compliqué en soit mais je peux faire revenir une autre personne. S'ils sont surnaturels. Est-ce que vous avez une autre personne proche que vous voulez faire revenir à la vie ?

Stefan pensa toute suite à Lexie, sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manqua énormément mais il savait que c'était surement impossible. Il demanda quand même à la sorcière.

-Ma meilleure amie Lexie.  
-D'accord. On fera le sort au coucher du soleil.  
-Merci pour ta précieuse aide.  
-Je le fait car Bonnie vous aimait beaucoup.  
-Chris pourquoi es-tu venu? Questionna Peter.  
-Je voulais parler avec Stiles. Peut-être que si je lui parle, il pourra enfin allez mieux.  
-C'est une bonne idée je vais l'appeler, de toute façon ce serait bien qu'il soit là.  
-Par contre ce serait bien qu'il laisse Katherine à Mystic Falls. Qu'il demande à Tyler et Matt de la surveiller.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Si le sort fonctionne, mon frère voudra la tuer. Juste le temps qu'on le raisonne et qu'il veuille bien l'aider.  
-D'accord.

* * *

Stiles et Jeremy sortirent du lycée, ils n'avaient cours que le matin. Soudain son téléphone sonna, c'était Scott.

-Salut Scott.  
-Salut Stiles. Tu vas bien?  
-Oui et toi?  
-Ça va. Il faudrait que tu viennes en fin d'après-midi avec Jeremy. Par contre, il ne faut pas que tu emmènes Katherine avec toi. Tu la laisse sous surveillance, tu demandes à Tyler et Matt.  
-D'accord, Jeremy est avec moi je le préviens toute de suite.  
-O.k. tout à l'heure.  
-A tout à l'heure.

Stiles raccrocha sont téléphone, le rangea et il se tourna vers Jeremy.

-C'était Scott, il faut qu'on vienne en fin d'après-midi. Il faut que je demande à Tyler et Matt de surveiller Katherine. On peut se rejoindre au Mystic Grill ?  
-Ok. Si tu veux je peux les prévenir.  
-Je veux bien. A tout à l'heure.  
-A plus.

Stiles attendit la jeune femme car il avait rendez-vous avec elle. Cette dernière arriva, il lui proposa d'aller au parc en face du Mystic Grill. Elle accepta de suite, ils arrivèrent et s'installèrent sur un banc.

-Tu veux savoir quoi exactement?  
-Déjà pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté la ville de ton enfance?  
-Car je voulais revoir ma cousine et ma tante. J'avais besoin de faire un break car j'ai perdu de deux mes amis, tout ça par ma faute.  
-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta faute ?  
-C'est long à expliquer.  
-On a tout notre temps, affirma Katherine.  
-J'ai été possédé par un démon japonais.  
-Tes amis ne sont pas aperçus que tu n'étais plus toi-même ?  
-Le démon qui m'avait possédé à fait croire que j'avais la même maladie que ma mère.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait comme maladie?  
-C'est une démence, tu as les cellules de ton cerveau qui s'atrophient et j'avais les mêmes symptômes que ma mère, répondit Stiles tristement.  
-Je vois...  
-Le premier à s'en être aperçu c'est Derek.  
-Ok.  
-Tu veux savoir autre chose?  
-On va dire que pour l'instant ça ira.  
-D'accord, On va au Mystic Grill.  
-Ok.

* * *

Caroline, Elena, Alaric et Enzo arrivèrent au nouveau Manoir. Ils saluèrent tout le monde puis enfin Stiles et Jeremy arrivèrent. Stiles regarda Lydia en arrivant mais celle-ci baissa la tête. Il souffla avant de saluer Deaton et Chris. Ce dernier lui dit qui lui parlerait plus tard. Stiles accepta aussitôt. Lucie prit la parole:

-Bon va pouvoir commencer. Stefan, Elena et Jeremy vous vous mettez en rond. Il me faudrait un peu de votre sang.  
Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.  
-Vous joignez vos mains, vous fermez les yeux et vous pensez à Damon, Bonnie et Lexie.

Lucie se mit à dire des incantations en latin, un vent brusque fit son apparition. Le sort dura une heure puis trois personnes apparurent. Stefan, Elena et Jeremy ouvrirent les yeux et ils virent leurs amis. Elena sauta dans les bras de Damon, son frère fit de même avec Bonnie. Stefan enlaça Lexie mais cette dernière fut surprise de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien.

-Ce ne serait pas mon loup garou préféré ? , dit-elle en regardant Derek.  
-Lexie c'est bien toi ? , s'étonna Derek.  
-Oui, tu viens me faire câlin ?  
-Oui, je suis content te voir, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en lui faisant un câlin.  
-Je rêve où Derek est en train de sourire ?  
-Stiles tu la fermes ou je t'arraches le cœur avec mes griffes.  
-Tu varies c'est bien mais tu peux faire mieux, encore un effort et tu pourras faire un spectacle.  
-Stiles ne me pousse pas...  
-Je vois tu ne changes pas mon cher Derek, coupa Lexie, même si je sais que tu lui feras jamais de mal.  
-Bonsoir Bonnie, je suis content de revoir.  
-Moi aussi Stiles.  
-Vous pouvez peut-être nous présenter ? fit Damon, car moi je connais personne  
-Voici Stiles mon cousin. A côté de lui son meilleur ami Scott. Derek qui connait déjà Lexie. Enfin Danny, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Peter, Chris et Deaton.  
-Je suis enchanté, je suis Damon le grand frère de Stefan.  
-On va devoir rentrer Je...

Stiles fut pris d'un étourdissement et vit trouble.

-Stiles. Tu vas bien ? demanda Scott.  
-Oui...enfin non.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
-C'est un étourdissement, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.  
-Hors de question que tu prennes la route dans cet état, affirma Caroline.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, je vais prévenir ma mère.  
-Ok souffla t-il.  
-J'ai une question, tu as intérêt à me répondre, fit Derek. Ça fait combien temps que tu ne dors pas ?  
-J'ai eu deux nuits où j'ai bien dormi c'est quand je suis arrivé ici. Je dors mal depuis...  
-J'ai compris et pourquoi tu dors mal ?  
-Je fais des cauchemars et j'ai toujours peur de m'endormir et que quand je me réveille ce soit le Nogitsune, répondit Stiles avec une larme qui coula sur sa joue.  
-Il est mort, tu te rappelles ? C'est moi qui l'ai tué, affirma Scott.  
-Je sais...  
-Maintenant tu vas aller dormir. Si tu fais un cauchemar on est là.  
-Et pour Katherine?  
-C'est qui cette Katherine? Questionna Damon.  
-Tu la connais bien.  
-Tu veux dire que Katherine Pierce et de retour parmi les vivants ? Bon en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, elle est comme les mauvaises herbes. Elles reviennent toujours, affirma Damon.  
-Un peu comme Peter, se moqua Isaac.  
-Très drôle, grogna Peter.  
-On va prévenir Matt et Tyler. Stiles tu vas rester ici jusqu'à Lundi.  
-Te connaissant ma chère cousine je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Tu as deviné. Maintenant tu vas te coucher.  
-Ok souffla-t-il. Je dors où?  
-Tu prends ma chambre, répondit Derek.  
-Toi tu vas dormir où?  
-On t'en pose des questions.  
-Pas besoin de t'énerver, il faut que tu prennes des tranquillisants. Je devais parler avec toi, fit Stiles en regardant Chris.  
-Ca attendra demain.  
-Ok. Bonne nuit tout le monde.  
-Bonne nuit Stiles.

Stiles alla se coucher. Caroline appela Matt et Tyler pour les prévenir, fit de même avec sa mère. Jeremy rentra chez lui avec la Jeep de Stiles .Caroline, Elena et Bonnie rentrèrent chez elles. Alaric et Enzo firent de même. Deaton, Lucie et Chris allèrent à l'hôtel. Damon et Lexie qu'en tant eux restèrent au manoir. Lydia, Danny, Kira, Isaac et Peter allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Dans le salon, Damon, Stefan, Derek, Scott et Lexie discutèrent un peu.

-Un bon verre de bourbon, il n'y a que ça de vrai, affirma Damon. A la vôtre.  
-A la tienne mon frère, répondit Stefan.  
-Derek la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais à la recherche du meurtrier de ta sœur Laura, fit Lexie  
-Oui.  
-Tu l'as trouvé ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu peux faire des phrases complètes ? , demanda Lexie.  
-Je l'ai tué mais il est revenu à la vie.  
-Qui est-ce?  
-Mon oncle Peter.  
-Celui qui est ici avec nous ?, demanda Damon.  
-Exact.  
-Je comprends le jeu de mot d'Isaac maintenant...  
-J'imagine que tu lui en veux toujours.  
-Lexie tu imagines bien. Il ne me restait que mes sœurs Laura et Cora en vie. Maintenant je n'ai plus que ma petite sœur.  
-Comme moi et mon petit frère. Et le reste de la famille ?  
-Ils sont morts dans l'incendie de ma maison qui était criminel.  
-Comme tu le sais? Questionna Damon. Désolé te poser en tant de question mais j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai à faire.  
-Je suis pareil et puis j'ai l'habitude avec Stiles, dit-il ironiquement. C'était ma petite amie de l'époque. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, pour mieux atteindre ma famille.  
-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas petit frère. Elle s'appelait comment?  
-Kate c'était la petite sœur de Chris.  
-Décidément les femmes avec les prénoms en "K" sont de vraies garces. Bon je vais arrêter avec mes questions. Est-ce qu'il y aurait des poches de sangs ?  
-J'en veux bien aussi, répondit Lexie.  
-Je vais vous chercher ça, répondit Stefan.  
-Scott ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, demanda Derek.  
-Je suis inquiet pour Stiles.  
-Je sais...  
-Il est comme mon frère, on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. On s'est toujours entraider, là je suis comme démuni...  
-On peut l'hypnotiser et lui faire oublier, répondit Damon.  
-Ce n'est pas la solution, affirma Stefan en revenant les poches de sang. Il aura toujours son mal être.  
-Il a raison, confirma Lexie.  
-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Scott. Lexie tu peux prendre ma chambre.  
-Merci Stefan. Bonne nuit les gars.  
-Il y a trois canapés dans le salon, on va y dormir tous les trois.  
-Ca me convient, répondit Derek.  
-Moi aussi.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon mais finalement par manque de sommeil ils continuèrent à discuter. Damon demanda des explications au sujet de Katherine.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pour notre chère Katherine ?  
-Elle a du profiter de l'ouverture qu'a faite par Bonnie pour passer. Elle vit à Mystic Falls. Elle nous a parlé du père de son enfant que Klaus a assassiné.  
-Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de lui.  
-Regarde cette photo, demanda Stefan en lui donnant.  
-C'est le sosie de Stiles. Comment c'est possible?  
-C'est un ancêtre de Stiles. Il s'appelait Maxence Stilinski. Klaus a confirmé. Ce n'est pas tout car il va falloir qu'on la protège.  
-Comment ça qu'on la protège? On peut la laisser à Klaus.  
-Tu veux qu'il y ait des nouveaux hybrides, pas moi, donc tant qu'elle est Mystic Falls tout ira bien.  
-D'accord. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Derek tu peux nous donner ton avis. Tu es neutre si on peut dire ça comme ça.  
-Oui. Si je peux faire une comparaison avec Kate.  
-Vas-y, on t'écoute, répondit Stefan.  
-D'après ce que j'ai compris Katherine est devenue ce qu'elle est, après les drames qu'elle a subit. C'est-à-dire on lui a arraché son enfant à la naissance, ensuite elle a était bannie de sa famille et a été envoyé en Angleterre. Là-bas elle a connu Klaus qui voulait se servir d'elle comme sacrifice humain. Elle s'est enfuie et s'est transformée en vampire. Elle est rentrée en Bulgarie, elle a vu toute sa famille assassinée. Je crois que n'importe quelle personne qui subit ça peut changer de tout au tout.  
-Et Kate? Questionna Damon.  
-Kate c'est complètement différent elle a était conditionnée pour tuer des loups garous. Son père avait une haine contre nous. Elle n'a pas hésité à mettre le feu à notre Manoir tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas que des loups garous dans notre famille.  
-Comment ça? Questionna Damon.  
-Dans notre famille il n'avait pas que des loups garous. Il y avait des êtres humains. Dans l'incendie il y avait des enfants.  
-Donc ta conclusion?  
-Kate était sans cœur alors que c'était un être humain. Alors que Katherine est devenu comme ça pour se protéger de sa peur de souffrir.  
-Ok vu comme ça. Je pourrais savoir quand j'aurais l'honneur de revoir cette chère Katherine ?  
-Demain si tu me promets de bien te comporter.  
-Moi je suis toujours doux comme un agneau, dit-il avec le sourire sournois.  
-Il serait tant qu'on dorme un peu car si on est réveillé par Stiles.  
-Bonne nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Dite moi ce que vous pensez du petit moment Stiles et Katherine.

P.S:Je rappel que les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Derek était réveillé et il s'inquiétait pour Stiles, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.  
Il se mit en position assise, il avait entendu les battements de cœur de l'hyper actif qui s'accéléraient. Il commença à se lever doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Stiles. Il attendit devant la porte et fut rejoint par Stefan et Damon qui avaient été réveillés par les pas du loup garou. Il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit : Il voulait attendre un peu voir s'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur ses cauchemars. Stiles commençait à s'agiter et à bouger dans tous les sens dans son lit. Il commença à parler ou plutôt à hurler.

-Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille. Laissez-moi...

Scott arriva devant la chambre de son frère de cœur, il voulut rentrer mais fut arrêté par Derek.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tous mes amis me le disent...Pourquoi il dirait ça pour me faire plaisir...Alison arrête de dire ça. Va-t'en. Va-t'en ! , hurla-t-il en pleure.  
Derek ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière mais Stiles était toujours en plein cauchemar. Il s'approcha doucement, il vit Stiles comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était en sueur, en pleure. Il tremblait et avait peur. Scott décida de le réveiller sans trop le brusquer.  
-Stiles réveille toi.  
-Va-t'en Alison, hurla Stiles.  
-C'est Scott, ce n'est pas Alison.  
-Sc...ott. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Tu as fait un cauchemar.  
En voyant Damon, Derek et Stefan il comprit qu'il les avait tout réveillés.  
-Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Est-ce que j'ai parlé pendant mon cauchemar?  
Scott s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
-Tu hurlais! Tu disais que ce n'est pas ta faute et que tes amis te le disaient aussi. Tu disais à Alison de partir.  
-Oui, je me rappelle...Quelle heure est-il?  
-Il est 7 heures du matin, répondit Stefan.  
-Je vais me lever, en plus j'ai faim.  
Mais il fut arrêté par Scott.  
-Est-ce que tu veux bien nous raconter ton cauchemar ?  
-Non, je m'en sens incapable pour l'instant...  
-Ok, je viens avec toi.

Stiles se leva, s'éclipsa de la chambre, se précipitant dans le couloir. Il croisa Lydia qui détourna le regard avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne semblait vraiment mal en point. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en à cette pensée mais elle continua son chemin sans rien dire.

Stiles arriva dans la cuisine, il était suivi de Scott, Derek et des frères Salvatore.  
-Est-ce que tu aurais des œufs? Questionna Stiles.  
-Je dois avoir ça.  
-Ça vous dit des œufs brouillés façon Stilinski ?  
Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête.  
-C'est parti, s'exclama Stiles tout sourire alors qu'il y avait à peine cinq minutes, il pleurait.  
Scott connaissait bien son meilleur ami, il savait que c'était un sourire de façade et qu'au fond de lui, il pensait encore à son cauchemar. Il regarda son meilleur jongler avec les oeufs, un sourire se dessina sur lèvres. Stiles arrêta de faire le clown et commença sa préparation.

* * *

Jeremy s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Il devait emmener Katherine au lycée vu que Stiles n'était pas là. Il n'était pas du tout enchanté par l'idée mais il avait promis à Stiles.  
Il arriva devant chez l'ancien Vampire, arrêta la voiture et il fit un coup de klaxon. Cette dernière arriva et s'installa dans la voiture sans faire attention au chauffeur.

-Bonjour petit Sti..., dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, Jeremy. Où est Stiles?  
-Bonjours Katherine. Stiles a eu un malaise hier soir, il est resté chez Stefan.  
-Ce n'est pas étonnant avec les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux, répondit Katherine.  
Jeremy leva un sourcil.  
-Quoi? Tu ne l'avais pas vu ?  
-Je ne le connais pas beaucoup et il est toujours hyper actif...  
-Moi non plus, je te signale. Il revient quand?  
-Lundi. Pourquoi il te manque déjà? Questionna Jeremy avec un petit sourire.  
-C'est juste pour savoir...On y va, on va être en retard au lycée.  
-Ok.

Ils se mirent en route pour le lycée pendant le trajet Katherine avait la tête posée contre la vitre. Elle s'inquiétait pour Stiles. Mais pourquoi? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours mais il ressemblait tellement à Maxence. Elle souffla et ils furent enfin arrivés au lycée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent à leurs casiers et filèrent à leur premier cours.

* * *

Les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine avaient réveillé toute la troupe petit à petit. La dernière à se lever était Lexie. Elle s'installa à la table et fut servi par le jeune hyper actif.  
-C'est les meilleurs œufs brouillés que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps, affirma-t-elle. Qui les a cuisiné ?

-C'est moi, répondit Stiles.

-C'est très bon.  
-Lexie je pourrais te parler après ? , demanda Derek.  
-Oui.  
-Je vous laisse, je vais me doucher.  
-A tout à l'heure Stiles.

Une fois Stiles parti et qu'il était sûr que ce dernier ne l'entendrait pas. Derek se tourna vers Lexie.

-Arrête de me regarder et dis-moi ce que tu veux?  
-Est-ce que tu as entendu Stiles cette nuit?  
-Oui. Comment ne pas l'entendre avec ses hurlements mais vous étiez déjà nombreux cette nuit.  
-Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'aider ?  
-Moi je vais l'aider mais je vais demander un coup de main. Stefan tu peux venir ?  
-Lexie que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Stiles. On va s'occuper de lui cet après-midi.  
-Tu penses à quoi?  
-Il est pleins de remords et il s'en veut énormément. Il faut qu'il sorte tout ce qu'il a l'intérieur de lui.  
-Un peu comme un boxer.  
-Exactement Stefan.  
-Vous avez prévu quoi cet après-midi ? , s'exclama Stiles en revenant dans la pièce.  
-On va s'occuper de toi avec Stefan, affirma Lexie.  
-Dois-je m'inquiéter? Questionna Stiles.

Stiles alla se reposer pendant que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il rejoignit les autres, il proposa à Stefan de faire le repas de midi. Lexie alla l'aider dans cette tâche même s'il se débrouillait bien tout seul. Les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine firent revenir à l'intérieur la petite troupe.

-Ca s'en bon, fit Damon, Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?  
-Ma mère est morte...il fallait que quelqu'un cuisine car il n'y avait que mon père… On aurait mangé au Fast Food tous les jours. Comme je n'ai plus que lui, j'ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'il mange, même si là il doit bien en profiter...

-Je suis sûr qu'il fait attention, répondit Scott.

-J'ai des doutes, enfin bon...  
-On mange quand ? J'ai faim, demanda Peter.  
-Il faut être patient, vous pouvez mettre la table en attendant.  
-Et puis quoi encore...  
-Va on met la table, ordonna Lexie.  
-Comme-ci j'allais me laisser commander par une femme.

Lexie utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
-Rien...  
-On se dépêche, je dois m'occuper du charmant jeune homme qui nous a fait la cuisine cet après-midi.

Ils mirent la table et Stiles amena le plat qu'il avait fait pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Il avait surtout préparé le repas pour s'occuper l'esprit car dès qu'il ne faisait rien, il pensait à ses cauchemars. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'eut que des félicitations pour son repas, il était content de cela. Stefan lui dit d'aller attendre sous la véranda, que Lexie et lui-même iraient le rejoindre dans quelques minutes. L'hyper actif le fit aussitôt. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil quand soudain son téléphone sonna.

-Allô!  
-Bonjour Petit Stiles.  
-Bonjour Katherine. Tu vas bien?  
-Je vais bien mais j'étais étonnée de ne pas te voir ce matin au volant de ta Jeep.  
-Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, répondit ce dernier.  
-Jeremy m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise. Faut dormir la nuit.  
-Je sais mais c'est compliqué...  
-Ok...Je pourrais venir te voir?  
Stefan et Lexie arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Stefan demanda le téléphone.  
-Allô Katherine c'est Stefan.  
-Bonjour Stefan.  
-Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux venir, tu demandes à Jeremy.  
-D'accord.  
Stefan redonna son téléphone à Stiles.  
-Je vais te laisser Katherine, à tout à l'heure.  
-A tout à l'heure Petit Stiles.  
-On va pouvoir commencer, affirma Lexie.  
Derek, Damon et le reste de la meute arrivèrent dans le jardin.  
-Derek j'aurais besoin toi aussi. Est-ce que tu peux laisser l'entraînement à ton Oncle ?  
-Si quelqu'un d'autre est avec lui. Oui.  
-Je vais l'aider, répondit Damon.  
-Tu avais prévu quoi?  
-Faut que Isaac développe plus ses sens l'ouïe et l'odorat.  
-Ok. On va un peu plus loin.

Damon et Peter commencèrent l'entraînement d'Isaac. Lexie expliqua son programme concernant l'hyper actif. Elle lui donna des gants de boxe. Ils lui avaient fabriqué un punchingball, il était accroché à un arbre.

* * *

A Mystic Falls les cours étaient enfin finis, Katherine attendait Jeremy devant le lycée. Elle devait lui demander de l'emmener voir Stiles. Ce dernier arriva et il alla directement la voir.

-Je te ramène chez toi, demanda Jeremy.  
-Tu peux m'emmener voir Stiles?  
-Oui, répondit Jeremy avec un sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?  
-Rien...On va chercher Matt et Tyler avant.  
-Ok.

Ils allèrent directement au Mystic Grill chercher Matt et Tyler, qui eux aussi avaient un petit sourire en coin. Katherine commençait à se poser des questions. Elle secoua la tête se disant qu'elle se faisait des idées.

* * *

Lexie voulait que Stiles sorte toute cette haine, elle se doutait que c'est à lui-même, que cette haine était dirigée.

-Je veux que tu mettes plus de rage, plus de colère.  
Stiles la regarda un peu perdu.  
-Je veux que tu t'imagines que c'est la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde, qui en face de toi.  
Stefan et Derek savaient où leur amie voulait en venir. Soudain le regard de Stiles changea il y avait de la colère et de la rage. Il mit plus de force dans ses coups poings, ce qui fait que Danny, qui tenait le punching-ball avait de plus en plus de mal. Le punching-ball fait à l'artisanal ne résista pas longtemps aux coups donner par le jeune humain. Stiles, aveuglé par la rage, se rua sur Danny et commença à s'en prendre à lui. Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles et l'amena plus loin.  
-Stiles calme toi, ordonna Derek.  
-Je n'ai pas envie...  
-Tu te calme ou tu veux que j'utilise la force ?  
-C'est vous qui avez voulu que j'imagine la personne que je détestais le plus.  
-Derek tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? , demanda Lexie.  
Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Stiles regarda Danny qui était mal en point.  
-Tu peux me dire qui est la personne que tu as imaginée ?  
-Pourquoi je te le dirais?  
-Je veux juste t'aider maintenant c'est à toi de voir.  
-C'est moi...  
-Pourquoi tu te détestes?  
-J'ai réussi à déjouer certains de ses plans mais un moment j'ai dû le laisser prendre ma place, souffla-t-il  
-Quand ça?  
-C'était à l'asile de fou. Soit il faisait un trou dans le cerveau de Malia avec une perceuse soit je le laissais faire, répondit-il.  
-Donc tu l'as fait pour sauver Malia ?  
-Oui mais...  
-Il faut que tu gardes ça en tête, tu as sauvé la vie d'une personne.  
-Je vais essayer...  
-On va rejoindre les autres.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, Lydia était en train de soigner Danny. L'entraînement d'Isaac arriva à sa fin. Scott, en voyant l'état de Danny, se demanda ce qui c'était passé. Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui baissa la tête, il comprit tout de suite. Ils entendirent un bruit de moteur c'étaient Chris et Deaton qui arriver.  
-Bonsoir tout le monde.  
-Bonsoir Chris.

-Je pourrais parler à Stiles seul à seul ?

-Oui, répondit Stefan, tous à l'intérieur.

Stefan et la petite troupe allèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Chris et Stiles étaient sous la véranda assis sur deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Le chasseur en voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas décider à parler, il prit la parole.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir.  
-C'est...  
-Stiles, coupa Chris. Je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais plus toi-même. Je suis sûr que ma fille serait là, à ma place, elle te dirait la même chose.  
-Tu crois ?, souffla-t-il.  
-J'en suis certain. Quand on t'a rejoint au loft de Derek, tu étais possédé par ce démon, elle a insisté pour que je te laisse en vie. Elle ne voulait pas que je t'ôte la vie car c'était le corps de son ami qui était en face de moi. Elle voulait sauver la vie de son ami.  
-Merci Chris.

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade et se séparèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Ils entendirent une voiture arriver et Stiles reconnut le bruit du moteur de sa voiture. Lexie, qui était dans la salle de bain, n'était pas dans le salon, Damon alla se cacher, juste pour s'amuser un peu au dépend de Katherine. La jeune femme rentra en compagnie des trois jeunes hommes. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'hyper actif.

-Bonsoir Petit Stiles.  
-Bonsoir Katherine. Tu vas...  
-Bonsoir ma chère Katherine, coupa Damon.  
-Da...mon tu es là. Comment est-ce possible?  
-Je suis comme toi un survivant, répondit avec un sourire narquois.  
-Très drôle...  
-Bon...Je vais t'aider même si ma première attention n'était celle-ci, je dois te l'avouer. Tu dois remercier ce jeune homme, dit-il en pointant du doigt Stiles, qui croit que tu peux nous montrer qui est la vraie Katherine. En même temps connaissant Klaus qui a la rancune tenace je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir à mes trousses le reste de ma vie.  
-Je vois...J'étais surprise de ne pas te voir au volant de ta Jeep, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de Stiles.  
-Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.  
-Vous auriez vu sa tête, c'était à mourir de rire, se moqua Jeremy.  
-Très drôle...Tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.  
Tous les autres écarquillèrent les yeux et furent choqué par la phrase que venir de dire Katherine.  
-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué?  
-Parce que toi tu avais remarqué peut-être ? , demanda Damon.  
-Oui, vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux faut être aveugle pour pas le voir.  
-Tiens une revenante, bonsoir Katherine.  
-Bonsoir Lexie. Vous êtes combien à être revenu d'entre les morts ?  
-Il y a notre chère Bonnie qui est revenue aussi.  
-D'accord. Je vois. C'est la fête.  
-Bon...C'est bien de bavarder mais j'ai faim moi, répondit Peter, mon petit Stiles tu nous fait à manger.  
-C'est moi qui vais le faire, affirma Stefan, il va se reposer. On va tous à la cuisine, comme ça vous m'aiderez.  
Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête, Katherine allait faire de même mais fut retenu par le bras de l'hyper actif. Elle se tourna vers lui.  
-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? , demanda Stiles.  
-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça...  
-Katherine..., coupa Stiles.  
-D'accord.

Katherine s'installa sur le canapé à côté du jeune homme, ils discutèrent un petit moment. Katherine était rentrée dans un long monologue, elle se tourna vers Stiles. Ce dernier avait sa tête posée sur épaule et s'était endormi. Elle prit un coussin qu'elle mit sur ses genoux, puis elle glissa le haut du corps de Stiles vers ses genoux pour que sa tête se pose sur le coussin. Elle le regarda un moment en caressant ses cheveux avec sa main, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil elle aussi.  
Dans la cuisine la préparation du repas partit dans tous les sens. Lexie n'arrêtait pas d'embêter son meilleur ami et son loup garou préféré. Ils furent rejoint par Caroline, Elena et Bonnie. Cette dernière donna un regard à Damon pendant qu'elle faisait un câlin à Jeremy. Scott soudain se mit à réfléchir et se tourna vers Derek.

-Derek je peux te poser une question ?  
-Vas-y.  
-Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit au sujet des vampires quand Peter en a parlé, avant qu'ont viennent ici. Tu aurais pu nous en parler même avant quand on s'est rencontré.  
-Exact. On avait des soucis plus importants à l'époque si tu te rappelles bien. Tu venais de te faire mordre par mon Oncle. J'ai été deux fois en prison car vous aviez cru que j'étais un meurtrier alors que j'étais innocent. Kate voulait absolument me tuer et m'a même torturé. Après j'ai égorgé mon oncle, il y a eu le Kanima, la meute d'Alfa, l'histoire avec Jennifer ect...Alors dit moi quand j'aurais eu le temps de te le dire, grogna Derek.  
-Vu comme ça...  
-Où est mon cousin? Questionna Caroline.  
-Il est dans le salon avec Katherine, répondit Stefan.  
-Vu que ça fait un moment qu'on ne les entend pas, soit ils se sont endormis soit ils sont trop occupés pour parler, répondit Peter.  
-Très drôle, tu as fait l'école du rire ? , s'énerva Caroline.  
-Caroline, intervint Stefan. Scott tu peux aller leur dire que le repas est sur la table ?  
-Je vais avec toi, annonça Kira.

Ils allèrent dans la direction du salon et ouvrit la porte. Ils virent Katherine et Stiles endormis. Kira qui trouvait ça tellement attendrissant ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo avec son téléphone. Scott se dirigea vers eux et les réveilla tout doucement. Ils se réveillèrent en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe? Où suis-je?  
-Dans le salon et tu as la tête posée sur mes genoux, répondit Katherine.  
-J'avais remarqué que j'avais la tête sur tes genoux. J'ai faim.  
-Ça tombe bien le repas est prêt. On attend que vous, répondit Scott.  
-Ok, on y va, lâcha Stiles en se relevant.  
-D'accord.  
Ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande qui était déjà à table. Stiles se mit à côté de sa cousine, Katherine elle, s'installa en face de lui. Elle le fixa mais en voyant le regard noir de Caroline elle arrêta. Peter qui avait envie d'embêter Stiles, ne put s'empêcher lui demander.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps?  
-Même si se ne te regarde pas, fit Stiles, on a dormi.  
-Tu as des preuves de cela?  
-J'ai pris une photo, ils étaient mignons je n'ai pas pu résister, répondit Kira.  
-Je peux la voir ?, demanda Elena.  
Kira se leva de sa chaise et montra la photo à Elena.  
-J'admets que je n'aurais pas résisté non plus.  
-Elena, grogna Caroline en lui donna un coup de coude.  
-Elle fait des efforts alors j'en fais aussi.  
-Kira fait voir la photo.  
Caroline regarda la photo et essaya de ne pas faire de grimace.  
-Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu as l'air apaisé quand tu dors, dit-elle en regardant son cousin.  
Le repas continua. Damon et Stiles, qui avaient le même humour, faisaient rire leurs amis. L'hyper actif se mit à embêter Derek à son grand désespoir. Le repas fut enfin fini et Stefan, Stiles ,Derek, Damon et Scott étaient sous la véranda à discuter.  
-Ce que tu as fait cet après-midi avec Lexie t'a fait du bien ?, demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.  
-A moi oui mais à Danny pas tellement, répondit Stiles en grimaçant.  
-Demain je prendrai la place de Danny, affirma Derek.  
-Hein...Tu es fou dans ta tête. C'est moi qui vais devoir besoin d'être soigné après ça.  
-On verra demain.  
-Bon parlons d'autre chose, fit Damon. Stefan tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec Caroline?  
-Quoi avec Caroline?  
-Elle t'envoie des regards noirs.  
-Suite à ta mort je me suis fermé et je ne parlais à personne.  
-Ok. Maintenant que je suis là tu vas te reprendre en main petit frère. Tu sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi?  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises.  
-Je confirme. C'est ma cousine je la connais par cœur.

Les filles, qui étaient en train de faire la vaisselle, discutaient elles aussi. Lexie confia à Caroline que son cousin avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il devait faire un travail sur lui-même. Caroline la remercia pour l'aide qu'elle donnait pour que son cousin aille mieux. Deaton et Chris partirent car ils reprenaient la route pour Beacon Hill demain matin. Les trois inséparables s'en allèrent en compagnie de Katherine et dirent qu'ils reviendraient demain. Lydia était pensive et Caroline en profita pour par l'emmener avec elle dans le salon pour parler.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien?  
-Non pas vraiment...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
-Je pensais à Stiles, je lui en veux encore mais quand je l'ai entendu hurler pendant son cauchemar. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop dure avec lui.  
-Il faudrait que tu ais une conversation avec lui demain. Il faudrait que tu saches ce qu'il ressent car il ne va pas bien du tout.  
-Oui...J'ai vu les regards noirs que tu jetais à Stefan.  
-Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
-Un peu quand même, je serais toi, j'appliquerai mes propres conseils.  
-Je pense que je le ferais demain.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les autres sous la véranda. Caroline, Elena et Bonnie partirent chez elles. Stiles alla se coucher sa journée a été assez éprouvante. Les autres firent la même chose petit à petit. La maison s'endormit dans le silence le plus complet.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

P.S:Rappel les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas , ni les séries.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Dans la nuit, des hurlements se firent entendre, c'était Stiles qui faisait encore un cauchemar. Scott arriva le premier à son chevet et le réveilla doucement. Il fut rejoint par Lexie. Cette dernière l'enlaça pour le calmer. Après quelques minutes, il se détendit et s'endormit à nouveau. Ils laissèrent le jeune homme seul dans sa chambre. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre respective pour finir leur nuit.  
Stiles se réveilla à l'aube, il était stressé et fatigué. Il sortit du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche et s'essuya avec une serviette. Il se regarda dans le miroir, son reflet lui donner envie de vomir et il donna un coup de poing en plein milieu du miroir. Il se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux et il avait la main en sang. Il hurla de douleur et se traita d'abruti pour avoir fait cela. Derek arriva sur les lieux suivi de près par Damon. Le loup garou s'approcha pour soigner l'hyper actif mais fut écarté par le vampire. Ce dernier planta ses crocs dans son propre poignet et le mit à la bouche de l'humain pour qu'il boive son sang. Scott qui arrivait dans la salle de bain, se demanda pourquoi Damon faisait cela. En voyant le regard interrogateur de Scott, le vampire lui expliqua.

-Le sang de vampire est guérisseur.  
-D'accord.  
-C'est dégoûtant, cracha Stiles.  
-Faudra juste faire attention pendant vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne meurt pas.  
-Ok, répondit Derek puis il se tourna vers Stiles. Pourquoi tu as fait cela?  
-Pourquoi je te le dirais? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
-Stiles, grogna Derek.  
-Bon ok, souffla-t-il...Je vais te le dire. Quand j'ai vu mon reflet, je voyais...  
-Accouche bon sang!  
-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une fille donc je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, en voyant le regard noir de Derek, il se reprit. Je voyais un meurtrier.  
-Il faut que je fasse quoi pour tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta faute, hurla Scott en colère.  
-Sc...  
-Je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami, mon frère alors cet après-midi je vais aider Lexie et Derek.  
-Ça ne changera pas grand-chose!

Scott qui était encore en colère prit le col de chemise de son meilleur ami et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu fais mal Scott, en plus d'habitude c'est Derek qui fait cela. Tu vas me lâcher maintenant.

Derek voyant que le jeune Alfa était réticent à lâcher le jeune homme. Il l'écarta de toutes ses forces et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Scott se releva difficilement mais en voyant la peur de Stiles, il s'aperçut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il sortit de la pièce laissant son meilleur tout tremblant. Damon prit parole.

-Ça va Stiles ? , demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, je vais bien et je n'en veux pas Scott. Je sais que c'est lui qui a raison...  
-Bon on nettoiera ça plus tard. On va aller prendre le petit déjeuné.  
-D'accord.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils entendirent un hurlement mais pas n'importe lequel celui du jeune Alfa puis des pas se firent entendre c'était Isaac qui avait entendu Scott mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Il était en boxer, il s'en aperçut en voyant Stiles se foutre de lui et se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour se vêtir. Scott alla les rejoindre à la cuisine pour prendre un café, il restait planter là pendant quelques minutes avant que son meilleur ami lui fasse signe de s'installer à côté de lui. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Stefan fit son arrivée dans la cuisine. Damon ne put s'empêcher lui dire.

-Tu sais qu'un jour les animaux de la forêt vont se liguer contre toi. J'espère que tu leur tapes la causette quand tu bois leur sang.  
-Très drôle Damon, souffla son petit frère.  
-C'est bizarre, lui, tu ne le frappes pas, s'exclama L'hyper actif en regardant Derek.  
-C'était pas le même contexte..., grogna Derek.  
-On peut m'expliquer ? , demanda Damon.  
-Stiles a le même humour que toi, expliqua Stefan.  
-Oui je me sens incompris et en plus Derek manque cruellement d'humour.  
-Je connais ça, mon frère est pareil.  
Derek et Stefan roulèrent des yeux en même temps.  
-En plus vous êtes synchronisés, dit Stiles en rigolant.  
Damon le suivit et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.  
-Je vois que tout le monde est de bonne humeur ce matin, s'extasia Lydia en faisant son entrée.  
-Oui, on l'est, affirma Stiles, malgré que je tombe de sommeil.  
-Ok...Dit on pourrait parler après.  
-Si tu veux.

Ils furent rejoints par le reste de la troupe et ils finirent de prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils débarrassèrent la table et nettoyèrent la cuisine. Pendant que certains vaquèrent à leur occupation, Lydia et Stiles allèrent s'installer sous la véranda pour discuter.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi?  
-En fait, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais été dure avec toi.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.  
-En fait, j'aurais dû essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu étais parti, au lieu de m'énerver comme je l'ai fait. Par contre tu aurais dû nous dire pour tes cauchemars et pour le fait que tu n'arrivais pas à lire.  
-C'est vrai...Mais je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Vous étiez déjà très tristes par rapport à Alison et Aiden.  
-Tu es notre ami, tu as toujours été là pour nous. Tu as aidé Scott quand il est devenu un loup garou. Tu as sauvé la vie de Derek et tu nous as aidés avec tes plans de dernières minutes. Tu as été là pour moi.  
-Je sais bien...  
-Maintenant qu'on a parlé, je pourrais avoir un câlin ? , demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Volontier.  
Ils se firent un petit câlin et au même moment Caroline arriva avec les bras chargé de course.  
-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça.  
-Tu veux un coup de main ma chère cousine ?  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus.  
Stiles rentra avec les courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Caroline et Lydia suivirent le mouvement ensuite ils rejoignirent Stefan, Lexie, Damon et Derek au salon. Stefan fut surpris de voir Caroline.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu venais.  
-En faite Lexie m'a appelé et toute façon je devais passer pour te parler avec toi, affirma Caroline.  
-Je vois...  
-On vous laisse, Caroline tu viens ?, Questionna Lexie. Puis elle regarda Lydia et lui fit signe de venir.

Elles partirent toutes les trois dans le jardin et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils.

-Tu voulais nous parler ?  
-Oui, ton cousin a encore fait un cauchemar Cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi pour entendre à quel moment il commençait à s'endormir. Hier il était dans sa chambre vers minuit. La fatigue l'a emporté que vers, cinq heures et demie du matin, il a commencé à s'agiter et à hurler vers sept heures.  
-Ta conclusion ? demanda Lydia.  
-J'y viens! Quand il s'est endormi avec Katherine, il a dormi deux heures sans cauchemars alors que cette nuit, au bout d'une heure et demie, il faisait un mauvais rêve.  
-Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir ça ne me plaît pas du tout, grogna Caroline.  
-La présence de Katherine l'apaise. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose cette nuit.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer? Demanda Lydia.  
-Déjà on va l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne et qu'on en discute avec elle. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ton cousin mais je me suis aperçue d'une chose. C'est qu'il veut aider Katherine pour oublier ses propres problèmes.  
-C'est Stiles. Ils pensent aux autres avant lui, répondit la Banshee.  
-Par contre il est vraiment hyper actif. Est-ce qu'il prend des médicaments?  
-Oui, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne les prend pas en ce moment.  
-On va aller lui demander.

Elles rejoignirent l'hyper actif qui était en train de préparer le repas pour le midi. Il sentit la présence des filles et leur demanda :

-Vous comptez rester là à prendre racine ou vous allez me dire de quoi vous avez discuté ? Bon ...même si je sais que c'est de moi. Votre conclusion c'est que je dois retourner en asile de fou ou pas ?  
-Non, tu vas rester avec nous, affirma Lexie. J'aurais une simple question.  
-Vas-y. Pose-moi ta question.  
-Est-ce que tu prends ton médicament pour l'hyper activité ?  
-En quoi ça vous regarde ? s'énerva-t-il.  
-Répond à Lexie, ordonna Derek.  
-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Tu n'es pas mon père, hurla Stiles.  
-Vous vous calmez, demanda Lexie. Je veux juste t'aider.  
-Je sais...je vais vous répondre autrement il ne va pas arrêter de grogner, dit-il en regardant Derek. Je ne les prends plus. Ils me rendent amorphe et je m'endors aussi vite.  
-Tu es inconscient Stiles, tu sais que si tu ne les prends pas que c'est dangereux pour toi. Tu n'es pas seulement hyper actif, je te rappelle que tu fais des crises de panique, répondit Caroline.  
-Tu vas les prendre aujourd'hui. On a peut-être trouvé une solution. Est-ce que tu peux appeler Katherine?  
-Oui mais...  
-S'il te plaît appelle-la.  
-Ok.

Stiles appela cette chère Katherine pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Elle accepta aussitôt. Le repas fût enfin poser sur la table. Le déjeuner fut animé par Stiles et son humour mais aussi par ses longs monologues. Au bout d'un certain temps, Derek était lassé et lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Le repas prit fin Lydia, Kira et Caroline nettoyaient la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Stiles était dehors accompagné de Derek, Scott, Lexie et Stefan.

-On va faire le même entraînement qu'hier, annonça Lexie.  
-Génial !, souffla Stiles d'un aire blaser.

Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin. Derek enleva sa veste en cuir et la posa sur la table.

-Lexie ce n'est pas équitable...tu as vu les muscles qu'il a ? Non mais sérieux...Quoi ?, souffla Stiles.  
-Ça va aller Stiles, dit Lexie pour le rassurer. Maintenant tu vas fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien.  
-Ok.

Stiles ferma les yeux et fait le vide dans sa tête.

-Maintenant tu vas frapper Derek.

Ce qu'il fit.

-Tu le fait avec plus de force, plus de hargne.

Il frappa Derek qui bougea légèrement.

-Maintenant tu vas essayer de visualiser la personne que tu détestes et je ne veux pas que ce soit toi.

Stiles réfléchit longuement en fait la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, ce n'était pas lui. C'était le démon japonais, rien qu'à cette pensée il sentit la rage, la colère, la haine et il mit toutes ses forces dans ce dernier coup. Il envoya valser Derek sur un tronc d'arbre. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se demanda ce qui était arrivé.

-Heu...il vient de se passer quoi ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Tu viens d'envoyer valser Derek, répondit son meilleur ami.  
-Mais c'est juste pas possible ça...je ne peux pas avoir fait ça. Je crois que j'ai du mal à respirer.  
-Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique, affirma Scott.  
-J'avais remarqué figure toi, répondit Stiles avec un aire ironique.

Stiles s'écroula à terre, il manquait d'oxygène, il avait le souffle court et son cœur accélérait de plus en plus. Caroline qui arriva suite au bruit qu'elle avait entendu, essaya de le calmer en vain. Katherine arriva , elle demanda ce qui se passait mais en voyant Stiles à terre, elle comprit toute de suite. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit en face de l'hyper actif.

-Petit Stiles, inspire et expire, dit-elle avec une voix douce.  
-Kath...  
-Ne parle pas et concentre toi sur ta respiration.

Caroline voulut intervenir mais fût retenue par Lexie. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et fit ce qu'elle disait.

-C'est ça continue, cette dernière avait une main sur son bras. Calme-toi, tu n'es pas seul.

Stiles regarda autour de lui. En effet, il n'était pas seul, il était entouré de ses amis. Il croisa le regard de Derek puis il regarda la brunette en face de lui. Son cœur se stabilisa à un rythme régulier. Il se leva avec l'aide de Katherine, il vacilla un peu une fois debout mais il se reprît.

-Je suis désolé Derek.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, on a voulu te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, répondit Derek.  
-Normalement même avec toute ma force je n'aurai pas pu t'envoyer valser dans le décor à moins que...  
-A moins que quoi ?, Questionna Scott.  
-Le démon japonais m'a laissé ses souvenirs de tous les massacres même quand on s'est dédoublé.  
-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.  
-Tu penses qu'il ta laisser sa force aussi ?, répondit Lydia.  
-C'est probable...je ne vois que ça car avec ma force humaine je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Kira tu pourrais appeler ta mère pour lui demander ?  
-Oui, je le fais toute de suite.  
-Merci! Vous savez toutes ses émotions m'ont donnés faim.  
-Tu as toujours faim Peter, répondit Stiles.  
-Tu nous fais un gâteau.  
-Non, je suis fatigué, souffla ce dernier qui était allongé sur le transat.  
-Pauvre petit chose...  
-Peter laisse le tranquille.  
-Que vas-tu faire?

Scott le plaqua contre le mur.

-Fais attention tu déteins sur mon neveu.  
-Je préfère déteindre sur lui que sur toi, répondit Scott en le relâchant.

Puis soudain une sonnerie téléphone brisa le silence qui était assourdissant depuis quelques minutes. C'était le téléphone de Derek.

-Allo.  
-Derek c'est moi.  
-Cora! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Il faut que tu viennes m'aider.  
-Je veux bien mais tu es où ?, Questionna-t-il.  
-Isaac m'a donné l'adresse où vous êtes en cas de soucis. Je suis pas loin je sens ton odeur.  
-Ok j'arrive.

Derek raccrocha son téléphone et le rangea dans sa veste. Il mit tous ses sens en fonction. Il se tourna vers la gauche et s'éloigna dans la forêt suivi par Scott, Stefan et Damon. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils virent un corps par terre. C'était Cora mais elle était consciente ce qui rassura Derek.

-Cora tu m'entends?  
-Oui, souffla t-elle.  
-Qui t'a fait ça?  
-Kate Argent..., souffla au bord de l'épuisement.  
-Je vais la tuer mais avant ça, on va te soigner.  
-Ok...

Derek prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et l'emmena au lieu de leur séjour. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils étaient tous installés sous la véranda. Stiles en voyant Cora se demanda ce qui c'était passé. Derek demanda à Lexie si elle pouvait soigner les blessures de sa petite sœur. Elle accepta aussi vite.

-Bon, tu peux nous expliquer, demanda Stiles.  
-Oui! Cora m'a dit que c'était Kate, grogna Derek.  
-C'est impossible j'ai vu Peter l'égorger avec ses griffes, affirma Scott.  
Stiles souffla devant le manque de réflexion de son meilleur ami.  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?  
-Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs façons pour devenir un loup garou.  
-Oui.  
-Si le coup de griffe est assez profond on peut se transformer en loup garou.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai.  
L'hyper actif roula ses yeux vers le haut et souffla.  
-Je vais la tuer, affirma Derek.  
-Il faut un plan Derek, tu ne peux pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup. En plus on sait même pas où elle est.  
-Il marque un point, répondit Lydia.  
-Tu proposes quoi Stiles?  
-Déjà attendre que Cora se remette sur pieds et lui demander ce qui s'est passé, où ça s'est passé. Et si elle l'a suivi.  
-En plus d'être mignon, il est intelligent, s'exclama Katherine, c'est fascinant.

Stiles sentit ses joues rougir au compliment de la brunette. Lexie avait fini de soigner Cora et décida d'aller rejoindre les autres.

-Comment va Cora ?, Questionna Lydia.  
-Elle va mieux la plupart de ses blessures se sont refermées mais elle est encore choquée. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Stiles, il a raison. On a plein de problèmes à régler déjà Katherine faut que je te parle en privé, (en voyant le regard interrogateur de l'ancien vampire elle la rassura), ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai pas de mal. Pendant que je lui parle, Derek tu ne bouges pas d'ici autrement je te botte tes fesses de loup garou poilus et tu sais que j'en suis capable.  
-Je le sais...,grogna-t-il.  
-Arrête de grogner, ça ne te va pas. Katherine tu me suis et Caroline tu viens on va dans le salon.

Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent dans le salon pendant ce temps Stiles avait le cerveau en surchauffe tellement il pensait à plein de chose en même temps. Les trois mousquetaires arrivèrent à leurs tours. L'hyper actif faisait les cents pas, ce qui agaçait sérieusement Derek mais à son grand soulagement il s'arrêta de lui-même. Stiles se rappela alors que la pleine lune était dans deux jours.

-Mes petits louveteaux préférés vous savez que la pleine lune est dans deux jours ?  
-Mince j'avais oublié, souffla Scott.  
-Déjà avant de trouver un plan pour retrouver la folle furieuse, il faut trouver un endroit pour la pleine lune.  
-J'ai ma petite idée, fit Stefan.  
-C'est cool! Tyler ma cousine m'a dit que tu avais le gène du loup garou.  
-Oui. Je fais très attention à ce que je fais car je n'ai pas envie d'en redevenir un.  
-Je comprends j'ai fait des recherches sur votre race de loup garou, enfin de ce que j'ai pu lire car avec mon problème de lecture ce n'est pas facile enfin bref...Toi c'est en tuant quelqu'un que tu deviens un loup garou.  
-Oui, je peux vous dire que ma première transformation je m'en rappellerai toujours. J'ai même une vidéo à vous montrer.  
-J'y étais je peux vous assurer j'entendais tous ses os craqués, affirma Caroline.  
-Mais tu es folle dans ta tête ma chère cousine tu sais que leurs morsures est mortel pour les vampires.  
-Je sais mais c'est avant tout mon ami.  
-Je comprends pour la première transformation de Scott, je l'avais attaché à un radiateur avec des menottes.  
-Elles n'ont pas fait long feu, se moqua son meilleur ami. Ça veut dire que notre morsure est mortelle aussi...  
-Pas du tout, si ça peut rassurer mes amis vampires ici présent.  
-Comment tu sais ça ?, Questionna Damon.  
-J'ai fait des recherches et tout est dans la chambre en haut. Pour résumer mes amis poilus ici présent, ne se transforment pas totalement en loup ce qui fait qu'ils sont à moitié humains et en plus ce n'est pas la même race.  
-Il a raison, affirma Alaric. Bonsoir tout le monde.  
-Je vous l'avais dit.  
-Bonsoir, ça fait un poids en moins, souffla Damon.  
-Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose mais je vous le dirai quand je serai sûr, fit Stiles.  
-Pourquoi pas maintenant, affirma Damon alors il lui demanda avec son pouvoir. Raconte nous tout et maintenant.  
-J'ai dit que je ne le dirais pas, répondit Stiles.  
-Lâche le Damon, fit Stefan en s'interposant entre les deux.  
-Tu as pris de la veine de vénus.  
-Non.  
-Tu en as sur toi.  
-Non plus...C'est à cause du démon japonais je pense.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda Lexie.  
-Stiles résiste à l'hypnose.  
-Ok on verra ça plus tard. Bon Stefan tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé?  
-Oui.  
-On peut me dire ce qui se passe ?, Questionna Stiles.  
-Je vais t'expliquer toute de suite, répondit Lexie. En fait je me suis rendue compte que la présence de Katherine t'apaiser. Donc elle va dormir dans la même chambre que toi cette nuit, dit-elle mais en voyant le regard choqué de l'hyper actif elle rajouta, dans des lits séparés mais côte à côte. Tu as pris ton médicament pour l'hyper activité?  
-Je vais le faire toute suite, affirma Stiles en allant dans la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau.  
-Derek tu es enfin calmé ?, Questionna Lexie.  
-Je serai calmé quand Kate sera morte, grogna le loup garou en serrant les points.  
-On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda Katherine.  
-Je t'expliquerais tout demain, répondit Stiles.  
-D'accord.  
-Je commence à avoir faim, s'exclama Scott.  
-Je propose une soirée pizza, répondit Damon.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec ça et ils commandèrent les pizzas. Caroline devait partir mais n'oublia pas de dire à Stefan qu'elle repasserait demain pour parler avec lui, il fut d'accord avec cela. Le livreur de pizza arriva, ils les prirent. Stefan alla payer mais fut pris de court par Derek. Ils s'installèrent enfin pour manger, Cora descendit au même moment et alla près de son grand frère. Ce dernier lui donna une part de pizza. Stiles qui commençait à sentir les effets de son comprimé décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Katherine demanda si Lydia pouvait lui prêter un pyjama pour dormir. Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Lydia puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre Stiles était installé sur le lit de camp avec pleins de feuilles autour de lui et l'ordinateur allumé.

-Tu as drôle de façon de dormir, dit-elle en se moquant.  
-Je voulais vérifier quelques choses et puis j'ai peur de fermer les yeux...  
-Et de faire un cauchemar.  
-Oui.  
-Tu vas éteindre ton ordinateur et mettre tes papiers sur la commode, ordonna-t-elle en allant sur son propre lit.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne.  
-Ok...souffla-t-il.

Stiles éteignit son ordinateur et le mit sur la commode avec ses papiers puis retourna sur son lit.

-Bien maintenant que c'est fait arrête de cogiter et penser, lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'est comme si tu demandais à Derek d'arrêter de grogner.  
Katherine ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette phrase.  
-Tu veux bien essayer et fermer les yeux.  
-Ok.

En voyant que Stiles était légèrement tendu à l'idée de s'endormir, lui prit sa main dans la sienne en espérant que ça le détende et quelques minutes après ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans cette position.  
Alaric après avoir fini son verre de bourbon parti chez lui. Damon lui sortit faire un tour, il avait besoin de prendre à peu l'air mais il avait rendez-vous avec une personne bien précise. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher petit à petit. La maison s'endormit et le seul bruit qu'on entendait était les ronflements de Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

Noooo Aime : Merci pour tes deux avis . Je suis contente que sa te plaise .

P.S : Je rappel que les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas , ni les les séries .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

Au petit matin, Stiles se réveilla pour la première fois totalement reposé depuis bien longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers le lit de Katherine, elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il décida de se lever enfin. En faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il prit des vêtements propres et alla dans la salle de bain. Il eut enfin fini, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, il prépara le petit déjeuner, il est tellement à fond dans sa préparation qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Derek, Stefan et Peter. Quand il se retourna il sursauta.

-Vous m'avez fait peur bande d'idiot, souffla-t-il.  
-Désolé, répondit Stefan. Ce n'était pas voulu.  
-Te concernant je le sais mais en ce qui concerne Peter...  
-Si on peut plus se marrer, grogna t-il.  
-Tu as bien dormi Stiles ? , demanda le frère cadet des Salvatore.  
-Oui, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.  
-Donc Lexie avait raison, affirma Derek.  
-Ce n'est pas nouveau, j'ai toujours raison Derek et tu le sais, répondit Lexie avec un petit sourire.  
-Ça va les chevilles ? , demanda Peter.  
-Oui, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
-Je suis déçu Stiles, fit Peter.  
-Pourquoi ?, Questionna l'hyper actif.  
-Tu étais en charmante compagnie et tu n'as fait que dormir. Je suis resté éveillé juste pour savoir si il y aurait quelque chose de croustillant à raconter ce matin...  
-Ok, souffla-t-il. Désolée j'ai autre chose à penser et on n'est pas tous comme toi.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Réfléchis...Enfin si tu y arrives, répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire.  
-Très drôle, grogna Peter.

Derek eut un léger sourire, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, en écoutant les deux compères et la petite phrase sarcastique de l'humain de la meute. Soudain il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par une sonnerie de téléphone c'était celui de Stiles. Ce dernier prit son téléphone et décrocha. C'était sa tante, elle lui apprenait que le lycée était fermé pour cause d'inondation pour une semaine. Elle lui proposa de rester chez Stefan pour la semaine, le frère cadet d'Elena lui apporterait des vêtements. Il l'a remercia et raccrocha. Il posa son téléphone sur la table, entre temps le reste de la petite était venu prendre le petit déjeuner. Katherine fit de même après avoir demandé des vêtements propres à Lydia, cette dernière lui prêta non sans réticence. Katherine repensa à ce qui c'était passé hier, elle voulait des explications, donc elle se tourna vers Stiles pour lui demander.

-Tu m'avais promis de me raconter par rapport à ce c'est passé hier.  
-Oui, à moins que le loup poilu qui est à côté de moi veut le faire.  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répondit Derek, et vas-y je t'en prie comme tu adores parler.  
-Très drôle...Bon je te préviens ça va être un peu long.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit Katherine.  
-D'accord, il faut commencer par le début. Derek a rencontré une fille quand il était lycéen, elle s'appelait Kate Argent, elle a usé de ses charmes pour l'avoir dans ses filets, comme il était jeune il pensait qu'il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Alors il lui a dit que lui et sa famille étaient des loups garous. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Kate était une chasseuse de bête à poil. Un jour pendant qu'il était au lycée, elle et son père sont venus mettre le feu à sa maison. Une grande de partie de sa famille a périt dans l'incendie sauf Peter qui a survécu mais aussi Derek et sa sœur Laura. Enfin ce qu'il croyait. Puis Six ans plus tard il est revenu à Beacon Hill car sa sœur Laura y était revenue pour rendre visite à son oncle et pour affaire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la joindre. Comme je suis le fils d'un Shérif je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter la radio de mon père. J'avais entendu que deux personnes avaient retrouvé un corps enfin quand je dis un corps, plutôt la moitié d'un corps. Au début je croyais que c'était Derek l'assassin et je me suis trompé. C'était son Oncle ici présent en face de toi...  
-Tu étais obligé lui raconter ça...  
-Oui, enfin bref...J'en étais où...Kate a enlevé Derek et l'a torturé jusqu'à que Scott aille le libérer. Une fois qu'il a été libérer, on s'est tous retrouvés devant la maison qui avait cramé, puis il y eu des affrontements, Peter a égorgé Kate avec ses griffes puis Derek fit la même chose avec son Oncle il est devenu un Alpha.  
-Mais pour Cora...  
-Tu racontes la suite Derek car moi j'ai soif à force de parler.  
-Ok, souffla-t-il. J'ai toujours pensé que Cora avait péri dans l'incendie. Deucalion, qui membre d'une meute d'Alpha, avait kidnappé Boyd et Erica, quand on les a retrouvé avec Scott, malheureusement Erica était morte mais à ma grande surprise Boyd n'était pas seul il était accompagné de ma petite sœur Cora...  
-Ok, comment ça se fait que Kate est en vie?  
-On peut devenir de plusieurs façons un loup garou soit par la morsure ou par un coup de griffes.  
-Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama Cora. Sauf que Kate n'est pas qu'un loup garou mais elle est aussi un jaguar. Ce qu'on appelle un loup garou jaguar.  
-Bah, mince alors, souffla Isaac.  
-J'allais le dire..., fit Damon. On la tue comment?  
-Comme nous je pense..., répondit Cora.  
-Si on la décapite ça fonctionne aussi, grogna Derek. Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille me défouler...  
-Ne va pas trop loin grand frère et le mieux c'est qu'on reste ici. Kate ne sait pas qu'on est là, on ne craint rien ici.  
-C'est vrai, répondit Stefan. Je vais à la chasse, à plus tard.

Stefan alla dans la forêt pour s'abreuver de sang, il repéra un cerf, l'attrapa et commença à se nourrir. Il entendit un bruit au loin, il regarda les alentours. Il ne voyait rien, donc il finit de s'abreuver jusqu'à que la dernière goutte. Il entendit une branche craquer sous le poids d'une personne, il se releva et tomba nez à nez avec une femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il se demandait qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait sur sa propriété.

-C'est une propriété privée. Que faite vous chez moi?  
-Je suis à la recherche de mon petit frère et ma petite sœur.  
-Qui vous dit qu'ils sont ici?  
-Je m'appelle Laura Hale.  
Stefan se mit à réfléchir après l'annonce de son prénom et de son nom.  
-Qui me dit que vous êtes bien leur sœur ? vous devriez être morte.  
-Oui. Pour ça je peux remercier mon Oncle.  
Il décida d'envoyer un message à Damon pour qu'il vienne avec Derek et Scott. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui arrivaient dans leurs directions.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe petit frère?  
Derek qui n'avait pas vu la jeune femme car il était derrière Damon, il la vit enfin.  
-Laura, murmura-t-il. Comment c'est possible? Enfin je te croyais...  
-Morte. Oui, je l'étais jusqu'à que votre Bonnie face une ouverture. Alors j'en ai profité, d'ailleurs il faut que je la remercie. Bon tu viens faire un câlin à ta grande sœur ?  
-Oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Tu me présentes ?  
-Voici Damon le grand frère de Stefan et Scott.  
-Scott contente de te connaître, de ce que j'ai vu de l'autre côté, je peux dire que tu m'impressionnes. Peter est avec vous je suppose.  
-Tu supposes bien...  
-Chouette, j'ai un compte régler avec lui, répondit-elle mais en croisant le regard des frères Salvatore rajouta, je ne vais pas le tuer, même si il le mériterait vu qu'il m'a coupé en deux.  
-Ce serait compréhensible, répondit Damon, moi je serais à votre place je le décapiterai.  
-Damon la vengeance ne résout rien.  
-Je vous présente Saint Stefan...Bon va à la maison.  
-Je vous suis. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mon Oncle. Ça va être jouissif, répondit-elle en riant.

Ils prirent le chemin en direction du manoir.  
Stiles, Lexie et Katherine discutaient sur les marches du hall d'entrée de la maison. Peter et Isaac étaient dehors en train de s'entraîner, il sentit soudain une odeur familière, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien, une odeur qui ne devrait pas sentir car cette personne était morte. Il vit Les frères Salvatore, son neveu et Scott arriver vers lui. Une jeune femme était derrière eux, il la reconnut aussi vite.

-Laura. Ce n'est pas possible.  
-Si la preuve je suis là, par contre je dois faire quelque chose, grogna t-elle.  
-Quoi donc?  
-Ceci...  
Elle lui donna un coup de poing, le pauvre vola jusque qu'au pied de l'hyper actif.  
-Je te donne juste ce coup de poing même si tu mériterais bien plus. La vengeance ne résout rien, on a eu la preuve avec toi. Mais un seul faux pas et je te tue compris.  
L'oncle hocha à la tête positivement.  
-Bien. Je crois que j'ai des personnes à remercier pour avoir prient soins de mon petit frère. Lexie de l'autre côté j'ai vu beaucoup choses, vous avez aidée Derek malgré son sale caractère et son aire grincheux.  
-C'est un plaisir pour moi et puis j'aime bien quand il fait son grincheux.  
-Moi aussi...Stiles aussi d'une certaine manière tu l'as aidé, tu es le seul humain de la meute mais d'une intelligence rare. Je trouve que vous faite une bonne équipe tous les deux. Je voudrai te parler plus tard si tu veux bien.  
-D'accord, souffla Stiles.  
-Le monde est petit, répondit Peter. Toutes ses émotions mon...  
-Le coup que t'as donné Laura ne t'as pas coupé l'appétit, souffla Stiles. Qui veut m'aider?  
-Moi je veux bien, répondit Katherine.  
-Moi aussi, avant je voudrais voir ma petite soe...  
Laura n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa petite sœur sortie en trombe de la maison pour lui sauter dans les bras.  
-Je suis contente de te voir grande sœur.  
-Moi aussi...On va faire à manger.

Les deux sœurs Hale, Lexie, Katherine suivirent l'hyper actif dans la cuisine. Ce dernier regarda dans le frigo pour réfléchir à un plat. Il y avait des émincés de poulet et des légumes. J'ai trouvé se dit-il dans sa tête. Il sortit deux poêles, il commença sa préparation. Les filles mirent la table. Tout en finissant de cuir ses émincés de poulets avec de l'huile d'olive. Il réfléchissait à un plan pour détruire Kate. Il eut une idée lumineuse. Il courut dans le salon où se trouver Derek, Stefan, Scott et Damon, bien sûr il était tout essoufflé mais reprît son souffle aussi vite.

-J'ai trouvé un plan pour Kate.  
-Lequel est-ce ?, demanda Derek.  
-Scott tu appelles Chris, ordonna Stiles.  
-Mais...  
-Appel je te dis et tu lui dis de se ramener vite ici, puis il se tournait vers les deux frères Salvatore, vous pouvez appeler Bonnie s'il vous plaît.  
-Je vais le faire toute de suite, répondit Damon.  
-Bon je retourne à mes émincés de poulet moi, souffla-t-il.

Il arriva dans la cuisine, Lexie avait pris sa place le temps de son absence. Il reprit sa place, la cuisson des plats furent enfin fini, il les mit sur la table. Tout le monde s'installa, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Stiles ne parlait pas. Il peaufinait son plan pour retrouver Kate. Son meilleur ami le connaissant bien, il voyait qu'il cogitait, il voulait qu'il lui dise son plan mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'il devra attendre que Bonnie arrive. Le repas prit fin et Stiles alla à la véranda car il s'impatientait, il avait hâte que la sorcière pointe le bout de son nez. Cette dernière arriva en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. Ils se saluèrent et furent rejoint par le reste de la troupe.

-Tu peux nous expliquer ?, demanda Scott.  
-Voilà le plan auquel j'ai pensé...


	11. Chapter 11

EmissaireStilinski :Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Noooo Aime : Merci pour ton commentaire.

Voici le 11ème chapitres et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de faute par contre il est très court .

Bonne lecture .

P.S : Je rappel que les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas , ni les séries .

* * *

Stiles fit part de son plan,tout le monde accepta même si il y avait quelques raccordements à se mit en tête de faire un gâteau sous l'oeil aviser de la Banshee et de Katherine . Damon,Derek,Cora,Stiles et Scott discutèrent sous la véranda . Stefan et Caroline s'éclipsèrent pour discuter dans le bureau.

-Tu as pris ton comprimé pour l'hyper activité,demanda Scott.  
-Oui,je l'ai pris d'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder à faire effet,souffla son meilleur ami.  
-C'est pour ton bien.  
-Je sais...Mon loup garou grincheux ça te fait plaisir de retrouver ta grande soeur.  
-Oui.  
-Je vois que tu économises toujours ta salive,répondit Laura avec un petit ma mort tu parlais beaucoup plus.  
-En même temps je me suis retrouver seul et me parlait à moi-même on m'aurait prit pour un dingue.  
-Moi je le fait très souvent...,répondit Stiles.  
-Qu'est-ce que je disait on m'aurait pour un dingue,dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Je n'y crois pas deuxième sourire en même pas une semaine,tu as battu ton record,se moqua Stiles.  
-J'adore votre complicité,annonça Laura.  
-Nous complice,même pas en rêve,rétorqua Derek.  
-Je confirme.

Laura souriait en les regardant,elle n'en croyait pas un mot . Stiles commençait à fatiguer mais il voulait attendre,que sa cousine revienne de sa discussion avec Stefan.  
Caroline et Stefan de leurs côtés n'avait pas encore entamer leurs discussions,donc elle décida de prendre la parole et lui demanda :

-Donc tu voulais me parler de quoi ?, Questionna Caroline.  
-Premièrement je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement que j'ai eu suite à la mort de mon frère,je sais que ce n'a pas été facile pour vous et surtout pour toi.  
-Je les accepte,répondit-elle.  
-Deuxièmement je voudrais qu'on essaye de reprendre la relation qu'on avait avant car ça me manque...  
-Je veux bien mais avec le retour de Lexie...  
-Elle n'est pas toi,coupa Stefan,je veux dire je suis très heureux qu'elle soit de retour mais je n'ai pas la même relation avec elle que j'ai avec toi.  
-Oh ! C'est-à-dire ?  
-Je ne sais pas,c'est différent à vrai dire je suis un peu perdu,expliqua faut que je remette de l'ordre dans tout ça et dans ma tête.  
-Tu n'es pas le seul,je le suis aussi,je te propose qu'on se laisse quelques jours le temps de mettre notre esprit au clair.  
-Très bonne idée.  
-Je peux avoir un câlin,demanda Caroline.  
-Bien sûr !

Stefan l'enlaça et lui fit un baiser sur le front puis ils rejoignirent les autres . Stiles qui somnolait à cause de son traitement pour l'hyper activité,se leva en voyant la blondinette arriver pour lui dire en revoir . Cette dernière parti rejoindre sa voiture avec Elena et Bonnie . L'hyper actif parti enfin se coucher car il ne tenait plus debout,Katherine le suivit mais passa à la salle de bain pour se mettre en tenu de nuit et rejoignit la chambre.  
Les seuls qui restaient éveiller été Damon,Laura,Stefan,Peter et premier avait envie d'embêter son petit frère.

-Tu as enfin discuter avec Caroline.  
-Oui et ?  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit,demanda Damon.  
-Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà,affirma Stefan en buvant une gorgé de son verre de bourbon.  
-Oui enfin bref...Donc tu es perdu.  
-Tu veux bien qu'on en parle en es où avec Elena?  
-C'est compliqué...  
-Surtout qu'en on sent l'odeur de Bonnie sur toi,s'exclama Peter.  
-La ferme Peter,grogna Derek,occupe toi de tes affaires.  
-Puisse que c'est ça je vais au lit.  
-Vas-y on aura un peu de tranquillité comme ça.  
-Grrrrrrr,souffla Peter de monter à sa chambre.  
-Dire qu'il était ton mentor et que tu le considérais comme un héro,affirma Laura.  
-Depuis il t'a tué et tout à changer...  
-Je peux comprendre,répondit Damon,pendant plus de cent soixante ans j'ai fait la misère à mon petit frère.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Car je ne voulais pas être un vampire,je voulais qu'une chose mourir mais j'ai réalisé que mon petit frère à fait cela pour que je reste auprès de suis bien content d'être de nouveau à ses côtés.  
-Moi aussi Damon.  
-Je vais vous laissez,je suis claqué,je vais dormir dans la même chambre que Lexie et Cora.  
-Bonne nuit Laura.  
-Bonne nuit petit frère.

Les trois hommes discutèrent encore un moment puis ils décidèrent de se coucher enfin.


	12. Chapter 12

Noooo Aime : merci pour ton commentaire. j'adore la complicité de Derek et Stiles.

Brookedaviiis : Peut-être qui c'est faudra lire la suite.

Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute.

P.S : Rappel les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stefan se leva à l'aube, il voulait aller s'abreuver avant que tout le monde se lève pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Alors il sortit de sa demeure pour aller dans les bois, il chassa un cerf et le vida entièrement de son sang, il rentra tout en réfléchissant à sa conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Caroline, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Est-ce que c'était de l'amour? Est-ce que c'était de l'amitié? Il ne savait plus quoi penser et il était perdu. Il arriva enfin chez lui, Derek et son frère était entrain de boire un bon café. Damon lui donna un sourire narquois pour l'embêter, il leva les yeux au ciel puis alla se servir un verre de bourbon. Des pas assourdissant se firent entendre c'était Stiles qui arrivait, il était de bonne humeur et bien reposer.

-Salut les gars. Vous allez bien? Moi je vais super bien, j'ai un pêche d'enfer.  
-Moi aussi sa va très bien, répondit Damon.  
-C'est cool! Stefan tu bois un verre de bourbon dés la matin, tu es courageux...  
-Sa coupe la soif de sang.  
-Ok. Vous avez prévu quoi aujourd'hui?  
-Déjà on va faire des raccordements à ton plan, grogna Derek, et pas d'humain avec nous c'est trop dangereux.  
-Mais...  
-Je suis d'accord avec Derek, affirma Damon. Elena et Caroline resteront avec vous en cas de soucis.  
-Ok... Autrement ce soir c'est la pleine lune, Stefan tu as dis que tu connaissais un endroit.  
-Oui ce n'est pas trop loin d'ici,c'est dans les bois.  
-Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour vous attachez mes petits loups garous poilus.  
-Stiles, tu peux genre la fermer pendant cinq minutes, ça nous fera des vacances, grogna Derek.  
-Hmmm.  
-Je peux vous emmenez voir l'endroit.  
-hmmm, dit Stiles en hochant la tête.  
-On est parti.

Les frères Salvatore,Derek et Stiles partirent en direction de l'endroit auquel avait penser fois arrivée sur les lieux, ils suivirent le cadet des frères Salvatore, ils descendirent des marches. Derek regardait attentivement l'endroit, c'était assez spacieux surtout il y avait des petites fenêtres avec des barreaux pour laissait passer la luminosité de la lune.

-Ca te convient, fit Stefan en se tourna vers Derek.  
-Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait.  
-On peut y allez, cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos,s'exclama Damon.  
Stiles rigola à la réflexion de ce dernier.  
-Pourquoi tu ris ?, Questionna Damon.  
-C'est ce que tu as dis,tu es un vampire, donc tu es mort, donc tu es déjà froid, donc tu ne peux pas avoir froid dans le dos...  
-Tu rigoles juste pour ça...  
-Derek tu as un manque d'humour c'est impressionnant, rétorqua Stiles.  
-On retourne à la maison.  
-Oui frérot.

Pendant ce temps Katherine c'était levé après avoir prit sa douche, elle mit des vêtements propres, elle dirigea vers la cuisine et il n'y avait se servit une tasse de thé,elle entendit les garçons enfin plutôt Stiles, ils étaient sous la véranda. Elle décida donc de les rejoindre.

-Bonjour les gars, Petit Stiles, en s'asseyant à côté et lui fit une baiser sur la joue.  
-Bonjour Katherine. Pourquoi Stiles à droit un baiser sur la joue ?, Questionna Damon.  
-Car il est gentil avec moi.  
-Nous aussi, on te laisse en vie, répondit Damon avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
-Très drôle...  
-Bonjour à tous.  
-Salut Peter tu as l'air fatiguer, remarqua Katherine.  
-Oui j'ai veillé une partie de la nuit pour écouter et savoir s'il y avait certaine chose croustillante, rien du tout...  
-Tu écoutais qui?  
-Nous, affirma l'hyper actif, il espérait qu'on fasse autre chose...  
-Oh...  
-En tout cas je serais à ta place, je sais ce que je ferais.  
-Oui, tu ne l'ais pas, rétorqua Stiles.  
-Exact et Stiles est un gentleman. Ce qui est très rare de nos jours pour avoir vécu cinq cents ans, répondit Katherine.

Stiles peut habituer à ce genre de compliment rougit. Les soeurs Hale et Lexie arrivèrent en riant de bon coeur.

-Bonjour les filles de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, affirma Peter.  
-C'est bizarre en te voyant la mienne est parti, grogna Laura.  
-Pfff, souffla Peter.  
-Stiles je pourrais te parler seul à seul, demanda Laura.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Si vous voyez Peter écouter se qu'on dit vous l'égorger.  
-Reçu cinq sur cinq Laura, répondit Damon.  
-Grrrrrrr... Je vais aller faire un gâteau pour m'occuper.  
-Je vais avec toi, on ne sais jamais, fit Katherine.  
-Je viens avec vous, s'exclama Cora.

Stiles et Laura marchèrent un peu pour s'éloigner et ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe. L'hyper actif se demandait ce que lui voulait il s'en inquiétait pas car il se sentait bien en sa présence.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je veux te parler.  
-Exact.  
-Par où commencer...  
-Par le début...  
Laura rit à la boutade de l'hyper actif.  
-Une Hale qui rigole c'est très rare.  
-Je suis celle qui a le plus d'humour, affirma Laura.  
-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire.  
-Voilà ce je voulais te dire. J'étais de l'autre côté je vous voyais tous. J'ai vu Peter devenir fou après qu'il m'est tué. J'ai vu mon petit frère être triste. J'ai vu ses retrouvailles avec Cora. J'ai vu votre rencontre qui m'a fait rire. Je t'ai vu aussi te débattre avec le démon.  
-J'ai tué beaucoup de gens..., souffla l'hyper actif.  
-Faux il a tué beaucoup de gens, toi tu n'as tué personne, tu es la bonté même, tu es gentil, tu as sauvé Derek.  
-Lui aussi m'a sauvé beaucoup fois et la dernière fois c'est qu'en j'ai été posséder.  
-Je le sais, je l'ai vu et il tient beaucoup à toi.  
-Je sais.  
-Je vais te dire quelque chose que ton père et même Derek ne sait pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que sais?  
-Ta mère était au courant que notre famille étaient des loups garous.  
-Tu blagues là !, s'étonna Stiles.  
-Non, nos mères se connaissaient très bien et elles étaient très amies.  
-Peter était au courant ?, Questionna Stiles.  
-Non, je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir.  
-C'est gentil.  
-On va rejoindre les autres.  
-Ok.

Ils se levèrent d'un bon, ils rejoignirent Derek et Stefan qui était toujours au même endroit puis ils entendirent des éclats rires qui se rapprocher de plus en plus. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvra c'étaient Cora et Katherine. Elles étaient poursuivit par Peter, qui lui était recouvert de farine, les filles se mirent derrière Derek et Stefan pour être protéger.

-Peter tu es très beau comme ça je trouve, se moqua Laura.  
-Très drôle, grogna se dernier, les filles venaient ici autrement c'est moi qui vient à vous.  
-Non, on reste ici. En plus on est bien là n'est ce pas Cora.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi, je suis bien derrière mon grand frère adoré.  
-Vous me laissez plus choix,dit-il avec un air sadique.

Peter s'approcha à pas de loup, il balança le reste de farine qui rester dans le saladier, malheureusement ça retomba sur son neveu. Peter en voyant ça prit le poudre d'escampette. Derek se leva, il enleva son débardeur tout en grognant, ce qui fit rire encore plus sa grande soeur. En voyant cela il secoua son débardeur sur elle. L'hyper actif était mort de rire, mais réussi qu'en même dire qu'il serait temps de préparer le repas, Stefan acquiesça positivement. Ce dernier suivit de Stiles, Lexie et Laura pénétrèrent dans la cuisine qui était dans un sale état. Stiles voulut commencer à nettoyer mais fut arrêter par Lexie.

-Cora,Katherine et Peter venaient toute de suite,hurla Lexie.  
Ils arrivèrent aussi vite.  
-Vous avez su salir mais maintenant vous allez nettoyer, expliqua la vampire, et vous allez nous faire le repas.  
-Mais...  
-Stiles il n'y pas de mais, tu vas dans le salon avec Stefan.  
-Ok, souffla t-il.

Il alla dans le salon accompagner de Stefan, isl furent rejoint par Derek, ils discutèrent pratiquement pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à qu'on leurs disent que le repas était fin prêt, ils rejoignirent le reste de la petite troupe qui était installé à table. Stiles se mit à côté Katherine, Stefan sa meilleure amie, Derek entre ses deux soeurs.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: la pleine lune et l'arrivé de quelqu'un. Surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

Noooo Aime : Merci pour ton commentaire .

P.S : Rappel les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas .

Voici le nouveau chapitre .

Bonne Lecture .

* * *

Le repas fut enfin fini, Jeremy fit son entré dans la maison avec un sac de sport où il y avait des vêtements et l'ordinateur portable pour l'hyper actif. Stiles le remercia, emmena le sac de sport dans sa chambre, il prit son dossier de recherche, alla reprendre l'ordinateur entreposer sur la table de la cuisine et s'éclipsa dans la bibliothèque pour enregistrer toutes ses informations sur son ordinateur portable.

Katherine demanda si c'était possible qu'on l'emmène faire les boutiques, Peter accepta de l'y amener, Kira, Lexie et Lydia se firent une joie de ce joindre à eux, enfin surtout la banshee donc ils partirent tout les quatre. Elena son apparition est demanda si Damon était là, malheureusement il n'était pas revenu, elle décida de l'attendre car elle voulait absolument discuter avec lui.

Isaac commençait à être énerver, en effet il commençait à sentir les effets de la pleine lune qui approcher. Laura, Derek et Scott allèrent dans le jardin, pour faire un entraînement et qu'il se défoule.

Stefan,Jeremy et Elena décidèrent de rejoindre l'hyper actif qui était dans la bibliothèque. Il était tellement absorber par ce qu'il était entrain de faire et il ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Jeremy mit une main sur son épaule pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là, il sursauta et se calma aussitôt.

-J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, souffla t-il.  
-Désoler, répondit Stefan, mais tu étais tellement absorber par ce tu faisais que tu ne nous a pas entendu.  
-C'est vrai mais je profite tant que je peux lire.  
-Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, conseilla Elena.  
-Je pense que tu as raison, je ne sens plus mon dos et mon cou, dit-il en s'étirant. Où sont les autres?  
-Peter est partit avec les filles pour les emmener faire les boutiques, Cora fait une sieste, Laura, Derek et Scott sont dans le jardin avec Isaac pour qu'il se défoule, il commence à sentir les effets de pleine lune, informa Stefan.  
-Isaac à encore du mal à se contrôler mais avec la famille Hale et Scott il n'y aura aucun problème, affirma l'adolescent. Les Hale sont des loups de naissances, ils se contrôlent parfaitement, Scott très bien aussi. Je vais éteindre mon ordinateur et je vais vous faire un gâteau.

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, il rejoignit la cuisine accompagner de Stefan, Elena et Jeremy. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, il vit ses amis entrain de réhydrater à cause des efforts qu'ils avaient fournit, avec un regard amuser il voulut leur dire quelque chose mais se dit qu'il valait mieux se taire. Il commença à chercher les ingrédients qui lui fallait pour faire le dessert de ce soir. Il mélangea la farine, les oeufs, le lait, la levure, le sucre en poudre et le sucre vanillé. Il versa le contenu dans un moule qu'il avait préalablement beurré. Il inséra le moule dans le four qui avait été allumer une demi-heure avant pour qu'il soit chaud.

Peter arriva en compagnie des filles qui revenait avec les bras charger de sac. Ses dernières allèrent dans leur chambre respective pour déposer leurs achats. Stiles avait envie de titillé son meilleur ami.

-Scott tu vas hurler à la lune ce soir, se moqua Stiles.  
-Tu vas voir qui va hurler à la lune dans un instant, répondit Scott avec un sourire narquois.

Scott commença à courir après lui, l'alfa arriva très vite derrière l'hyper actif, ce dernier essayait de lui échapper en vain. Katherine arriva au même moment, Stiles se mit derrière elle.

-Vous jouez à quoi , demanda t-elle, à celui qui court le plus vite.  
-Dans ce cas là c'est Scott qui va gagner, affirma Kira.  
-Non, on joue pas à ça, s'exclama Stiles, j'ai juste dit à Scott qu'il allait hurler à la lune ce soir.  
-Ce n'est que ça..., souffla Katherine, ce que dit Stiles est vrai soit dit en passant.  
-Ha! tu vois il n'y a pas que moi qu'il dit.  
-Grrrrrrrr très drôle, grogna l'alfa.  
-Vous continuez à vous courir après ou on rejoint les autres, demanda la kitsune.  
-Rejoignez-les! Moi je vais sortir mon gâteau du four.  
-D'accord.

Stiles alla à la cuisine, il sentit une bonne odeur se dégager encore plus qu'en il sortit le gâteau du four, il le posa sur le plan travail et il éteignit le four. Il rejoignit les autres qui était dehors, ils étaient entrain de discuter de tout et de rien. La discussion se coupa net qu'en ils virent une silhouette inconnue alors que pour d'autre elle ne l'était pas du tout. Katherine se mit derrière l'hyper actif.

-Bonjour Elijah, fit Stefan.  
-Bonjour très cher Stefan. Katherine pourquoi te caches-tu?  
-Réflexe, murmura t-elle.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal.  
Puis il s'approcha de Stiles et de l'ancien vampire.  
-C'est fascinant la ressemblance entre Maxence et ce jeune homme. Comment tu t'appels?  
-Stiles!  
-C'est surement un surnom, affirma Elijah.  
-Oui, mon vrai prénom est imprononçable il y a trop " Z ", dit-il en faisant une grimace.  
-D'accord, je suis venu voir si Katherine était en sécurité, à se que je vois c'est le cas.  
-En effet, s'exclama Damon en arrivant derrière le vampire vieux de mille ans.  
-Damon...je vous croyais mort.  
-Je suis un survivant,dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Katherine.  
-Je suis heureux que vous soyez en vie. J'étais venu pour vous dire que Klaus n'a pas encore déduit qu'il pouvait faire de nouveaux hybrides donc pour l'instant vous êtes tranquille.  
-On va vous laissez, fit Derek, on doit y aller.  
-A demain grincheux, répondit Stiles.

Derek lui envoya un regard noir, la meute suivirent aussitôt, Scott fit un dernier baiser à sa petite amie et accéléra le pas pour les rattraper. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils sortirent les chaînes qui étaient dans des sacs. Ils attachèrent en premier Isaac et Cora, cette dernière avait du mal à se contrôler depuis sa séquestration qu'elle avait subit. Ils attachèrent aussi Scott. Derek et Laura arrivaient à se contrôler donc ils étaient assit en attendant que la lune vienne à son apogée.

Pendant ce temps au Manoir, Elijah était partit depuis un moment, Elena demanda à Damon si elle pouvait lui parler en privé, il accepta avec réticence mais la suivit jusqu'au bureau.

-Pourquoi voulus-tu me parler ?, Questionna t-il.  
-Je te trouve bizarre depuis que tu es revenus d'entre les morts. On n'a pas été une fois seule depuis ton retour. Tu ne m'as pas embrasser une seule fois.  
-C'est compliqué...  
-Il y a rien de compliquer soit tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ou pas...  
-Je ressens toujours de la tendresse pour toi, je serais toujours là pour toi mais je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, souffla Damon.  
-Tu sais combien temps j'ai pleuré pour toi, cria t-elle.

Elena se mit à sangloter et partit en courant du bureau. Lexie l'attrapa au vol l'emmena dans sa chambre. Jeremy qui était là voulut une explication mais fut arrêté par la sonnerie de son téléphone, c'était Bonnie qui voulait absolument le voir, il envoya un message à cette dernière pour lui dire qu'il arrivait toute de suite. Stefan alla voir son grand frère pour lui demander une explication.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?  
-J'ai rompu avec Elena, répondit Damon. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir...  
-A quel sujet?  
-Que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle.  
-Tu lui as dit pour...  
-Pas encore. J'attend qu'elle fasse de même.  
-Bien.  
-Je vais appeler Alaric pour lui demander, si il peut m'héberger pour la nuit.  
-D'accord. Tu m'appels au moindre problème.  
-Merci petit frère.

Damon sortit, appela Alaric pour lui demander un hébergement pour la nuit, ce dernier accepta. Stefan rejoint les autres qui était dans le salon. Stiles faisait le pitre pour faire rire les filles et Danny, ce qui fonctionner très bien. L'hyper actif lui donna une part de gâteau puis ils entendirent des hurlements, en effets la lune était arrivée à son apogée.

Isaac avait du mal à se contenir. Scott se tourna vers lui et lui devait se concentrer sur son point d' qu'il essaya de faire au mieux. De son côté Cora avait beaucoup de mal aussi mais Derek et Laura veillait sur elle, la nuit passa assez rapidement, à l'aube il se dirigèrent vers la Manoir.

* * *

Je réfléchit à une autre fiction toujours crossover TVD et TW .

Sinon vous pouvez lire ma première fiction elle est finit .


	14. Chapter 14

Noooo Aime: Merci pour ton commentaire.

Brookedaviiis: Oui il y aura bien du Bamon.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Elena se leva à l'aube, malheureusement elle était fatiguée, elle avait beaucoup parler avec Lexie. Cette dernière a été son écoute et de très bon conseille. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Stefan aimer tant se confier à Lexie. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café, s'installa à la table tout en regardant si elle avait des messages. Elle en avait une dizaine de Caroline, elle se dit qu'elle lui répondra plus tard. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle en fut sorti par des bruits de pas puis elle releva la tête, c'était Katherine. Cette dernière prit une tasse de café et apporta le reste gâteau que l'hyper actif avait fait la veille.

-Bonjour Elena. Tu devrais prendre une part de ce gâteau avant que Peter arrive, en plus c'est Petit Stiles qu'il a fait, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Elena en prit une part en plus elle n'avait pas manger depuis hier midi.  
-Bonjour et merci.  
-De rien. Ca n'a pas l'aire d'aller.  
-Pas vraiment mais sa va passer.  
-Ok.  
-Bonjour Elena.  
-Bonjour Stiles. Tu as l'aire de bonne humeur.  
-Oui, depuis que je dors avec Katherine...enfin on dort pas vraiment ensemble...enfin si mais pas dans le même lit...  
-Respire Petit Stiles, lui dit Katherine, Elena avait comprit.  
-Je confirme, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.  
-Ok. Ca vous dit une omelette façon Stilinski.  
-Oui je meurs de faim, répondit Katherine.  
-C'est parti.

Tout en mettant sa poêle à chauffer et battre ses oeufs dans un saladier. Il se demandait si la pleine lune c'était bien passer pour ses amis loups garous. La bonne odeur se propagea dans le manoir, ce qui réveilla le reste de la troupe.

-Il y a une bonne odeur par ici, s'exclama Laura en arrivant dans la cuisine accompagner du reste de la famille Hale.  
-Je suis entrain de faire une omelette façon Stilinski, répondit Stiles.  
-Je vois que tu as hérité des dons culinaires de Claudia.  
-Comment tu sais ça ?, Questionna l'hyper actif.  
-Je suis venu plusieurs fois avec ma mère. Toi, tu n'étais pas là car tu étais avec Scott.  
-Maman connaissait la mère de Stiles ?, Questionna Cora.  
-Oui elles étaient très amie.  
-Je ne savait pas. Derek tu savais?  
-Non plus, souffla son frère.  
-Je peux leur dire ce que je t'ai dis hier, demanda Laura.

L'hyper actif hocha la tête positivement tout en posant la poêle sur la table.

-En faite Claudia était au courant qu'on était des loups aidé beaucoup maman quand il y avait une mort qui était peut-être surnaturel, elle se renseignait auprès de son pour savoir où mener son enquête et si il y avait du nouveau. Elle a gardé le secret jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

Stiles réalisa à ce moment là qu'en faite il était bien le digne héritier de sa mère.

-Comme Stiles le fait avec nous, répondit Peter.  
-A la différence c'est que son père est au courant maintenant, répondit Laura.  
Tout le monde resta pensif jusqu'au moment où Peter brisa qui le silence.  
-Il n'y pas plus gâteau. Comment ça se fait?  
-On l'a finit avec Elena avant que tu arrives. Il fallait qu'elle goutte à cette merveille, dit-elle en regardant Stiles.

Ils finirent de prendre le petit déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien, chacun vaquèrent à leur occupation, jusqu'à qu'ils entendent un bruit assourdissant qui venait de la véranda. Stefan y alla pour voir ce que c'était, en faite c'était un Jeremy complètement saoule et qui divaguer complètement.

-Salut Stefan...  
-Jeremy qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, Questionna Stefan.

Ils furent rejoint par Elena, Derek et Laura.

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir. Ma première petite amie est morte, ma deuxième aussi et ma troisième aussi mais elle ait revenu à la vie. Pour faire quoi? Pour mieux larguait... Voilà pourquoi j'ai bu.  
-Bonnie ta quittait, demanda Elena.  
-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre...  
-Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle était mystérieuse. C'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état. La dernière fois on a eu du mal à te remettre sur pied.  
-La dernière fois c'était quand, il y en a eu tellement...

Jeremy s'effondra en sanglotant, sa soeur s'approcha de lui pour essayer de le la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas droit au bonheur comme les autres, dit-il les yeux remplit de larmes.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire petit frère, à part qu'avec le temps sa passera.  
-Tiens, un café te fera du bien, dit Stiles.  
-Merci, souffla t-il.  
-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, en plus Stiles à fait une bonne omelette, s'exclama Elena, n'est-ce pas Katherine.  
-Stiles est parfait en tout, affirma l'ancien vampire, si il en reste car avec Peter le goinfre ce n'est pas gagner.  
-Tous à la cuisine.

Stiles arriva dans la cuisine et servit une assiette à Jeremy. La matinée passa très vite Elena et Jeremy ont passé ce temps là discuter. Scott reçut un appel de Chris pour lui dire qu'il était sur le point d' jeune Alfa a prévenu aussitôt Stefan qui lui fait de même avec Bonnie. Le premier point du plan Stiles était de savoir si Kate était toujours au Nouveau Mexique. Jeremy en voyant son ex petite amie arriver est devenu blanc comme un linge, Cora et Lydia sans se concerter du moins de vif voix juste avec un simple regard. Elles l'emmenèrent dans le salon. Le chasseur de loup garou arriva enfin.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer, demanda Chris.  
-On va laisser cet honneur à Stiles, c'est lui qui à trouver le plan, répondit Scott.  
-En faite j'ai demandé à Bonnie si grâce à ton sang on pourrait savoir si Kate est toujours au Nouveau Mexique, expliqua Stiles.  
-Est-ce que c'est possible?  
-Oui il me faut juste un peu de votre sang et la carte du Nouveau Mexique.  
-J'ai la carte, répondit Stiles en la posant sur la table.  
-Il me faudrait un couteau.  
-Le voici.  
-Merci Katherine.

Bonnie coupa Chris au niveau du poignet pour avoir quelques gouttes de sang, qu'elle a fait couler sur la carte tout en disant ses incantations. Après plus d'une heure le verdict tombe elle n'est plus là-bas. Ils mirent tous à réfléchir. Où pouvait-elle bien être. Soudain Derek et Stiles se regardèrent, ils étaient arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Beacon Hill, s'exclamèrent les deux compères.  
-Mais pourquoi elle irait là-bas ?, Questionna Kira. On est tous là.  
-Mon père est à Beacon Hill, affirma l'hyper actif.  
-D'après-vous elle pourrait s'en prendre au père de Stiles.  
-Je connais bien ma soeur, elle en est malheureusement capable. Il y a qu'une façon de l'arrêter. C'est qu'elle meurt, répondit Chris d'un ton sec.  
-Stiles tu peux appeler ton père, demanda Derek.  
L'hyper actif commençait à trembler et tout le monde voyaient qu'il avait peur.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant, dit Derek pour essayer de le calmer. On est encore sûr de rien.  
-D'accord. Je vais le faire.

Stiles composa le numéro de son père et attendit plusieurs sonneries avant qu'il décroche.

-Allô Papa.  
-On m'avait jamais appeler comme ça.  
-Kate, s'écria Stiles.  
-Tu m'as reconnu. C'est un bon point pour toi. Je serais là demain matin à la première heure.

Voyant que Stiles commençait à vaciller, Chris prit le téléphone.

-Kate tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, affirma ce dernier.  
-Pourtant après qu'il a fait à Alisson, ce serait normal qu'il meurt aussi.  
-Il n'était plus lui même...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux qu'une seule je veux Derek.  
Il allait pour ajouter quelque chose mais il n'a pas eu le temps qu'elle avait raccroché.  
-Hors de question, cria Stiles.  
-Tu veux qu'on fasse comment? Elle a prit ton père en otage.  
-Tu viens de retrouver Laura...On va trouver un plan...  
-Besoin d'un coup de main,s'exclama une voix.  
Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'entré de la demeure.  
-Bonsoir Elijah.  
-Je peux vous aidez et j'ai emmené quelqu'un avec moi.  
Une jeune adolescente fit son entré.  
-Je vous présente Davina. Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais méfier des apparences. C'est une sorcière très puissante.

* * *

Fin pour ce chapitre

Dis moi ce que vous en penser.

Je vais le 1er chapitre d'une fiction d'une nouvelle fiction en ligne ce soir ou demain.


	15. Chapter 15

Noooo Aime : Merci pour ton commentaire.

Je remercie aussi ce qui lisent ma fiction mais qui ne mettent pas de commentaire. N'hésitaient pas un commentaire sa me ferait plaisir.

Rappel : Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Ils étaient tous entrain de regarder la jeune sorcière, ils se demandaient si elle étaient vraiment aussi puissante que Elijah surtout Scott, Derek et leurs amis. Laura qui en connaissait beaucoup plus sur le monde surnaturel que sa famille.

-On vous croit, dit-elle.  
-Vous appelez comment? Et qui êtes-vous ?, Questionna Davina.  
-Je m'appelle Laura et je suis la grande soeur de Derek et Cora.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire, que ce qu'il dit est vrai, demanda Cora.  
-Quand j'étais de l'autre côté, j'ai vu beaucoup chose et qu'il y avait bien plus d'être surnaturel que je le pensais.  
-D'ailleurs pendant que tu es là Bonnie je voudrais te remercier grâce à toi, je suis au côté de mon petit frère et de ma petite soeur.

-De rien.

Stiles était plus dans ses pensés, il écoutait rien, il pensait qu'à une chose son père mais il ne voulait pas que Derek accepte le chantage de cette garce de Kate. Scott avait remarqué que son meilleur ami était pensif dans ses cas là il ne parlait pas mais par contre son cerveau bouillonner. Il devait surement réfléchir à un plan.

-Stiles tu peux nous dire à quel plan tu réfléchis, demanda son meilleur ami.  
-Déjà hors de question que Derek accepte ce chantage. Elijah vous êtes l'un des êtres surnaturels le plus fort.  
-Exact.  
-D'après ce que j'ai compris Alaric est un aussi un vampire original. Bonnie et Davina est-ce que vous pouvez fusionner vos force et votre puissance?  
-Je pense que oui. J'avais fusionné ma puissance avec ma grand mère et aussi avec ma mère pour réveiller la sorcière original.  
-Vous êtes une sorcière d'après ce que m'a dit Elijah en plus de la lignée des Bennett, expliqua Davina. Une des familles les plus puissantes. En tout cas je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'ai acquis beaucoup de puissance grâce à la moisson. J'ai les pouvoirs de certain de mes ancêtres.  
-Pendant quelques temps moi aussi mais j'aurais pu mourir, affirma Bonnie.  
-Vous pouvez appeler Alaric ?, Questionna l'hyper actif.  
-Je le fait toute de suite, répondit Stefan.  
-Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir avec ce plan mais qui te dis que sa va fonctionner, souffla Peter.  
-Rien ne me le dit. On a un avantage sur elle. On a deux sorcières puissantes, on a deux vampires originals, on a une meute de loup et en plus quelques vampires.  
-C'est vrai, il a raison on a toute les cartes en main, s'extasia Isaac.  
-En plus vous avez un chasseur de vampire, affirma Jeremy.  
-Je peux aider aussi, je rappel que je suis une Kitsune.  
-On a une véritable armée on a juste à fusionner nos forces. Chris est-ce que tu as des balles en argent?  
-Oui! J'en ai tout une caisse.  
-Alaric arrive et j'ai prévenu Caroline en même temps.  
-On a toute la nuit pour affiner notre plan, je fais une promesse demain à la même heure ma soeur sera morte, dit Chris d'un ton sec.

Chris et Jeremy se mirent ensemble dans un coin, le jeune Gilbert voulez tout savoir sur cette loup garou jaguar. Les deux sorcières allèrent dans la bibliothèque pour parler et s'exercer à la sorcellerie. Elijah discutait avec ses amis vampires et la meute. Alaric, Caroline, Damon et Enzo arrivèrent en même temps, quelques minutes après ce furent autour de Matt et Tyler. L'hyper actif expliqua le plan tout en faisant un repas pour redonner des forces à tout la tribu. Tout le monde était près à toutes les éventualités qui pourrait faire défaut à leur plan. Bonnie et Davina rejoint la troupe, l'aîné des frères frères Salvatore croisa le regard de la première jeune femme, ce que remarqua Elena. Cette dernière le mit dans un coin de son cerveau, elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, ils avaient plus important à faire, c'est-à-dire sauvait le père de Stiles mais demain quand Kate sera six pieds sous terre. Elle aura une conversation avec Damon.

Stiles était dans la cuisine entrain de la pâtisserie pour éviter de penser et de réfléchir. Il fut rejoint par Katherine, Stefan, Scott et Caroline. Ils regardaient l'hyper actif qui n'arrête pas de bouger dans tout les sens. Sa cousine et son meilleur ami savaient qu'il en faisait autant pour éviter de penser au pire pour demain. Katherine donna un regard à Caroline pour avoir son avale pour s'approcher de Stiles, cette dernière hocha la tête positivement. L'ancien vampire c'était rapprocher mit l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Lâche ce saladier s'il te plaît, demanda t-elle.  
-Si je le lâche, je vais partir en vrille. Je me connais..., souffla l'hyper actif.  
-Fais moi plaisir.  
Stiles lâcha enfin le saladier.  
-Voilà! Tu es contente.  
-Maintenant tu viens avec moi.  
-Mais il faut que je nettoie, je ne peux pas laisser la cuisine en désordre.  
-Je m'en occupe, répondit Stefan.  
-Merci! Maintenant tu me suit.

Katherine prit la main de Stiles, le tira en passant devant tout le monde, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, ils allèrent dehors mais suivit de près par Laura, Derek, Scott, Lexie, Caroline et Elena. Après avoir nettoyait la cuisine fit de même.

-On est dehors maintenant, tu veux jouer à quoi, dit Stiles d'un très sarcastique.  
-On ne va pas jouer mais tu vas sortir tout le négatif que tu as toi.  
-Comment je fais ça?

Katherine eu un petit sourire. Stefan savait où la brunette voulait en venir, elle avait fait la même chose par rapport à ce que lui avait Silas.

-Tu vas hurler et sortir tout la négativité que tu as toi.  
-Ok.

Stiles cria mais pas assez fort.

-Tu vas hurler encore plus fort.  
-Mais...  
-Tu veux que je demande à Derek de planter ses griffes dans l'un des tes bras.

Derek fit deux pas en avant et sorti ses griffes. Stiles le regarda puis se détourna vers Katherine. Il hurla à plein poumon. Dans se cri on pouvait entendre pleins d'émotions comme la peur, l'angoisse et la colère.

-Je vais poser une question à nos ami les loup garou. Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu et ressenti dans cet hurlement.  
-Pour ma part de l'angoisse et de la colère, répondit Laura.  
-Moi je rajouterais la peur, fit Scott.  
-Merci! Tout ces sentiments que tu ressens, tu ne doit pas les garder en toi. tu dois t'en servir pour avancer et te battre.  
-Je sais mais je n'y arrive plus..., souffla Stiles.  
-Tu sais en cinq cent ans si j'aurais baissé les bras une seule fois, Klaus m'aurait tué à la seconde même. Vu l'armée que l'on a et ton plan je crois que n'importe qui pour y laisser sa peau.  
-Tu crois?  
-J'en suis sûr mon Petit Stiles. Je dirais même que demain à la même heure on savoura une coupe de champagne et tu trinquera avec ton père.  
-Ok je te crois.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers leurs amis. Caroline arrêta Katherine et lui dit "merci pour son aide". Cette dernière souri à cette simple phrase. La soirée passa assez vite certain en profitèrent pour ce perfectionner comme Jeremy aux armes à feux. Les loups garous s'entraînèrent dans le jardin. Les vampires prit des forces en buvant du sang via des poches sauf Stefan qui lui c'était nourrit de sang animal. Kira perfectionna son pouvoir de Kitsune et s'entraîna avec avec son sabre. En voyant tout ce petit monde travailler d'arrache pied pour sauver père cela mit du baume au coeur de l'hyper actif. Demain matin à l'aube ils seraient tous près pour accueillir comme il se doit Kate Argent.

* * *

Dans le prochain Kate aura une confrontation avec de nos amis de Mystic Falls. D'après vous ce sera qui?

Je vais mettre le premier chapitre de ma troisième fictions. Toujours crossover Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries.

Si finalement les frères Salvatore avaient une soeur et qu'elle s'installe à Beacon Hill. Comment va t-elle réagir que ses frères sont toujours vivants?


	16. Chapter 16

Noooo Aime : merci pour ton commentaire

Rappel : Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Ils se levèrent tous une heure avant l'aube, enfin pour ceux qui avait dormi, ils réglèrent les derniers détails. Ils étaient prés. L'attente fut longue pour Stiles, il avait l'impression que les secondes durer des heures, une vie était en jeu et pas n'importe laquelle celle de son père. Mais il avait confiance en ses amis et son plan. Kate devait arriver dans quelques minutes, Katherine avait vu que Stiles commencer à stressé, pour le détendre un peu et qu'il se sente bien. Elle prit lui la main avec la sienne et entrelaçaient ses doigts avec les siens. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis ils entendirent une voiture arriver. C'était la voiture du père de Stiles et son bord Kate et ce dernier. Ils sortirent de la voiture, Kate se mit derrière John et elle mit ses griffes au niveau de la gorge plus exactement de carotide.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux dans la meute, affirma t-elle. Je me présente Kate Argent.  
-On le sait. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous présentez, répondit Caroline. Maintenant relâche mon Oncle.  
-Parce que vous croyez que j'allais le libérer même pas en rêve. Je compte bien le tuer pour me venger.  
-Et de quoi exactement ?, Questionna Chris qui arrivait derrière elle.  
-Bonjour cher grand frère. Je veux venger la mort d'Alisson car c'est à cause de Stiles.

Stiles baissa la tête en sentant ses larmes arriver.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, répondit Scott.  
-Tu prends sa défense ça ne m'étonne pas.  
-Je ne suis pas le seul, tout le monde le pense même Chris.  
-Exact! Je pense la même chose.  
-Les nouveaux vous pensez pareil, j'y imagine.  
-Tu imagines bien, répondit Katherine.  
-Je vois que j'ai à faire deux jumelles.

Elena et Katherine se tenait l'une à côté de l'autre.

-Tout à fait, affirma Elena jouant le jeu de Kate.

Katherine fit quelques pas vers Kate pour être en face d'elle. Elle se toisèrent du regard un moment.

-Tu n'as pas peur de m'approcher.  
-Tu me feras rien car c'est dans ton intérêt.  
-Pourquoi, grogna Kate qui avait enlevé ses griffes de la gorge de John.  
-Si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie fuir et avoir quelqu'un à ta poursuite jusqu'à la fin de ta vie misérable.  
-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça. D'abord qui es-tu ?, Questionna Kate qui relâche de plus en plus sa vigilance.  
-Katherine je suis une amie de Stiles.  
-Le meurtrier de ma nièce.  
-Non, il ne l'ait pas contrairement à toi, répondit une voix.  
Kate tourna la tête sur la gauche, pour voir Laura qui se tenait debout et bien vivante devant elle. Sur le coup de la surprise elle lâcha le Shérif, Elena et Caroline prit leur vitesse vampirique pour les emmener rapidement et très loin de Kate.  
-Laura, souffla t-elle. Comment c'est possible?  
-La politesse voudrait que je te réponde mais je ne le ferais pas. Par contre avant qu'on te tue, je vais t'expliquer la différence entre Stiles et toi.

Kate essaya de s'enfuir mais en vain, Car elle fut retenu par deux bras puissant, à sa gauche la personne qui l'a tenait d'une main très ferme était Elijah et de l'autre côté c'était Alaric.

-Mais lâchait moi, hurla Kate.  
-Laissez moi réfléchir, fit Elijah. Non, désoler ça ne rentre dans le plan de Stiles.  
-Maintenant je vais t'expliquer mais avant que tu essayes de nous fausser compagnie. Il faut que tu saches certaines choses.  
-Que je sache quoi exactement, grogna le loup garou jaguar.  
-Déjà que ceux qui te tiennent sont des vampires mais pas n'importe lesquelles des originaux ils ont été créer par la sorcière original.  
Kate les regarda un peu abasourdie.  
-De l'autre côté du cercle ce sont aussi des vampires mais ils ont été engendrer, juste à côté se sont deux sorcières très puissante et à titre d'info d'un simple regard elles peuvent te faire souffrir. Toutes les infos sont bien rentrer dans ce qui te sert cerveau, demanda Laura.  
-Oui.  
-Voici mon explication concernant Stiles et te concernant. La différence c'est que Stiles était posséder et qu'il s'en veux énormément alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Toi, tu as dragué mon petit frère pour arriver jusqu'à notre famille, un jour de semaine où j'étais au lycée avec Derek tu as mis le feu à notre Manoir où il y avait toutes notre famille. Est-ce que tu savais au moins qu'il n'y avait pas que des loups garou, qu'il y avait des êtres humains, aussi de très jeunes enfants dont ma petite soeur qui est ici présente. Il y avait aussi mon oncle Peter aussi dedans qui à entendu leurs hurlements douleurs, il entendu leurs coeurs s'arrêter, que dire de ce que lui à ressentit prisonnier d'une maison en flamme et ne rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver mais t'entendre toi qui jubiler et rire en dehors de la maison avec ton père. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuer car si il est devenu fou, enfin plus exactement c'est son loup qui l'est devenu pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Tout est de ta faute, dit Laura sous l'emprise de la colère.  
-Merci pour ton long monologue mais sache que je n'ai aucun regret. Vous attendez quoi pour me tuer?  
-Celui qui va te tuer c'est Derek. Car il a énormément souffert, à cause de toi il ne voulait plus faire confiance à personne jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Stiles une dès seule personne à qui il a donné sa confiance même si le dira jamais à haute voix. Derek viens près de moi.

Derek avança il avait le sabre de Kira entre les mains. Il arriva à côté de sa grande soeur et se mit en face de Kate.

-Derek comment vas-tu, demanda Kate avec un petit sourire.  
-J'irais bien quand tu seras en enfer.  
-Il y a une chose que je vais regretter c'est nos corps en corps.  
-Pas moi, grogna Derek. Chris tu veux dire une dernière chose à Kate.  
-Dit bonjour de ma part à notre père en enfer.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle entendra car quelques secondes après elle fut coupé en deux. La famille Hale, Chris et la meute mirent le feu au corps de Kate. Chris ne fut pas triste car Kate n'était plus sa soeur de plus fort longtemps. Kate avait tué bien plus de personne que Derek ou Laura. Peter c'est une autre histoire mais il serait pas devenu complètement dingue si Kate n'avait pas mis le feu à leur Manoir. Il mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Derek, sa soeur était enfin en enfer là où elle devait être depuis bien longtemps.

De son côté Stiles était heureux, il l'enlaça son père, il était en vie et en bonne santé. Aucun de ses ami avait péri dans la bataille. Kate était en enfer. Il avait eu pour Katherine mais il savait qu'elle avait peur de rien. Son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection. Maintenant il était tant d'aller faire le repas. Stiles demanda à sa cousine si elle pouvait appeler sa mère pour lui dire que son père était ici. Cette dernière accepta aussitôt. Chris lui décida de repartir à Beacon Hill. Elijah et Davine firent de même mais eux partirent en direction de la Nouvelle Orléans.  
Stiles alla préparer le repas, il décida de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, il fut aidé par les soeurs Hales, Katherine, Elena et Caroline.

Le père de Stiles alla faire une petite sieste car ces dernières vingt quatre heures avaient été éprouvante et à la terrifiante. Cette sieste il alla la faire dans la chambre où dormait son fils, il fut interloqué par les deux lits côte à côté. Il demandera à son fils des explications mais pour l'heure il voulait qu'une seule chose dormir.  
Retour à la cuisine, Stiles était le chef et il donnait les directives aux jeunes femmes. Katherine qui d'habitude n'acceptait pas les ordres d'autres personnes à part d'elle même, elle écouta attentivement.

Derek, Peter, Stefan et Damon allèrent enterrer le loup garou jaguar dans la forêt. Au retour ils discutèrent un peu, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin au même moment la mère de Caroline arriva.

-Bonjour Liz, fit Damon.  
-Bonjour Damon.  
-Je vous présente Derek et son oncle Peter se sont des amis de Stiles.  
-Enchantée! Je suis la mère de Caroline et la tante de Stiles. Je suis au courant de tous ce qui est surnaturelle.  
-Bien, répondit Derek.  
-Pourquoi mon frère est ici? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?, Questionna Liz.  
-Une ancienne connaissance a enlevé John et l'a ramené jusque ici, répondit Peter.  
-Il n'est pas blessé j'espère, demanda inquiète Liz.  
-Non! Il va bien et votre neveu avait prévu un plan sans risque, affirma Stefan.  
-D'accord je voudrais le voir.  
-Suivez nous.

Ils rentrèrent dans le Manoir, Liz sentit une bonne odeur qui arrivait de la cuisine. Elle vit son neveu avec les filles entrain de cuisiner. Il avait bien hériter le talent culinaire de sa mère. John arriva juste derrière elle, cette dernière se retourna, elle vit son frère puis l'enlaça.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.  
-Moi aussi mais mon fils avait tout prévu. D'ailleurs Stiles il faut que je te parle, fit John.  
-D'accord on va aller dans la bibliothèque. Les filles vous allez y arriver sans, demanda Stiles avec un ton ironique.  
-Dégage avant que je te frappe, répondit Caroline.  
-Ok! Papa tu me suit.  
-D'accord.

Le père et le fils allèrent dans le bibliothèque, s'installèrent sur l'un des canapé.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?, Questionna l'hyper actif.  
-Pourquoi il y a deux lits côte à côte dans ta chambre?  
-En faite je ne fais plus de cauchemar depuis quelques jours grâce à une personne.  
-Qui?  
-Katherine! Lexie tu vois qui sait?  
-Oui.  
-Elle s'est rendu compte que la présence de Katherine m'apaiser lors d'une sieste, du coup elle a eu l'idée qu'elle dorme avec moi.  
-Il se passe quelque chose avec cette Katherine ?, Questionna son père.  
-Papa, s'insurgea Stiles.  
-J'ai compris je ne poserais plus de question.

On toqua à la porte c'était Laura.

-Le repas est près Chef Stilinski.  
-Ok, on arrive.

Laura partit laissant seul les deux hommes.

-J'ai une dernière question.  
-Laquelle est-ce?  
-Comment ça se fait que Laura Hale est en vie?  
-Tu lui demanderas toi même. On va manger.  
-Je te suit.

Il allèrent rejoindre la troupe qui était déjà à table. John se mit à côté de sa soeur, son fils se mit à côté de son meilleur ami. Le repas se passa avec des discussion plus ou moins sérieuse. Stiles taquina son loup garou grognon préféré, ce qui exaspérer ce dernier. Le repas pris fin, Alaric, Damon , Enzo et Bonnie partirent sous le regard noir de la jeune Gilbert. Avant de partir John demanda à Laura si ils pourraient parler tout les deux demain, cette dernière accepta puis John et Liz dirent en revoir leurs enfants respectif et partirent à Mystic Falls. Les trois mousquetaires suivirent quelques minutes après. Stiles était sous la véranda, une ombre apparut c'était Katherine avec deux coupes de champagne.

-Katherine qu'est-ce que tu fais avec deux coupes de champagne.  
-Je t'ai fait une promesse hier.  
-Exact.

Katherine lui donna une coupe de champagne.

-A la tienne Petit Stiles.  
-A la tienne Katherine.  
-Tu vois je te l'avait dit tout c'est bien passer.  
-Oui! J'avais tellement peur pour mon père.  
-Il est en vie et en bonne santé. Il faut voir le côté positif.  
-Exact et Kate est maintenant en enfer.  
-Là où est sa place.  
-Tu sais la Katherine que tu nous montre en ce moment me plaît bien.  
-C'est gentil! Avec toi je ne fais pas d'effort. Je suis vraiment celle que j'étais avant de devenir un vampire.

Leur regard se croisèrent et se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes puis ils entendirent un bruit. C'était Isaac et Scott. Ces derniers s'avancèrent puis s'installèrent en face d'eux.

-Je vais vous laissez. Il faut que j'aille faire ma manucure, fit Katherine.  
-A tout à l'heure Katherine.

Les deux loups garous attendirent que la porte d'entrée se ferme pour commencer à parler.

-Alors il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?, Questionna Scott.  
-Non! Je n'ai aucune chance de toute manière.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
-Elle a plus de cinq cents ans et doit avoir beaucoup d'expérience alors que moi pas du tout, souffla Stiles.  
-N'importe quoi, rétorqua Isaac. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas d'expérience que tu ne peux pas plaire à Katherine. A mon avis tu as peur de te lancer.  
-Peut-être bien. On peut parler d'autre chose. Stefan et Derek vous tombez bien.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Car on lui pose des questions sur Katherine et lui. Sa ne lui plaît pas, répondit Scott.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aiderez, répondit Stefan.  
-Par contre tu peux nous dire, si Stiles peut lui plaire.  
-Katherine la garce vampire je pourrais répondre mais Katherine version humaine je ne sais pas même si je le pourrais je ne l'aurais pas fait.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Car ça ne me regarde pas.  
-Merci Stefan, souffla Stiles.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Comment va se passer la conversation de Damon et Elena.

Klaus va bientôt le savoir pour le double Petrova. Mais quelqu'un d'autre de la Nouvelle Orléans va le savoir avant lui. Mais qui tel est la question.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus cool sans surnaturel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme promit un chapitre sans parler de surnaturel. Bon je sais que ça arrive rarement dans les deux séries respectifs. Mais j'avais envie.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le clan Hale savouraient leurs victoire face à Kate Argent, Stiles étaient très heureux de savoir son père saint et bien vivant.

Elena étaient heureuse certes mais attendait avec impatience sa conversation avec son ex petit ami, elle voulait des explications, elle voulait savoir si ses doutes concernant Bonnie était fondé. Elle se demandait si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai comment aller le prendre son petit frère... Elle verrait tout ça demain, elle était fatigué et ils avaient tous eu une journée très fatigante et ils avaient besoin de repos. Elena rentra avec sa meilleure amie chez elle.

Stiles alla se coucher suivit de près par Katherine. L'hyper actif s'endormit assez vite, la brunette se permit de le contempler, il était si beau comme ça avec ses grains de beautés qui parsemer son visage. Cette dernière était perdu par rapport à ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas quelles sentiments elle éprouvait exactement. Est-ce que c'était dû au faite qu'elle était sorti avec Maxence, l'ancêtre de Stiles. Elle voulait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais à qui? Car elle n'avait pas d'ami c'est en grande partie de sa faute si elle ne serait pas comporter comme une garce durant toute sa vie. Elle était tellement prit par ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormait, bientôt elle s'en alla dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, Caroline et Elena arrivèrent en fanfare et elles réveillèrent tout le monde en tapant dans des casseroles. Déjà que Derek était grognon de nature mais réveiller comme ça c'est encore pire. Ils allèrent tous prendre leurs petits déjeuner préparer avec soins par les deux jeunes filles. Soudain Caroline se leva de sa chaise et demanda du calme.

-Je pourrais avoir un peu de calme s'il vous plaît.  
-Tu demandes ça alors que tu nous a réveillé en tapant sur une casserole, répondit son cousin.  
-J'ai eu que cette idée pour vous réveillez tous en même temps, affirma la jeune fille.  
-Tu sais que Derek est déjà grognon de nature mais aujourd'hui ce sera encore pire, souffla Stiles.  
-La ferme, grogna Derek.  
-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Il va se calmer, affirma t-elle. J'ai eu une idée en me réveillant ce matin.  
-Attention tous aux abris ma cousine à eu une idée, dit Stiles en se cachant sous la table.  
-Arrête de faire l'idiot et reviens t'asseoir, ordonna Caroline.  
-Mais faire l'idiot c'est sa nature, répondit Derek.  
-Grrrrrrrrrrrr, grogna l'hyper actif.  
-Bon... Voilà mon idée. Sa vous dirait de passer la journée au lac.

La meute se tourna vers Derek avant de donner leurs réponses. Ce dernier en voyant les regards braquer sur lui roula les yeux vers le haut.

-Pourquoi pas...  
-Je suis d'accord avec tous ce qui c'est passé hier sa fera du bien à tout le monde, s'exclama Lexie.  
-Les filles vous m'aidez à préparer le repas de ce midi, demanda Stiles.

Les filles donnèrent une réponse favorable au jeune homme. Ils préparèrent le repas et les boissons, ils les mirent dans des sacs isothermes pour qu'ils gardent leurs fraîcheurs. Le lac n'étant que à un kilomètre du Manoir ils y allèrent à pied tout en chantonnant des comptines qu'il chantait dans leur enfance. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bord du lac et s'installèrent en cercle. Katherine se mit à côté de l'hyper actif et se mit tout de suite en maillot bain. Stiles détourna le regard en sentant ses joues devenir rouge. Il se mit en tenu de bain lui aussi et alla directement à l'eau. Scott,Kira, Danny, Isaac, Lexie, Cora et Peter suivirent le même mouvement. Derek et Stefan préféraient rester avec les filles. Caroline et Elena s'éclipsèrent pour parler seule à seule laissant seule les cinq autres. Katherine avait les yeux river sur l'hyper actif. La blonde vénitienne le remarqua. Elle réfléchit à comment elle pourrait aborder la conversation sachant qu'elle ne se confirait pas si facilement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu as l'aire pensive Katherine, demanda Lydia.  
-Je réfléchissait...  
-En regardant Stiles fixement, en voyant le regard noir de la brunette elle rajouta, je suis franche de nature et je dis ce que je pense.  
-Je vois... Je n'ai pas vraiment de personne à qui me confier, Katherine regarda le frère cadet des Salvatore. Je sais que tout est ma faute...  
-Je peux me permettre de te dire quelque chose, coupa Laura.  
-Vas-y, souffla Katherine.  
-Avec tous que t'a vécu c'est juste logique. Mon petit frère a vécu pratiquement la même chose que toi à peu de chose près. Il s'est fermé à tout émotion, il est devenu froid et il avait tel colère en lui que je me demande comment il a fait pour tuer personne. C'est vrai que je peux comprendre Stefan, son frère et même Elena qu'ils t'en veulent mais si tu n'aurais pas vécu tous ses drames dans ta vie tu aurais été très différente. Je défie n'importe qui de vivre juste la moitié de ce que tu as enduré sans devenir une garce.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Laura, intervint Elena. Moi quand j'ai perdu mon petit frère Jeremy j'ai éteins mon humanité. j'ai fait des choses atroces.  
-Oui! Je n'aurais pas tuer Jeremy, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça.  
-Il est en vie et c'est ça qui est le plus important pour moi maintenant. Damon m'a quitté je lui en veux, si mes doutes son fonder j'en voudrais à une autre personne mais mon petit frère sera toujours près de moi.  
-Tout à l'heure tu disais que tu n'avais personne à qui te confier.  
-Oui!  
-Tu voudrais parler de quoi ?, Questionna Lydia.

Cette dernière voyant que Katherine détourna la tête n'insiste pas mais c'est sans comptait sur l'obstination de Lydia. Elle glissa un mot dans la main de la brunette en toute discrétion où il était écrit.

"On trouvera un moment demain pour parler de Stiles dans ma chambre. "

Katherine regarda ensuite la blonde vénitienne et hocha la tête positivement pour lui répondre. Stiles arriva vers elle, il était tout tremper et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu ne viens pas te baigner, demanda Stiles.  
-Je préfère peaufiner mon bronzage, répondit-elle.  
-Viens te baigner s'il te plaît.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-J'ai dis non.  
-Je te dis que si.  
-Katherine dit lui oui autrement sa peut durer des heures avec mon cousin.  
-Je confirme, répondit Scott en revenant de sa baignade.  
-Ok j'arrive..., souffla t-elle.

L'hyper actif sauta de joie, il retourna dans l'eau suivit de Katherine mais qui avait beaucoup de mal car l'eau était trop froide à son goût. Stiles lança un regard à Isaac ils se comprirent toute suite. Ils commencèrent l'asperger d'eau, Peter vient s'en mêler en les aidant.

-Ils sont à trois contre Katherine elle ne va pas s'en sortir toute seule, affirma Cora.  
-En plus dans les trois il y a deux loups garous. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire petite soeur. On va aller l'aidé. Tu viens avec moi.  
-Avec plaisir, dit-elle en rigolant.

Les deux soeurs Hale allèrent se mettre de chaque côté de Katherine. Laura s'occupa de son Oncle, Cora du cas d'Isaac. Katherine s'approcha à pas de loup du jeune adolescent. Elle lui sauta dessus quelques minutes après il se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. La brunette en profita pour s'extirper et commença à courir mais fut rattrapé par Stiles.

Caroline regarda la scène, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Katherine Pierce qui s'amuser, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais elle riait ce n'était pas la seule même le loup garou grincheux se mit à rire.

-Pincez moi ou je rêve, s'exclama Lydia.

kira la pinça.

-Tu es folle et sa m'a fait mal en plus.  
-Au moins tu as la preuve que tu ne rêves pas, répondit la Kitsune.  
-Bref! Le grand Derek Hale qui rit je dois le marquer en rouge sur mon calendrier.  
-Très drôle, grogna ce dernier.  
-Je me disais aussi ça ne pouvais pas durer...

Quelques minutes après Stiles arriva accompagner des autres. Il s'essuya et s'installa sur sa serviette. Il sortit le repas du midi qui était dans un des sacs isothermes pour servir ses amis. Ils mourrait tous de faim. Les heures au bord du lac passèrent à une vitesse folle. La petite troupe partir en fin de soirée et se dirigèrent vers le Manoir. Elena en profita pour envoyer un message lui demandant de venir au Manoir. Ce dernier donna une réponse favorable. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils étaient tous exténuer mais c'était une bonne fatigue, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'y avait pas de drames surnaturel et aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Damon arriva vingt minutes après avoir répondu au message de son ex petite amie. Il rentra dans la demeure, il salua son frère et il discuta un peu avec lui. Elena arriva, ils allèrent tous les deux dans la bibliothèque pour discuter.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?, Questionna Damon.  
-Je voudrais une réponse à une question que je me pose. Je vaux que tu sois franc avec moi, demanda t-elle.  
-Je te le promet.  
-Est-ce que tu m'as quitté pour Bonnie?  
-Comme je t'ai promis d'être franc, répondit Damon. Alors oui je t'ai quitté pour Bonnie.  
-Merci de confirmer mes doutes. Tu demanderas à Bonnie qu'elle vienne me voir et ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Je veux juste m'expliquer avec elle.  
-Je lui passerais le message.  
-Ok... Si tu veux retourner voir Stefan fait le. J'ai besoin d'être seule un petit moment.

Ce dernier acquiesça à sa demande et la laissa seule. Damon resta un moment avec son frère, Derek et Stiles. L'hyper actif était content de voir son frère d'humour. Ce dernier expliqua à Damon que Derek avait rit aujourd'hui et qu'il avait marqué sur calendrier de la cuisine avec Lydia. Le loup garou émit un grognement avant de lui donner une claque derrière la tête. Après cela Stiles décida de rejoindre les filles qui était entrain de faire des sandwiches pour le repas du soir.

Damon partit voir sa petite amie. L'aînée de la famille Gilbert rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine. Lexie lui proposa un sandwiche qu'elle ne refusa pas. Caroline et Elena partir rejoindre leur chambre d'étudiante. Stiles qui était épuisé par cette journée au bord du lac alla se coucher. En entrant dans sa chambre il trouva Katherine allonger sur son lit qui contempler le plafond. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas entendu entré et sursauta en le voyant.

-Petit Stiles prévient que tu es là.  
-Désoler, souffla t-il. Tu as passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui, demanda t-il.  
-Oui, j'ai passé une excellente journée, répondit-elle avec sourire.  
-Moi aussi. Par contre je suis épuisé, dit Stiles en baillant. Je crois que je vais dormir comme une masse.

-Katherine tu dors...

L'hyper actif tourna sa tête vers elle, effectivement la brunette c'était endormi.

-Bonne nuit belle endormit.

Stiles éteignit la lumière est mit quelques minutes pour s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Que pensez-vous de cette journée au lac?

De la discussion Damon et Elena?

De Derek qui rigole?

N'hésite pas à mettre un avis positif ou même négatif.


	18. Chapter 18

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla au petit matin de bonne humeur, il regarda sur le côté Katherine était déjà lever. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver une fois que ce fut chose faite, il s'habilla et rejoignit la cuisine. Il y trouva sa compagne de chambre entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. Il frappa à la porte pour prévenir de son arriver. Elle se retourna et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Stiles lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide. Katherine lui répondit que tout est prêt qu'il n'avait plus qu'a s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, elle emmena tout ce qu'il y avait besoin pour le petit déjeuner sur la table. Katherine avait des pancakes. L'hyper actif la remercia pour ce festin de roi puis il passa à l'attaque. Ils discutèrent un moment tout les deux, ils échangèrent des regards complices et des sourires. Ils étaient tellement prit par leur conversation qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'il n'était plus seul. En effet Derek, Stefan et Peter étaient entrain de les regarder, les deux premiers n'osant pas les déranger et le troisième voulais savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

-On dérange peut-être, s'extasia Peter.

Stiles sursauta d'un coup.

-Peter tu déranges toujours, rétorqua l'hyper actif. Bonjour Stefan et Derek. Je vous conseille ses pancakes, ils sont succulents.

Stefan et Derek en prirent tout les deux. Le vampire mordit dans son pancake.

-Stiles tes pancakes sont excellents.  
-C'est Katherine qui les a fait, s'exclama Stiles.  
-Katherine ils sont très bon.  
-Merci, répondit la brunette.  
-Et moi on demande mon avis ou pas, souffla l'oncle de Derek.  
-Tu manges tous ce qui peut-être manger donc on s'en fou, dit Stiles avec un ton sarcastique.  
-Grrrrrrrrrr, grogna Peter.

Les quatre autres personnes se mirent à rire. Ils furent rejoint petit à petit par le reste de leurs amis. Derek décida d'entraîner un peu Isaac, il fut accompagné par son oncle et Stefan. Stiles, Danny, Scott et Kira regardèrent l'entraînement. Lexie passa du temps à discuter avec les deux soeurs Hale car elle voulait en savoir plus sur son loup grincheux préféré. Lydia et Katherine allèrent dans la chambre de la Banshee pour discuter seule à seule.

-Alors dit moi tout, fit Lydia.  
-En faite sa fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas confier à quelqu'un que j'ai un peu de plus je ne sais pas où commencer.  
-Tu peux prendre tout on temps j'ai demandé à Lexie de faire attention à Peter notre curieux préféré.  
-Ok. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour Stiles. Il faut que j'arrive à faire la part des choses entre Maxence et lui. Je ne sais pas comment faire.  
-Est-ce que tu peux faire des différences entre les deux ?, Questionna Lydia.  
-Là est tout le problème c'est exactement les même physiquement, le caractère ils sont pareil et mentalement aussi.  
-Je vois ton problème. Hier quand Kate est arrivé. Est-ce que tu as peur pour lui?  
-Déjà elle m'a énervé quand elle a dit que c'était la faute de Stiles que sa nièce était morte.  
-Tu n'es pas la seule...  
-J'avais tellement pour son père, je ne voulais pas qui vive ce que j'ai vécu quand j'ai perdu toutes ma famille. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour détourner son attention jusqu'à l'arriver de Laura.  
-Quoi d'autres?  
-J'ai eu peur de le perdre comme j'ai perdu Maxence, dit Katherine en sentant une larme couler.  
-Hey, pleure pas ma belle. Je crois que tu as à ta réponse, affirma la Banshee.  
-Je crois aussi. Merci Lydia, fit la brunette en l'enlaçant ce qui surpris Lydia.

Une fois qu'elles ont fini leur discussion, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le jardin. Soudain une voiture arriva c'était Elena. Cette dernière expliqua au plus jeune des frères Salvatore, qu'elle avait donner rendez-vous à Bonnie pour avoir une explication. La jeune sorcière arriva quelques minutes après, Stefan demanda à la petite troupe de rentrer et qu'il fallait préparer le déjeuner de ce midi.

Elena et Bonnie se retrouvèrent donc seule à seule. Un silence assourdissant se fit durant quelques minutes et elles se toisèrent du regard. Stefan qui aidait à la préparation du repas, il écoutait la discussion, non par curiosité mais pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en viennent pas aux main. Elena invita Bonnie à s'asseoir sur un bac qui était devant la maison. La deuxième décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de prendre la parole:

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle, on n'avait pas prévu ce qui c'est passé.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu es passé du stade je te déteste à celui de "Je t'aime" , demanda d'un ton très énerver.  
-J'ai passé du temps avec lui, j'ai appris à le connaître, il m'a fait rire. Je me suis rendu compte que malgré certain défaut il avait de nombreuses qualités. Mes sentiments envers lui sont venu peu à peu.  
-Jeremy tu en fais quoi. Je te signale que tu étais la troisième petite amies qu'il perdait et qu'il voyait mourir. Il était tellement heureux quand tu es revenu à la vie. Je ne t'en veux pas pour moi mais pour mon petit frère.  
-Je sais qu'il a souffert mais les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas, répondit Bonnie.  
-Non, tu ne sais pas, hurla Elena.

Le ton entre était monté d'un cran. Elena avait du mal à garder son sang froid. Stefan qui avait écouté la conversation par intermittence avait lâché la casserole. Il se dirigea vers la véranda suivit par Lexie. Les deux amis s'interposèrent entre Elena et Bonnie.

-Vous allez vous calmez, demanda Stefan.  
-Oui c'est bon, souffla Elena. Juste une dernière chose je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fais à mon frère et je te raille de ma vie. Pour moi tu n'existe plus.

Elena rentra à l'intérieur, elle alla directement dans le salon, elle commença à tout casser mais deux bras l'arrêtèrent c'était ceux de Laura. Elle n'essaya pas de se débattre et s'effondra en larme dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bercer pour se calmer. Une fois calmer Bonnie décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Stefan et Lexie allèrent voir si Elena était enfin calmer, ce qui était le cas voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis pour manger puis les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent quelques minutes. Stiles proposa à le jeune Gilbert de se joindre à eux. Cette dernière refusa disant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Stefan envoya un message à Caroline pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui répondit qu'elle arriverait dans une demi heure. L'hyper actif décida de faire l'idiot pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qu'il réussit à faire en arrachant même un sourire à Elena. Le repas se finit sous les pitreries incessants de Stiles, il décida d'en rajouter une couche en embêtant son loup garou grincheux. Katherine qui était à côté de lui n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait, elle avait mal au ventre. Les garçons allèrent dans le salon pour voir les dégâts causer par Elena et tout remettre en ordre pendant les filles débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle. Caroline arriva sa meilleure amie se jeta dans ses bras et partir discuter dans la bibliothèque.

L'après midi passa assez vite, l'heure du dîner arriva, ils décidèrent de manger chinois et ils commandèrent par téléphone. La commande une demie heure plus tard. Cette fois Stefan fut plus rapide que Derek est paya en n'oubliant pas de donner un pourboire au livreur. Ils décidèrent de manger dans le jardin en se mettant en cercle. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant. Soudain le téléphone de Stefan sonna et il répondit.

-Bonsoir Stefan.

Stefan reconnut la voix assez facilement.

-Bonsoir Elijah. Pourquoi m'appels-tu?  
-Katherine est en danger.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Que pensez-vous de la discussion houleuse de Bonnie et Elena? Qui a raison? Qui a tord?

Katherine est en danger. Lequel est-ce?


	19. Chapter 19

brookedaviiis: A partir du prochain chapitre il y aura plus de Bamon promis.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

-Comment ça en danger, demanda Stefan.  
-Klaus à beaucoup d'ennemis dont Marcel il va partir ce soir pour Mystic Falls. Il veut tuer Katherine dont il faut qu'elle parte d'ici.  
-Tu veux qu'elle aille où? Il faut qu'on la protège.  
-Débrouillez-vous.  
-Ok... Merci d'avoir prévenu.

Stefan se tourna vers ses amis.

-Un ennemi de Klaus qui se nomme Marcel arrive pour te tuer Katherine.  
-Et vous proposez quoi ?, Questionna t-elle.  
-Il faut que tu partes d'ici.  
-Hors de question. Je ne peux pas laisser Petit Stiles il a besoin de moi pour dormir paisiblement.  
-Je pars avec toi comme ça il n'y a pas de problème. On peut aller Beacon Hill.  
-Je viens aussi, fit Stefan.  
-Je t'accompagne, ajouta Caroline.  
-Je vais rester ici avec Alaric pour protéger vos arrières. Mais deux vampires pour défendre Katherine est très mince.  
-Je vais demander à Damon de venir avec nous.  
-Ok... Je vais chez Alaric. Comme ça tu pourras lui dire de venir directement ici et vous pourrez partir aussi vite.  
-Merci Elena.

Elena partit quelques minutes après, Stiles appela son père pour expliquer la situation et qu'il lui ramène toute ses affaires. Stefan fit de même avec son grand frère, Damon accepta à une seule condition c'est que sa belle Bonnie vienne avec eux. Il lui dit qu'il sera là dans moins d'une heure. Le père de Stiles arriva avec les affaires de son mais pas que ça car Liz à eu l'idée de prendre quelques affaires pour Katherine. Cette dernière la remercia pour cette attention. Caroline alla faire ses bagages. Damon et Bonnie arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Bien entendu Lexie fit parti du voyage. La meute prépara également leurs valises pour leur grand retour dans leur ville natale. Caroline fit son retour son oncle lui proposa de dormir chez lui car il avait une chambre vacante, il fit de même avec Katherine mais dans la même chambre que son fils mais dans deux lits différents. Caroline dire en revoir à sa mère, Stiles et son père firent de même. Matt arriva à temps pour redonner la Jeep à Stiles. Ils partirent tous dans la direction de Beacon Hill.

Les heures pour arriver à Beacon Hill furent très longue et épuisante pour une grande parti de nos voyageurs. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Derek proposa à Damon, Stefan et Bonnie de s'installer chez lui. Stiles et son père arrivèrent chez eux accompagner de leurs deux invitées. John fit visité la chambre à sa nièce, pendant ce temps là Stiles installa le lit de camp pour lui. Derek arriva au loft avec Isaac, Laura, Cora, Stefan, Peter, Damon et Bonnie en voyant le peu décoration sur le lieu d'habitation de son petit frère n'étonna pas Laura.

-On ne peut pas dire que c'est chargé en décoration, souffla Laura.  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de la déco ses derniers temps, grogna Derek.  
-Ok... Il faudrait montrer où la forêt se trouve à Stefan pour qu'il puisse se nourrir et je voudrais revoir notre ancienne on pourrait essayer de la rénover qu'en dis-tu?  
-Le mieux ce serait de la rasée complètement...  
-On verra ça. On y va maintenant.  
-On vous suit, s'exclama Damon.

Ils partirent du loft pour aller en direction de la forêt. Au bout de quinze minutes il arrivèrent à l'entrée des bois. Ils y pénétrèrent à pied après quelques pas ils se trouvèrent en face du Manoir des Hale. En voyant l'état de la demeure Damon comprit la colère de Derek. Laura rentra à l'intérieur en compagnie des frères Salvatore et la jeune sorcière. Derek préféra rester à l'extérieur, il s'adossa sur un tronc d'arbre en attendant qu'ils reviennent, il pensait à une personne qui avait été particulièrement proche de lui il y a quelques années. Une jeune femme qu'il lui manquait affreusement mais il s'est toujours résign2 à l'appeler car le monde dans lequel il vit est trop dangereux pour elle. Soudain il entendit une voix qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Derek est-ce que tu m'entends, dit Laura en s'approchant doucement de petit frère.  
-Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...  
-J'avais remarqué vois-tu, rétorqua t-elle. On va demandé à un architecte de passer pour voir ce qu'on peut faire.  
-Si tu veux...  
-Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-D'accord on rentre au loft.  
-Ok.

Ils remontèrent tous les cinq dans la camaro de Derek. Ils rentrèrent se reposer car la nuit en voiture plus ce début matinée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps Katherine et Caroline s'installèrent doucement, Stiles avait fait de la place à la brunette pour qu'elle range ses vêtements. La cousine de Stiles avait finit depuis longtemps, elle appela Elena pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien arriver, sa meilleure amie était rassuré et l'informa que pour l'instant il n'y avait aucune trace de Marcel aux alentours de Mystic Falls. Elles papotèrent un petit moment puis ce dire en revoir. Caroline sortit de sa chambre pour allez voir son cousin et Katherine. Son cousin lui proposa aux filles d'aller rejoindre leurs amis au loft de Derek.

De l'autre côté de la ville une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année s'installer dans son appartement, elle n'était pas seule, ses deux jeunes frères étaient avec elle. C'était elle qu'avait eu la garde à la mort des ses parents car ses frères et soeurs plus âgé ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper car ils avaient eux mêmes des enfants. Elle commença à déballer certains cartons, elle tomba nez à nez avec de vieille photo. Elle se mit à penser à des souvenirs qui était fait de joie mais aussi de tristesse. Soudain une photo l'interpella plus que les autres, c'était une photo d'un jeune homme et d'elle dans un parc. Une larme coula sur une de ses joues mais elle se reprit en entendant les hurlements dans la chambre de ses petits frères. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir ce qu'il passait...

De leurs côté Stiles affinait son plan pour conserver l'identité réelle de Katherine. Il y avait qu'un seule moyen qu'elle en change, c'est là que Chris Argent entre action, il va se faire passer pour son Oncle. Katherine avait choisi son nouveau prénom elle même connaissant les origines française du chasseur, elle décida de s'appeler " Fanny Argent " . Lydia adora toute de suite, L'hyper actif fut immédiatement conquit et le reste de leurs amis aussi. Il devait trouver une raison pour lequel cette dernière devait habiter chez le Shérif. Caroline trouva aussi comme Chris devait partir en voyage ne voulait pas laisser une jeune adolescente seule sans référent adulte, il avait demandé à John qu'elle vive chez le temps son voyage. Il était pas très de vingt heures quand ils eurent finit de parlementé. Tout les jeunes partirent chez eux. Peter grogna car c'est lui qui allait préparer le repas. Il regrettait déjà d'être rentrer, comme il avait été faire les courses avec Isaac et Cora. Stefan alla l'aider voyant sa mine déconfite et ils s'attelèrent à cette tâche.

A la maison Stilinski c'est les filles qui se chargèrent du repas ensemble pendant que Stiles mettait la table. Le père de ce dernier arriva, il rentra directement dans la cuisine en sentant la bonne odeur. Stiles l'informa que c'étaient Caroline et Katherine qui avait le dîner. Ils passèrent tout en mangeant son fils lui annonça pour maintenir l'identité secrète de la brunette qu'elle avait et qu'en publique il devait l'appeler " Fanny " et son nouveau nom de famille était " Argent " puis il continua de l'informer pour le reste jusqu'à la fin du repas. John donna l'ordre au à son fils et aux deux jeunes femmes d'aller car ils avaient des têtes de morts vivants. Caroline alla dans sa chambre pour y passer la nuit. Stiles alla dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama pendant que la brunette fit de même dans la chambre. L'hyper actif cogna un coup sur la porte pour savoir si il pouvait rentrer. Ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard. Il s'allongea sur le lit de camp n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Info: a partir de ce chapitre il n'y aura pas Elena, Enzo, Alaric, Matt, Tyler et Jemey du moins pour l'instant.

Info: J'insère une autre série à cette fiction.

Que pensez-vous déménagement à Beacon Hill? Stiles va t-il le supporter? Qui est là nouvelle jeune qui emménage à Beacon Hill.


	20. Chapter 20

Brookedaviiis: Dans les prochains chapitres je vais approfondir les pouvoirs de Stiles. Pour la nouvelle il faut que tu lises ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le lendemain Stiles, Caroline et Katherine se réveillèrent très tôt car il devait aller au lycée pour confirmer son transfert et celui de la brunette. Chacun leurs tours ils passèrent à la salle de bain puis rejoignirent la cuisine où le père de Stiles prenait son petit déjeuner. L'hyper actif s'installa à côté de son père et les deux jeune se mirent en face. Trois quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient fin prêt pour aller au lycée. L'hyper actif déposa sa cousine au loft puis prit la route en direction du lycée. Arriver devant le lycée, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, malheureusement ils devaient attendre car deux nouveaux élèves faisait leurs inscriptions accompagner d'une jeune femme. Katherine se mit à écouter car elle était curieuse mais en même temps la vie lui avait apprit à être méfiante.

-J'ai lu le dossier de vos frères, fit le principale du lycée. Ils ont une très bonne moyenne générale ce qui un plus pour le lycée. Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hill?  
-Pour changer d'aire puis j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour Sam et David. Ils pourraient tourner la page plus facilement par rapport à ce qui c'est passé.  
-Je vois...Mlle Camden je pense que vous avez raisons. Les garçons vous pouvez aller en classe. Je voudrais parler à votre soeur.

Les deux nouveaux élèves sortirent du bureau, ils passèrent devant Katherine et Stiles.

-Vous allez remplacer Mlle Morrell dès aujourd'hui enfin si vous pouvez bien sûr.  
-Aucun soucis, répondit la jeune femme.  
-Je vais vous montrer son bureau.  
-D'accord. Je vous suit.

Il l'emmena à l'ancien bureau de Mlle Morrell et la laissa s'installer. Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, il fit entrer Stiles et Katherine. Il sortit leurs dossiers puis il prit la parole.

-Je suis content de vous revoir Mr Stilinski. J'espère que votre retour est définitif, fit ce dernier.  
-Oui, il est, répondit Stiles. J'avais juste besoin de me ressourcer auprès de ma famille.  
-Je vois...En tout cas votre transfert est accepté.

Puis il tourna le regard vers la brunette.

-Bon...On va passer à vous Mlle Argent. Votre Oncle est passer avec votre dossier avant de partir en voyage. Il m'a dit que vous alliez vivre chez le Shérif quelques temps.  
-Exact! Il ne voulait pas me laisser face à moi même.  
-Je comprend. Vous avez un très bon dossier donc j'accepte votre transfert. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre classe.

Stiles et Katherine sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent la salle de classe. Par chance ils étaient dans la même classe que leurs amis mais aussi des deux nouveaux. Ils s'installèrent à la seule table de libre et suivirent le cours.

Pendant ce temps au loft, Damon et Bonnie étaient installé sur le canapé du salon. Ils étaient très complices et on voyait qu'ils tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre. Caroline trouvais ça adorable mais elle pensait à Elena qui devait être encore très triste. Qui aurait dit que le vampire et la sorcière se mettraient en couple. Personne aurait parié dessus. La vie réserve bien des surprises. Elle devait parler à Stefan car elle ne savait pas où ils en étaient exactement tout les deux. Mais devra attendre son retour car il était parti dans la forêt accompagner de Derek et de Peter. Laura et Cora proposèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville. Cette dernière accepta aussitôt car elle ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle. Elles s'en allèrent et laissèrent les tourtereaux seuls.

-Enfin seul, souffla Damon.  
-Damon, gronda sa petite amie.  
-J'aime bien Caroline et nos nouveaux amis mais je t'aime encore plus, dit-il avec une voix douce. Surtout les moments où on est seul.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Car il y a beaucoup de chose que tu n'oses pas faire quand Stefan et Caroline sont là.  
-Je sais...Je suis encore mal à l'aise...  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.  
-J'aime bien quand tu es doux.  
-J'ai une idée pour passer le temps, dit-il avec petit sourire.  
-Laquelle?  
-Celle-ci, répondit Damon.

Ce dernier écrasa ses lèvres avec fougue et avec passion sur celle de Bonnie. Cela devenait de plus en plus passionné sentant leurs corps s'embraser malheureusement c'est à ce moment là qu'une voix ce fit entendre. C'est l'oncle de Derek.

-Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien par ici, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait moqueuse.  
-Laissez-les tranquille, grogna son neveu.  
-Si tu veux... Est-ce que tu comptes te trouver une petite amie bientôt.  
-En quoi ça te regarde.  
-Je suis ton oncle et je m'intéresse à ta vie. Essaye dans trouvait une qui ne soit pas folle furieuse.  
-Le fait de vivre avec un fou furieux les attirent peut-être, souffla Derek avec un sourire.

En entendant cela Peter parti dans sa chambre en bougonnant et marmonnant des insultes incompréhensibles. Les soeurs Hales et Caroline arrivèrent une heure plus tard de leurs balades. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à l'arriver des jeunes adolescents et de Katherine.

-Tout c'est bien passer au lycée, demanda Stefan.  
-Oui! Personne à poser de question au sujet de Katherine. Comme son nom est le même qu'une ancienne élève. Vu ce qui est arrivé Alisson, murmura Scott. Ils l'ont laissé tranquille.  
-Ok...  
-Par contre il y a deux nouveaux élèves qui s'appellent Sam et David qui n'ont pas l'aire lier au surnaturel, s'exclama Scott.  
-Mlle Morrell est parti donc elle a été remplacer justement par leur soeur par contre je sais que son nom de Famille "Camden " , affirma Katherine.  
En entendant le nom " Camden " le coeur de Derek eu un rater. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la meute mais pas que Stefan commençant à bien connaître le loup garou lui jeta un regard interrogatoire et lui demanda:  
-Derek est-ce que ça va?  
-Pas vraiment...

Ce dernier rejoignit sa chambre sous les regards de toutes l'assembler. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et ouvrit une boite. Cette boite contenait tout ses souvenirs mais aussi des photos. Il en sortit quelques unes c'était des photographies d'une famille qu'il avait hébergé et aidé sans jamais demander quelques choses en retour. Le nom de cette famille était " Camden " . Il espérait tellement se tromper mais sachant déjà les prénoms des deux jeunes garçons, il y avait peut de chance qu'il se trompe. Le reste de la troupe se demandait pourquoi le loup garou grincheux avait agit comme ça. Surtout Laura car le nom de famille lui disait vaguement quelques choses puis soudain elle eut une illumination. C'était le nom d'une famille qui avait hébergé son petit frère d'ailleurs il avait changé de prénom et de nom pour garder sa vrai identité secrète. Il était resté quelques temps chez eux, Laura c'était fait passer pour sa tante qui partait à New York et un ami de la famille c'était fait passer le père de Derek. Mais du jour au lendemain il était parti chez eux car il avait une erreur, il avait mit une jeune femme enceinte mais c'était un mensonge bien entendu. Elle alla voir son petit frère pour voir si elle allait bien.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
-D'après toi? grogna t-il.  
-Ce n'est peut-être pas eux, essaya de rassurer Laura.  
-Malheureusement je pense que si. J'ai toujours voulu les protéger de cette partie de ma vie. Enfin surtout Ruthie...  
-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle.  
-Je ne pensai pas la revoir un jour...  
-Il serait peut-être tant que tu m'en parles, demanda Laura.  
-Pas maintenant...je vais prendre l'aire j'en ai besoin.  
-Mais...

Il sorti en trombe de sa chambre, il alla chercher sa veste et ses clefs de voiture dans la grande de pièce qui servait de salon. Il parti aussi vite que possible vers l'entré du loft et ouvrit la porte. A sa grande surprise il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Martin ou devrai-je t'appeler Derek Hale, dit-elle avec une voix très froide.  
-Ruthie...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Le moment Bamon?

Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas " 7 à la maison " . Tyler Hoechlin jouer le rôle de Martin dans cette série et pour moi il aurait du finir avec Ruthie...

Enfin c'est mon avis.

Vous aurez le reste de la conversation dans le prochain chapitre.


	21. Chapter 21

Brookedaviiis: Pour répondre sur toute les vidéos que j'ai vu de Ruthie et Martin, je l'ai vu écrit comme ça. C'est pour que je l'ai écrit comme ça. Pour répondre à ton commentaire que tu as laissé sur mon autre fiction, non ce n'est pas " Supernatural " mais une autre série. J'espère que tu la liras quand même.

Voici le nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs il est assez long.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

-Je peux entrer ou tu me laisses prendre racine devant ta porte d'entrée, dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
-Vas-y, murmura Derek.

Ce dernier la laissa passer mais fut étonné par le ton sec de Ruthie c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait comme ça. Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon où toute la troupe était encore présent. Elle en reconnut certain car elle les avaient vu au lycée le matin. Elle reconnut une jeune femme celle qui c'était présenter comme la tante de son ami. Elle décida de prendre la parole pour cela elle se présenta.

-Je m'appel Ruthie Camden.  
-On le savait déjà, affirma Stiles. Vos deux frères son dans notre classe.  
-Pourquoi es-tu ici Ruthie? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?, Questionna Derek.  
-Je vais répondre à la deuxième question si tu permets. Suite à la mort de mes parents j'ai voulu te prévenir mais aucun " Martin Brewer " existait donc j'ai continué grâce à des nombreuses photos que l'on avait prit et c'est comme ça j'ai trouvé que tu étais natif de " Beacon Hill ". D'ailleurs vous, dit-elle en regardant Laura, vous n'êtes pas sa tante mais sa soeur. Pourquoi m'avoir mentit?  
-Pour vous protégez ta famille et toi.  
-En nous cachant la vérité sur comment ta véritable famille est morte, ton prénom, ton nom ect... On t'aurais aidé de toute manière, s'écria t-elle.  
-Je sais... Je suis désolé pour tes parents, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.  
-Moi aussi je le suis figure toi. Je vais vous laissez mais ce serait bien qu'on se voit seul pour discuter de tout ça et je veux la vérité rien que la vérité. Plus de mensonge.  
-Je te le promet...  
-En revoir.  
-En revoir, s'exclama toute la troupe.

Ruthie partit sous le regard de Derek, ce dernier alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il voulait juste être seul. Son oncle voulut le suivre mais fut arrêté par sa nièce. Le reste du groupe était complètement perdu et ne savait pas quoi penser. L'hyper actif fut étonné par le comportement de la jeune fille car jamais au grand jamais avait parlé comme ça à Derek sans qu'il y est de menace de ce dernier. Laura voyait que tout le monde voulait une explication mais elle leur dit qu'elle le fera demain à tête reposer. Toute la troupe fut d'accord avec cela et les jeunes adolescents partirent dans leurs maisons respectives.

Stiles arriva en compagnie de Katherine et Caroline chez lui. Il s'éclipsa aussitôt dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent des restes de la veille en attendant. L'hyper actif les rejoignit à table pour grignoter mais ses pensées était dirigé vers tout autre chose. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet Derek était quand même incroyable mais il pouvait comprendre qu'il leur est mentit. Il voulait juste les protéger de cette vie dangereuse. Demain il irait voir Ruthie pour essayer de calmer les tensions entre eux. Katherine voyait bien que son ami réfléchissait et que son cerveau bouillonné.

-Petit Stiles arrête de réfléchir, on en sera plus demain.  
-Je sais... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est plus fort que moi, souffla Stiles.  
-Bon on verra tous ça demain... Est-ce que tu a pris ton traitement ?, Question Caroline.  
-Oui... Je vais me coucher à demain.  
-Je te rejoint juste le temps d'aller à la salle de bain, fit la brunette.

Stiles monta dans sa chambre, il se posa sur son lit, il commença à fixer le plafond en attendant Katherine. Cette dernière arriva et sauta sur son lit. Après quelques minutes de silence Stiles décida de la briser.

-Tu sais c'est bizarre pour moi d'être ici... Après tout ce qui c'est passé.  
-Je sais..., dit-elle en le regardant alors que lui fixer toujours le plafond.  
-Il faut que j'affronte mon passé pour aller de l'avant, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.  
-Tu as raison et je serai là si tu as besoin.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en toi.  
-Tu sais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça, dit-elle tristement. Je sais que tout est de ma faute.  
-Ne soit pas triste, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Cette dernière enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'hyper actif. Ils étaient bien comme ça l'un près de l'autre comme leurs lits étaient vraiment coller. Stiles avait q'une envie l'embrasser mais les seules fois où il avait embrassé une jeune femme lui rappeler aussi des mauvais souvenir, mise à part peut-être Lydia mais c'était lors d'une crise de panique... Il voulait que ce moment soit unique et tendre à la fois. Il commença à se pencher malgré avec une petite peur d'être repousser par celle qu'il convoitait. Cette peur fut rapidement envoler quand il vit Katherine faire de même. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette, le contact fut électrisant comme un feu d'artifice. Le baiser était doux mais aussi euphorisant à la fois. A bout de souffle tout les deux ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux avec une assurance de passer une très bonne nuit.

Au petit matin au loft, le silence de Derek depuis la veille au soir plomber l'ambiance. Laura qui était dans la cuisine en compagnie de Cora, Stefan, Damon et Bonnie se demander si son petit frère allait enfin les rejoindre. Elle ne tenait pas en place, elle voulait que son frère extériorise toute cette peine qu'il lâche enfin les armes, Lexie arriva à ce moment là. Une idée lui vient enfin en la voyant.

-Bonjour Lexie. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider?  
-J'imagine que c'est pour notre loup garou préféré.  
-Oui! Je voudrais qu'il extériorise tous ce qu'il en magasinait depuis des années.  
-Il y a dût travail alors, souffla Lexie.  
-Je peux vous aidez, proposa Stefan.  
-Tout aide est bienvenu, répondit Laura.

Laura tourna la tête vers le couloir car elle avait entendit du bruit c'était son petit frère. On ne pouvait pas lire une seule émotion car il gardait le visage impassible. Elle détestait le voir comme ça... Elle fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le sortir du loft mais en vain. Elle envoya un regard à Stefan, heureusement il comprit aussitôt. Il demanda à Derek si il voulait venir avec lui dans la forêt, il accepta sans une pointe de réticence surtout quand il a vu que Laura et Lexie avait décidé de venir. Ils partirent tout les quatre avec la voiture de Derek. Ils étaient arrivé en plein milieu de la forêt, c'est là que le loup garou sentit qu'il était fait berner, il connaissait sa soeur plus que bien et Lexie de même.

-Pourquoi on est ici ?, Questionna t-il. Même si je pense savoir...  
-Je veux que tu te lâches une bonne fois. Tu t'es tellement renfermer sur toi même avec une apparence froide et ton éternel visage impassible, expliqua sa soeur.  
-Et si je n'ai pas envie, grogna Derek.  
-On s'en fou, fit Lexie. Nous tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu sois bien dans ta tête et dans ta peau.  
-Vous voulez que je lâche les vannes, une fois cela fait je fais comment pour arrêter...  
-On verra ça en tant et en heure, répondit Laura.  
-Vous proposez quoi?  
-Déjà ce serait bien que tu te confies, que tu parles car on ne c'est pas ce que tu as l'intérieur.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce j'ai à l'intérieur, hurla t-il. Voilà! Les premières années on était les meilleurs, bien sûr il a fallu que je rencontre cette garce de Kate puis tout à basculer j'ai perdu une partie de ma famille, heureusement tu étais là et j'ai rencontré la famille " Camden ". J'avais l'impression de refaire parti d'une famille, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais une erreur d'une nuit m'a obligé de partir et j'apprend quelque temps après que l'enfant que Sandy attendait n'était pas de moi. Le lendemain elle était parti je ne sais où. Puis tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu retournais à Beacon Hill, j'ai tout fait pour t'en dissuader mais tu ne m'as pas écouter. Tu es morte, toi mon pilier dans ma vie et mon monde c'est écrouler encore une fois, s'énerva t-il avec des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Désoler mais je ne peux pas continuer...

Il s'écroula à terre, avec ses larmes qui ne cessaient pas de couler, des larmes qu'il avait retenu toutes ses années. Lexie et Laura s'approchèrent tout doucement et l'entourèrent de leurs bras pour le réconforter. Cela durera plus de deux heures...

Pendant ce temps au lycée, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de sourire, son meilleur ami se demander bien pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Katherine arrive et lui prenne la main. Ils échangèrent un regard complice sous le regard de Scott. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt ce qui se passer. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Ruthie. L'hyper actif qui c'était promis la veille de parler avec elle pour essayer de temporisé les choses. Il informa ses amis qu'il rejoignait dans quelques minutes qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Scott et Katherine partirent pour l'attendre à l'extérieur du lycée. Il toqua à la porte puis il entendit une voix lui dire de rentrer. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir puis après quelques minutes de silence elle prit la parole.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-En faite... Je sais que je ne devrai pas m'en mêler mais après tous ce qu'il a fait pour moi... Bref, Je suis venu vous parlez de Derek.  
-Je confirme vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler, dit-elle avec un ton sec.

Stiles la regarda quelques minutes en se disant que ça aller plus compliquer qu'il avait prévu.

-Je sais que mentir n'est pas bien mais il avait de très bonne raison à cela.  
-Lesquels?  
-Vous savez qu'une partie de sa famille est morte durant un incendie...  
-Oui! D'ailleurs il était criminel d'après mes recherches.  
-Exact !, répondit-il. La raison pour laquelle il a menti c'est qu'il connaissait la personne car c'était une ex petite amie qui a fait cela. Comme elle était toujours en liberté...  
-Il a peur qu'elle nous fasse la même chose, coupa Ruthie.  
-Oui.  
-Je vais essayer de prendre en compte ce que vous m'avez dit mais je vous promet rien... Hier j'ai oublié de donner mon numéro de téléphone. Est-ce que vous pourriez lui donner?  
-Sans problème, s'exclama Stiles.

Elle écrivit son numéro sur un bout de papier puis lui donna. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment. L'hyper actif sortit de son bureau et alla rejoindre les autres. Il expliqua qu'il devait passer absolument au loft car il devait parler à Derek. Katherine et lui se mirent en route pour aller chez le loup garou grincheux. Avant de sortir de la voiture ils échangèrent un tendre baiser après quelques minutes ils détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et en arrivant devant la porte ils cognèrent. Ce fut Laura qui leur ouvrit et il rejoignit le salon. Damon s'aperçu que Katherine avait l'une de ses mains enlacer avec l'une de l'hyper actif. Ce dernier demanda à Derek si il pouvait lui parler en privé si c'était possible. Alors ils montèrent dans la chambre de Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, Questionna t-il.  
-J'ai parlé avec Ruthie, répondit l'adolescent.  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit-il en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.  
-Je voulais juste t'aider... Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît.  
-Oui!  
-Bon! J'ai voulu lui parler pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que tu avais de bonne raison de lui avoir menti.

Derek lui envoya une regard noir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne suis pas rentrer non plus dans les détails. Je te laisserai le soins de raconter le reste de l'histoire. Elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone pour je te le donne, souffla ce dernier en donnant le bout de papier.  
-Merci.  
-C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer.  
-Elle veut que je lui raconte toute la vérité. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction elle va avoir en apprenant qui je suis vraiment.  
-Si elle tient vraiment à toi tout ce passera bien, répondit Stiles.

Ils décidèrent de continuer à discuter d'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois que cela arriver.

Pendant ce temps le reste du groupe bavarder de tout est de rien. Damon avait envie de taquiner un peu Katherine sur ce qu'il avait vu quand elle était rentré avec l'adolescent. Il décida de s'installer à côté d'elle. Cette dernière connaissant bien le vampire lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-D'après toi, dit-il avec un sourire sournois.  
-Tu ne seras rien. Ceci ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement la brunette.  
-Mais dit moi au moins si ça ce passe bien.  
-Oui, tout ce passe bien on y va à notre rythme.  
-Damon laisse là tranquille, ordonna Caroline.  
-Blondie tu n'as pas envie de savoir.  
-Figure toi que je suis très proche de mon cousin donc il m'en parlera qu'en il le souhaitera, rétorqua t-elle.

Ils entendirent des pas provenant de l'escalier c'était Stiles et Derek. L'hyper actif s'installa directement à côté de la brunette sous le regard de Peter. D'ailleurs ce dernier grommela quelques choses d'incompréhensible. Laura leur proposa de rester avec eux manger ils acceptèrent, il appela aussitôt son père le prévenir pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Tout la troupe alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner sauf Stiles et Katherine. Ils étaient enfin un peu seul alors ils en profitèrent pour ce faire des papouilles, ils firent même une bataille de chatouille d'ailleurs c'est l'hyper actif qui gagna facilement. Stiles était planté au dessus d'elle malheureusement elle ne pouvait plus bouger car ses bras était tenu par les mains de l'hyper actif de chaque côté son corps. Le visage de ce dernier était quelques centimètre du sien, il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, La brunette n'y tenant plus elle libéra une de ses mains pour la mettre derrière la nuque de ce dernier. Le baiser devenu plus intense, plus fougueux même si ils avaient échanger leur premier baiser la veille au soir. Stiles essaya de reprendre contenance car malgré qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, il n'arrivait pas oublier qu'il avait des êtres surnaturels avec une très bonne ouie dans la cuisine. Après un dernier baiser ils les rejoignirent, il entra dans la pièce tomba sur les regard de Damon et Peter. Il roula les yeux vers le haut, Katherine enleva sa main de l'hyper actif pour aller aider Laura. Le repas fut enfin près et il passèrent à table. Pendant le dîner ils bavardèrent de tout est de rien puis vient l'heure du départ pour Stiles et les deux jeunes femmes. Caroline glissa un bout de papier dans la main de Stefan avant de rejoindre la Jeep de son cousin. Stefan lut le contenu il était écrit " Il est tant qu'on est enfin note conversation ". Il savait où il en était par rapport à ses sentiments envers elle maintenant il fallait le lui dire. Il lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'il passerait la chercher pour qu'il discute ensemble seul à seul. Il alla enfin se coucher car il voulait être en forme pour son rendez-vous.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Ruthie? Du premier baiser de Stiles et de Katherine?

Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas aimer? N'hésitez pas à le dire.


	22. Chapter 22

Brookedaviiis: Merci pour commentaire et moi aussi je les trouve mignon tout les deux.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Derek avait très peu dormit cette nuit là car il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ruthie. Il se demandait quelle réaction elle aurait en connaissant la vérité. Que sa famille et lui sont des loups garous? Il se posait mille questions auquel il aurait des réponses que si il osait l'appeler. A l'aube il se leva non sans mal car la nuit avait été horrible. Il prit une bonne douche et se sécha avec une serviette. Il s'habilla et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il prit son téléphone et le morceau de papier où été inscrit le numéro de Ruthie que lui avait donné l'hyper actif. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation il composa le numéro non sans appréhension car il était très stresser. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'elle décroche enfin et entendre la douce voix de Ruthie.

-Allô!  
-Ruthie c'est moi.  
-Bonjour Mar... Je vais dire Derek.  
-Bonjour. Est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir ce midi ?, Questionna Derek.  
-Oui! J'ai une pause...  
-Bien!  
-Tu me diras la vérité j'espère, demanda Ruthie.  
-Je te l'ai promis, tu n'auras que la vérité, souffla ce dernier.  
-D'accord à ce midi. Je t'attendrais devant le lycée.  
-Ok... En revoir.  
-En revoir.

Le loup garou raccrocha puis il rejoignit la cuisine. Laura juste avec simple regard sur ce dernier comprit qu'il était stresser et nerveux. Alors qu'il passa à côté d'elle pour se servir une tasse de café, elle l'enlaça pour le calmer, ce qu'elle réussit à faire à merveille. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Ruthie à midi. Elle le rassura du mieux qu'elle put. Elle s'écarta de lui puis elle lui servit sa tasse de café et il la remercia. Stefan arriva lui aussi sa meilleur amie sentit qu'il était nerveux lui aussi mais pas qu'elle, son grand frère l'avait remarqué et il décida de le taquiner.

-Alors pour ton rendez-vous avec Blondie, dit-il avec sourire sournois.  
-Mêle toi de tes affaires, rétorqua t-il.  
-Mais tes affaires son mes affaires puis je me vois mal te faire un câlin pour te déstresser vois-tu.  
-Mais moi je peux, répondit Lexie en lui faisant un câlin son meilleur ami.

Bonnie était à l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait tout entendu bien sûr, elle se rappela que Caroline avait eu le béguin pour Stefan la première fois qu'elle avait vu. Elle sortit de ses pensées car Damon l'appeler pour qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle décida de rassurer le petit frère de ce dernier.

\- Stefan je ne sais pas ce que tu as décidé mais sache que Caroline tient beaucoup à toi et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui mais quand elle a vu que tu n'avais dieu que pour Elena elle a rapidement laisser tomber.  
-Je sais...  
-Tu veux dire que j'ai servi bouche trou, souffla Damon.  
-Tu t'es bien servit d'elle si je me rappel bien comme par exemple de poche de sang humaine...  
-Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtise mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, murmura t-il. Mais tout ça à cause de Katherine...  
-D'ailleurs vous pensez quoi de son comportement. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on a affaire à la vrai Katherine.  
-En tout cas Stiles fait ressortir le meilleur d'elle, répondit Lexie.  
-Je le pense aussi en tout cas elle a l'aire très attacher à lui, ajouta Stefan.  
-On verra le temps nous le dira...  
-Bon... Il faut que j'y aille.  
-Petit frère vaut mieux il ne faut pas que tu arrives en retard.

Stefan roula les yeux vers le haut blaser par le comportement de son grand frère. Il monta dans sa voiture, il mit le moteur en route et il prit la direction de la maison du Shérif. Il arriva devant et il envoya un message à Caroline pour lui dire qu'il attendait dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit de la maison, elle rejoignit devant la voiture, il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture tel un gentleman pour qu'elle monte à l'intérieur. Il s'installa à la place du chauffeur et lui proposa d'aller faire une promenade dans la forêt comme ça il serait plus tranquille pour discuter. Elle hocha la tête positivement et ils se mirent enfin en route. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, ils s'extirpèrent du véhicule et commencèrent leur promenade. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole non par timidité mais parce ce qu'ils étaient anxieux. Ils virent des rochers et s'y installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Stefan décida de commencer la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, souffla Stefan. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que je ressentais au point de vu de mes sentiments. Dès que tu as été transformer en vampire un lien nous a uni malgré nous. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être présent pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis mort et je suis passé de l'autre côté. J'ai vu la peine que tu as eu, je voulais te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire... Puis j'ai eu une conversation avec Lexie, qui elle l'autre côté nous regarder, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié. Il y a eu la mort de Damon et Bonnie, dit-il tristement. Je me suis fermer, je n'aurais pas du faire cela car ça nous a éloigné. Je ne supporte plus ça car j'ai trop besoin de toi. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre, finit-il par admettre.  
-Tu sais je ressens la même chose que toi... Je veux dire, tu as toujours été là pour moi et ta présence à mes côtés m'a manqué car je me sentais seul tu n'imagines même pas à quel point... Je voulais t'aider mais tu refusais, ça m'a fait mal car c'est là que j'ai compris à quel point je t'aimais, dit-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

Elle s'effondra en larme car ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait lui dire. Stefan se leva et se mire à genoux devant elle. Il prit les mains pour essayer de la calmer, ce qu'il réussit à faire. Il approcha une de ses mains de son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Caroline sentit le contact de sa main, elle ferma les yeux car douceur de celle-ci lui faisait un bien fou. Le frère cadet des Salvatore approcha doucement son visage du sien, il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne tout en délicatesse, ils ressentirent une décharge électrique, une fois celle-ci le baiser fut tellement doux un peu comme une caresse. Ils profitèrent de ce moment si attendu durant des heures...

De son côté Derek était en route pour rejoindre le lycée, il était stressé, anxieux et nerveux. Car raconter la vérité à Ruthie signifié se plonger dans des mauvais souvenir... Il arriva devant l'établissement, il se gara sur le parking et il sortit de la voiture. Il était appuyé contre sa voiture quand il aperçu l'hyper actif avec Katherine. Ces derniers s'approchèrent de lui se demandant ce qu'il faisait là...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, Questionna Stiles.  
-J'ai rendez-vous avec Ruthie, murmura t-il.  
-Je suis que ça va bien se passer.  
-Je ne suis pas si sûr... Enfin elle très en colére.  
-Derek je peux permettre de dire quelque chose, demanda la brunette.  
-Vas-y...  
-Si elle est en colère c'est qu'elle tient toujours à toi et que de savoir que te lui a menti lui a brisé le coeur. Je pense qu'elle te pardonnera mais lui faudra du temps.  
-Tu as peut-être raison.  
-Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans quelques minutes car la voilà.

Derek se tourna est aperçu Ruthie, il la contempla car il a trouvé merveilleusement belle, elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant eux. Il lui proposa de monter avec elle car pour tout lui raconter, il devait se rendre quelque part pour lui montrer quelques choses, elle hésita au début mais décida de le suivre quand même. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils furent arrivé sur les lieux. Devant elle se trouvait une maison complètement détruite et en ruine à cause d'un incendie. Elle comprit que c'était la fameuse maison où habiter avant Derek avec toutes sa famille. Elle décida de prendre la parole voyant que son ami peiner à prendre la parole... Enfin si elle pouvait encore le considérer comme tel ça elle ne savait pas encore...

-C'est la maison où tu as vécu avec ta famille.  
-Oui.  
-D'après mes recherches c'était un incendie criminel, d'ailleurs Stiles m'a confirmé que c'était bien ça et que c'était ta petite amie de l'époque qui avait cela.  
-Oui c'est elle.  
-Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi elle a fait ça?  
-J'ai fait l'erreur de lui raconter un secret qui concerner ma famille et moi, répondit-il.  
-C'est quoi ce secret? Je te rappel que tu m'as promis la vérité rien que la vérité.  
-Je sais... Mais c'est très dur pour moi de faire cela car ça me force à me plonger dans d'atroce souvenir et c'est difficile car je sais que c'est en grande parti ma faute...

Ruthie était prêt à tout en entendre alors elle décida de lui prendre pour qu'il est le courage de confier. En voyant cela il se sentit plus confiant et il se décida à tout déballer... Après plus de deux heures entre pleure et crie puis des explications concernant ce qu'il était exactement c'est-à-dire qu'il était un loup garou. Elle voulait le voir transformer en loup garou.

-Montre moi, demanda t-elle.  
-Non, je vais te faire peur et tu ne voudras plus me revoir...  
-S'il te plaît, supplia t-elle.

Après quelques secondes il se décida enfin à ce transformer, elle recula d'abord car elle était choqué de ce qu'elle voyait puis ce rapprocha doucement pour finalement l'enlacer.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres secrets?  
-Oui, ce n'est pas les miens. Je te propose de venir demain à mon loft après les cours pour que ce soit les personnes concernaient qui t'explique tout ça.  
-Ok, je viendrais...  
-Je vais te ramener au lycée.  
-Je te suit.

Le trajet retour fut trop rapide pour notre loup garou préféré car sentir la présence de Ruthie lui faisait du bien car il apaiser son côté loup. Quand ils arrivèrent la meute était là, Ruthie lui dire en revoir, il la regarda s'éloigner puis rejoindre la petite troupe. L'hyper actif lui demanda si ça c'était bien passé, Derek confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il donna rendez-vous à la meute demain soir après les cours. Les jeunes adolescents rentrèrent chez eux car ils avaient eu une rude journée. Stiles et Katherine étaient arrivé et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison après un long baiser. Elle le laissa car elle voulait prendre un bon bain chaud pour se détendre. Il ne resta pas longtemps seul car sa cousine arriva quelques minutes après. Stiles et Caroline étaient entrain de préparer à manger. L'hyper actif lui demanda si pouvait parler le temps que le plat mijote à feu doux. Elle accepta et ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine.

-Je pense que tu as vu qu'on c'est beaucoup rapprocher avec Katherine.  
-Oui! J'ai vu, répondit Caroline. Tu as l'aire heureux.  
-Je le suis, lui assura Stiles. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.  
-Je suis contente pour toi et pour tout te dire la Katherine que je vois en ce moment me plaît beaucoup.  
-Et toi tu avais rendez-vous avec Stefan. Comment ça c'est passé ?, Questionna t-il.  
-Très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. On a parlé à coeur ouvert.  
-Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble?  
-Oui!  
-Géniale!

L'hyper actif se leva pour avoir son plat, Katherine arriva à ce moment là, elle l'enlaça et lui fit goûter la sauce puis elle lui fit un baiser. Elle se tourna et elle vit la cousine de ce dernier. Elle ne savait pas si Caroline serait d'accord avec sa relation avec Stiles mais cette dernière lui fit un sourire qui la rassura. Elles mirent la table toute les deux, l'hyper actif mit plat au milieu, son père arriva et ils mangèrent tranquillement. A la fin du dîner, il débarrassèrent la table, puis ils lavèrent la vaisselle. Ils allèrent tous se coucher car ils étaient fatigué et aussi les deux amoureux voulaient être un peu seul. Pendant de longues minutes ils échangeaient des baisers de plus en plus fougueux puis ils écartèrent. Stiles se mit sur le côté entoura la taille de ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent assez rapidement...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce vous pensez de ce chapitre? De la conversation de Caroline et Stefan? De celle de Derek et Ruthie?


	23. Chapter 23

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ruthie se leva très tôt même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle avait apprit la veille. Elle faisait que y penser c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle hésitait entre lui en vouloir et lui pardonner ses mensonges. Pour l'heure elle devait se préparer pour aller son travail et emmenaient les jumeaux.  
Pendant ce temps Derek c'était levé à l'aube, il était seul dans la cuisine, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ruthie. Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne tout ses mensonges mais il essayait de ne trop se faire d'idée... Il fut rejoint par Stefan, Laura, Lexie, Damon et Bonnie. Il n'avait pas encore dit que Ruthie passerait ce soir pour que eux révèle leur secret. Il souffla un bon coup et il prit la parole.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...  
-C'est-à-dire, demanda Lexie.  
-Comme vous le savez j'ai tout dit hier à Ruthie en ce qui concerne ma famille et moi.  
-Oui! Tu veux en venir où exactement.  
-Elle va passer ce soir après les cours pour que vous fassiez de même car je ne veux plus lui mentir.  
-Je comprend quand j'ai connu Elena je lui avais menti sur ma vrai nature du coup elle apprit toute seule. Elle m'en a voulu aussi.  
-Ok...

Ils continuèrent de discuter un bon moment puis s'éparpillèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations...

Pendant ce temps au lycée Stiles et Katherine attendaient leurs amis, l'hyper actif était appuyé contre sa Jeep alors que la brunette était dos à lui mais appuyer contre son torse. Il lui faisait des baisers dans le cou d'ailleurs cette dernière avait des frissons à chaque fois qu'il déposait un baiser. Elle ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien en cinq cents ans d'existence, elle était épanoui, elle était heureuse même si elle pensait quand même de temps en temps à ceux Marcel qui était à sa recherche. Mais les moments où elle était avec son hyper actif préféré elle oubliait tout. C'est comme si elle était ailleurs comme dans un autre monde. Elle se retourna vers lui pour être en face, elle regarda et plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celui qui était en face d'elle, c'était juste un chaste baiser, doux et tendre. Ils furent rejoint par leurs amis à ce moment là. La blonde vénitienne qui voulait en savoir plus car elle était curieuse de nature, elle attrapa le bras de la brunette et marcha vite pour aller dans les toilettes des filles. Un fois seule, Lydia la regarda et prit la parole:

-Alors?  
-Alors quoi?  
-Katherine.  
-Lydia, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Bon... Comment ça se passe avec Stiles?  
-Très bien, on y va à notre rythme, répondit Katherine.  
-Est-ce que vous avez fait... enfin tu vois quoi.  
-Non! En faite j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital demain après les cours, comme je suis redevenu humaine, je voudrai savoir si je peux avoir des enfant et si c'est le cas me faire prescrire un contraceptif.  
-Tu as raison.  
-Est-ce que veux venir avec moi ?, Questionna Katherine.  
-Bien sûr!

Elles restèrent à papoter encore un moment puis elles sortirent des toilettes. Elles rejoignirent les garçons devant la salle de classe. Katherine arriva derrière son petit ami, elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier se doutant que c'était sa chère et tendre, il se retourna est déposa un baiser sur joue. La sonnerie retenti à ce moment là. C'était parti pour une journée de cours des plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres...

Pendant ce temps Bonnie et Damon avait profité du beau temps pour sortir en ville. Bonnie était heureuse mais s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal involontairement à Elena et Jeremy. Le vampire voyant qu'elle était dans ses pensées prit sa main et elle tourna la tête vers lui qui arborer son plus beau sourire. Ils décidèrent de manger dans un restaurant italien. Arriver au restaurant, un serveur les plaça à une table puis ils passèrent commande. La sorcière fixait son petit ami du regard.

-Qui aurait dit que je sortirai avec le beau Damon Salvatore.  
-C'est vrai... Dans les premiers temps tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup, dit-il en faisant une moue triste.  
-Ce n'est pas je ne t'aimai pas mais ton comportement laisser à désiré au début, répondit Bonnie.  
-Je sais... Maintenant le principale c'est que je t'aime.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
-Tu as bien entendu " Je t'aime " . Si tu veux je peux le crier sur tout les toits et dans toute la ville, s'exclama t-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
-Non, ça ira... Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle timidement.  
-Dommage qu'on soit au restaurant, souffla t-il. Car je meurs d'envie que d'une seule chose...  
-Voici votre commande, interrompit le serveur.  
-Merci, s'exclamèrent les tourtereaux.

Damon commença à manger mais il fixa tout de même du regard la sorcière...  
Au loft Derek commençait à faire les cents pas, ce qui énervait son oncle mais pour son grand bonheur il s'installa sur le canapé en face de lui avec un livre. L'après-midi passa assez vite, en voyant l'heure approchait un grand pas le loup garou devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Lexie mit une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Les adolescents arrivèrent en trombe et ils n'attendaient plus que Ruthie. Cette dernière arriva mais pas seule, en effet ses deux jeunes frères étaient avec elle. Sam et David qui n'avait pas encore vu Derek depuis leurs arrivés ne furent pas vraiment surpris de le voir car elle leur avait tout raconter.

-J'espère que ça ne dérange pas que mes frères soient ici, demanda Ruthie.  
-Non! Ca ne dérange pas au contraire, répondit Derek. Bonsoir Sam et David.  
-Bonsoir Derek, saluèrent les jumeaux.  
-On est là car vous avez d'autre secret à nous avouer paraît-il.  
-Oui! Vous promettez de rien dire, fit Stefan.  
-On vous le promet, affirma Ruthie.  
-Voilà! Damon qui est mon grand frère, Caroline et moi même somme des vampires. Surtout n'ayez pas peur on ne vous fera aucun mal, promet-il.  
-Ok..., souffla Ruthie même si on sentait son inquiétude dans la voix.  
-Moi je suis une sorcière, fit Bonnie avec un sourire.  
-Vous avez quoi comme pouvoir ?, Questionna David.  
-Je peux par exemple donner des anévrismes, dit-elle en regardant Damon.  
-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça en plus je suis ton petit ami.  
-C'est vrai tu as raison. Est-ce vous aurez un coussin?

Cora fila dans sa chambre pour en chercher un puis le donna à Bonnie. Elle le déchira d'un coups sec, les plumes se retrouvèrent à terre mais pas pour longtemps car la sorcière commença à bouger son bras pour qu'il se retrouve à l'horizontale avec toutes les plumes qui tournaient dans les aires. Ruthie était tout sourire mais pas qu'elle tout les autres aussi. Cette dernière décida de poser une autre question qui concerner les vampires.

-Quel âge avait vous réellement?  
-En ce qui concerne mon frère et moi ça fait plus de cent soixante dix ans que nous sommes des vampires.  
-Oh...  
-Moi ça fait juste quatre ans, répondit Caroline.  
-Comment vous l'êtes devenu?  
-A cause de moi, répondit Katherine.  
-Est-ce que vous êtes un vampire vous aussi?  
-Je l'ai été pendant cinq cents ans mais maintenant je suis redevenu humaines grâce à un remède.  
-Merci pour vos réponses, on va vous laissez et il nous faut du temps pour tout assimiler.  
-Je comprend, fit Derek. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Il arrivèrent devant la porte le loup garou l'ouvrit Sam et David passèrent en premier. Ruthie allait les suivre mais se retourna vers son ami pour aller l'enlacer pendant de longues minutes, Derek en profita pour inspirer son odeur. Elle parti quelques instant plus tard. Ce dernier arriva dans le salon, Peter allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant le regard noire de son neveu ne fit rien. Alors il décida d'embêter l'hyper actif.

-Alors comme ça on fait dans les vieilles, se moqua t-il.  
-Va te faire voir, grogna Stiles. Je m'en fou qu'elle soit plus vieille en plus elle pourra m'apprendre beaucoup de chose.  
-Exactement, ajouta la brunette. Dans tout les domaines enfin surtout un...  
-On va y aller car on a nos devoirs à faire.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Caroline tu rentrer avec nous, demanda Katherine.  
-Non je vais rester là cette nuit mais n'en profitait pas pour faire des bêtises, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-On va essayer...

Les tourtereaux partirent main dans la main suivit de leurs amis. Stefan et Caroline s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre, le deuxième couple fit de même, Isaac alla faire ses devoirs. Peter parti pour la soirée on ne sait où. Il ne restait que Derek et les trois autres jeunes femmes. Ils discutèrent à long moment, Derek leur demanda si il avait bien fait de tout dire en ce qui concerner les secrets. Laura et Lexie affirma que " Oui ". Ce dernier alla se coucher fatiguer par ses deux jours...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Le moment Bamon? Les explications avec Ruthie concernant les secrets.

N'hésitait pas à mettre un avis.


	24. Chapter 24

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla au petit matin, elle tenta de bouger mais des bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. C'était ceux de Stefan, il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, celle-ci frissonna. Elle en avait tellement rêver de ce moment, elle pensait que cela n'arriverait jamais, elle tourna vers lui pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se décolèrent puis Stefan lui murmura un " Bonjour " . Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre...

En bas au loft, Derek était en compagnie de Lexie, Laura, Cora, Isaac et Peter pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils furent rejoint par Damon et Bonnie quelques secondes plus tard. Isaac partit au lycée pour les cours et rejoindre ses amis. Derek lui n'arrêtait pas de penser à la belle Ruthie, il avait envie que d'une seule chose être près d'elle. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arriver de Stefan et Caroline.

-Salut tout le monde, fit Caroline.  
-Salut... Je me demandais Stefan... Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi dans la forêt, j'ai besoin de me défouler.  
-Pas de soucis... Je bois un café et on y va, répondit le vampire.  
-Merci.  
-Je peux venir, demanda Damon.  
-Bien sûr!

Il partirent quelques minutes plus tard tout les trois, à leurs arrivaient, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Stefan se mit à chasser les petits lapins sous le regard amuser de son grand frère. Le loup garou se mit dans son coin, il enleva sa veste en cuir et la posa sur un tronc d'arbre. Il alla courir parcourant ainsi plusieurs kilomètres sans s'arrêter, il poussa un hurlement où l'on sentait sa détresse, sa tristesse enfin un peu toute les émotions. Il se stoppa d'un coup, il s'écroula à terre avec les mains sur les genoux et attendit de reprendre ses esprits pour rejoindre les deux frères Salvatore. Il est les rejoint une demie-heure plus tard, ce n'est pas sans raison qu'il avait demandé à Stefan de venir, il savait qu'il ne poserait pas de question. Il remit sa veste et repartirent vers la voiture de Derek...

Pendant ce temps au lycée, c'était la pause de midi, l'hyper actif arriva en compagnie de sa petite amie, d'ailleurs ils étaient devenu pratiquement inséparable, du coup il passait moins de temps avec son meilleur ami. Stiles voyant que le jeune alfa ne disait rien, lui ne demanda même pas ce qu'il ressentait car il savait que quelque chose clocher. Il lui proposa de passer du temps ensemble après les cours, il accepta aussitôt, il demanda quand même à Katherine si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle lui répondit que non car elle avait quelque chose de prévu avec Lydia. L'après-midi passa très vite, ils sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée, Katherine fit un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son petit ami puis se donnèrent rendez-vous au loft de Derek avant de rejoindre la blonde vénitienne. Stiles et Scott partirent ensemble chez l'hyper actif pour faire une session de jeu vidéo...

Katherine et Lydia arrivèrent à l'hôpital à l'heure pour le rendez-vous. Katherine fit des examens avec une infirmière. Elles patientèrent quelques minutes avant l'arriver du médecin puis se dirigèrent avec lui dans son bureau, ils attendirent les analyses qu'elle avait fait précédemment. L'infirmière leur amena les résultats des examens. La brunette était très nerveuse et elle avait peur qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir la joie d'avoir un enfant. Bien sûr, elle n'en voulait pas maintenant mais elle voulait savoir si dans quelques années se serait possible. Le médecin lut attentivement les résultats, il leva les yeux vers sa patiente et il prit la parole.

-Vous n'avez pas être aussi anxieuse Mademoiselle Argent. Vous êtes une jeune fille en bonne santé, vos analyses sont parfaite.  
-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des enfants? Je sais que ma tante ne pouvait pas en avoir car elle était stérile, mentit la brunette.  
-Vous avez raison de poser la question, affirma l'homme en face d'elle. Selon vos examens vous pourrez avoir des enfants.  
-Merci, fit Katherine avec un sourire.  
-Vous avez d'autres questions.  
-Non!  
-Vous pouvait partir et n'oubliait pas votre ordonnance.  
-En revoir et encore merci.

Les deux jeunes partirent ensemble, la brunette avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle était heureuse. Lydia et Katherine montèrent dans la voiture et elles prirent la route en direction du loft...

Stiles et Scott arrivèrent au loft, l'hyper actif prit un malin plaisir d'embêter le loup garou grincheux, puis la porte s'ouvrit c'était Lydia et Katherine. La brunette sauta dans les bras de Stiles, bien que content, il fut interloqué.

-Je ne me plaint pas mais pourquoi tu me sautes dans les bras, demanda t-il.  
-Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, répondit Katherine. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
-Ok...  
-Si moi j'ai envie de savoir, s'exclama Peter.  
-Ca ne regarde pas du tout.  
-Pourquoi Lydia à le droit de savoir?  
-Car c'est comme ça et j'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle ne dira rien jusqu'à ce que j'en parle avec Petit Stiles.  
-Ce n'est pas juste, personne à confiance, bouda Peter.  
-En même temps tu as tout fait pour, répondit Laura.  
-Grrrrrrrrrr, grogna Peter.

Stiles accompagnait cette fois de sa petite amie et de sa cousine rentra chez lui. Il fit le dîner pendant que les jeunes discuter. John arriva en sentant la bonne odeur se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il prit un rafraîchissement dans le frigo et en donna aux filles. Le repas fut enfin prêt, ils mirent la table ensemble puis s'y attablèrent. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis débarrassèrent la table. Pendant que les filles faisaient la vaisselle, l'hyper actif sortit la poubelle mais fut dérangé par des bruits de pas, voyant personne arrivait il retourna vers l'entrée de sa maison. Il fut agrippé par une main, il tourna la tête vers cette personne puis ce fut le trou noir...

Katherine attendait son petit ami depuis un bon quart d'heure car ils avaient des devoirs à faire et elle voulait lui parler. Les minutes avançaient, elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir alors elle alla chercher caroline dans sa chambre pour qu'elle vienne voir avec elle. Elles sortirent de la maison aucune trace de l'hyper actif, Caroline en tant que vampire sentit une odeur de sang, elle s'accroupit et elle vit une tâche de sang au sol devant l'entrée de la maison. Katherine vit elle aussi après cela, elle commença à paniquer, la blondinette la serrant dans ses bras et il était qu'il avait était enlevé. Elle décida de faire entré à l'intérieur la brunette, le Shérif sortit en voyant en pleure la petite son fils. Il demanda des explications à Caroline puis il voulut appeler ses hommes mais sa nièce le stoppa pour elle c'était lié à du surnaturel. Elle appela son petit ami pour le prévenir de l'enlèvement de son cousin. Ils arrivèrent tous quelques minutes après, le père de Stiles invita les amis vampires de Caroline, ils arrivèrent dans le salon et là le choque pour eux. Ils virent Katherine effondrer, en larme, c'était bien la première fois pour eux. Soudain le téléphone de Stefan sonna c'était Elena.

-Allô.  
-Salut Stefan. Je t'appel pour te dire que Marcel arrive à Beacon Hill. Je n'ai pas eu le choix il avait enlevé Jeremy...  
-En faite il est déjà là... Maintenant on sait qui a enlevé Stiles.  
-Je suis désolé...

Caroline prit le téléphone de Stefan.

-Tu peux être désoler, ça ne changera rien dut tout. Tu as encore penser qu'a toi et toi seule comme d'habitude, dit-elle sèchement.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu aurais pu nous appeler, on serait venu t'aider à le libéré mais non.  
-Est-ce que je peux venir vous aidez ?, Questionna Elena.  
-Non! On n'a pas besoin de toi.

Caroline raccrocha au nez de la brunette. Elle se tourna vers Stefan qui l'enlaça pour la calmer. Katherine n'arrivait pas à ce calmer, Lydia arriva en trombe dans le salon en voyant l'état de la brunette, elle la prit directement dans ses bras.

-Lydia, murmura t-elle.  
-On va le sauver, rassura la banshee.  
-C'est ma faute... Si c'est moi qu'il veut comme monnaie d'échange, je vais le trouver toute de suite.  
-Non! Il y aura aucun échange, affirma Scott. Stiles serait ici , il dirait la même chose. Je suis sûr et certain.  
-On va faire comment pour le trouver puis même si on le trouve on ne sera pas assez fort, fit Isaac.  
-Il nous faut un plan, fit Damon.  
-C'est toujours Stiles qui trouve les plans, répondit Isaac.  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce que Stiles ferait dans de tel circonstance?

Tous se regardèrent un peu déstabiliser par la question Damon puis ils mirent tous à réfléchir...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? De la réaction De Caroline envers Elena? De l'enlèvement de Stiles? De la question de Damon.


	25. Chapter 25

Jayesh : Thank you for your comment.

By cons I am not very comfortable with English so if anyone wants to translate my fiction. I agree.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard l'hyper actif se réveilla dans une pièce sombre dépourvut de fenêtre et de lumière. Il essaya de se lever mais en vain car il avait mal à l'arrière du crâne. Il toucha où il avait mal puis il regarda ses doigts il y avait du sang. Il essaya de regarder la pièce où il était malgré l'obscurité. Soudain un bruit le fit sursauté c'était la porte puis il vit une silhouette, c'est là qu'il commença à prendre peur car il se demandait qu'est-ce qui aller lui arriver...

-Bonjour.  
-Qui êtes vous ?, Questionna l'hyper actif.  
-Je suis Marcel...  
C'est là que Stiles commença à prendre peur mais il fallait qu'il aille au delà cette peur et qu'il trouve une solution...

Pendant ce temps au loft ils essayaient trouver un plan un plan rapidement mais aussi efficace. Déjà Bonnie devait faire un sort de localisation grâce au sang du père de l'hyper actif mais grâce à un objet personnel. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une photo de lui et de sa mère mais aussi grâce à la carte de Beacon Hill. Après plus d'une heure elle trouva, c'était la banque où avait été séquestrer Boyd et Erica. Maintenant il fallait trouver des renforts c'est là que ça devenait compliquer. La petite amie de Stiles décida de prendre la parole:

-Il y a qu'une solution, dit-elle en regardant les frères Salvatore.  
-Hors de question et pense aux personnes innocentes, grogna Damon.  
-Désoler mais là seule solution...  
-Tu es égoïste, fit Damon qui commençait à s'énerver.  
-Moi non... L'ancienne Katherine aurait prit la poudre d'escampette mais là je suis bien là et je veux sauver Stiles, hurla t-elle.  
-Je te crois, fit Scott.  
-Je te rappel que klaus veut te tuer, rappela Damon.  
-Il ne le fera pas, affirma t-elle.  
-Tu es vraiment l'aire sûr de toi.  
-Cet après-midi j'ai été à l'hôpital... Le médecin m'a dit que je pourrais avoir des enfants donc ce qui veut dire...  
-Dans cinq cents il y aura un double Pétrova.  
-Qui veut l'appeler?  
-Je vais le faire moi même, répondit Katherine.  
-Je te passe mon téléphone, dit Caroline en lui donnant.

Katherine chercha le numéro de Klaus dans le répertoire du téléphone de Caroline. Une fois qu'il fut trouvé et elle l'appela. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décroche:

-Bonjour ma douce.  
-Bonjour Klaus.  
-Katherine que me vaut le déplaisir d'entendre ta voix.  
-Il faudrait que tu viennes à Beacon Hill c'est important.  
-Pourquoi je viendrais?  
-Est-ce que Elijah est avec toi?  
-Oui...  
-Demande lui qui te raconte tout de A à Z. On vous attend et je vais vous envoyer l'adresse où je suis.  
-Ok.

Après cette dernière phrase elle raccrocha et se tourna vers la meute...  
Stiles c'était endormit pourtant il avait lutté mais il était bien trop fatiguer. Marcel qui était entrain de discuter avec quelques vampires qui était venu avec lui. Soudain il entendu un hurlement, c'était celui de l'hyper actif, il se dirigea vers lui. Il était encore dans son cauchemar puis il décida d'écouter:

-Laisse moi tranquille Alisson... Ce n'est pas moi qui est tué toutes ses personnes... J'étais possédé tu le sais. S'il te plaît part de mon esprit...  
Puis sûr un dernier hurlement, il se réveilla enfin...  
-Où suis-je?  
-Tu es toujours séquestrer, répondit Marcel.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
-Je veux Katherine.  
-Jamais vous l'aurez, grogna Stiles.  
-Ne soit pas si sûr, répondit Marcel.

Sur cette dernière il claqua la porte laissant seul le jeune hyper actif. Il décida de réfléchir à un plan mais rien ne venait malheureusement pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'a compter sur ses amis...

Katherine faisait les cents pas en attendant l'arriver de Klaus, elle donnait le tournis à tout le monde, Lydia lui dit de s'asseoir car ça ne le fera pas venir plus vite. Ce qu'elle fit... Deux heures plus tard on cogna à la porte, Derek alla ouvrir et ce dernier ne connaissait pas cette personne mais à côté il y avait Elijah et une blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il les invita à entrer dans le loft. Elijah décida de faire les présentations.

-Voici mon frère Klaus et ma soeur Rebekah.  
-Enchanté, répondit Scott.  
-Ma chère Katherina mon frère m'a raconté que je peux faire de nouveaux hybrides.  
-Oui, mais il y une chose que tu ne sais pas Klaus.  
-Quoi donc?  
-Je pourrais avoir de nouveau des enfants donc dans cinq cents ans il y aura à nouveau un double Pétrova.  
-Intéressant! Mais je suppose que tu ne m'a pas fait venir pour ça.  
-Marcel est ici. Il a enlevé Stiles mais il veut une monnaie d'échange...  
-J'imagine que c'est toi, grogna Klaus.  
-Oui! J'ai même voulu faire l'échange mais Scott m'a interdit de le faire.  
-Et je ne veux toujours pas d'ailleurs.  
-Bon maintenant on fait quoi pour aider Stiles, demanda Isaac.  
-J'ai peut-être un plan, fit Lydia.  
-On t'écoute tous.

Lydia expliqua son plan...

Stiles commençait à trouver le temps long, il pensait à Katherine et cette dernière lui manquait terriblement. Il se demandait si c'était la même chose...

Marcel appela Katherine pour lui donner rendez-vous. Elle accepta que à une seule condition que Stiles soit là en chaire et en os. Il répondit positivement à contre coeur. Il alla chercher Stiles et l'amena au lieu de rendez-vous. Katherine arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Stiles était un peu plus loin seule entourer de sorbier donc les loups garous ne pouvait pas aller le chercher.

-Bonsoir chère Katherine.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien car elle était trop occuper à regarder son petit ami.

-Donc tu acceptes l'échanges.  
-Oui, souffla t-elle.

Un peu plus loin bien cacher se trouver Scott et Kira. Le meilleur ami de l'hyper actif essaya de capter l'attention de Stiles. Ce qu'il arriva à faire parfaitement. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'hyper actif. Il essaya de murmurer des mots que Scott, la meute et les vampires pouvaient entendre.

-Dit à Kira de m'envoyer de la foudre.

Scott montra ses yeux rouges. Il décida de ne plus murmurer mais d'hurler.

-Fait le.

Marcel et Katherine se tournèrent vers l'hyper actif. Scott demanda alors à sa petite amie de faire ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami. Elle le fit aussitôt. La foudre arriva sur Stiles puis après quelques secondes il l'envoya sur celui qui l'avait kidnappé, ce dernier valsa contre un mur. Après cela il s'effondra sur le sol puis Katherine, Scott et Caroline arrivèrent prêt de lui. Stiles murmura " Katherine ", cette dernière sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. Elle laissa ensuite Caroline et Scott le serrait dans leurs bras eux aussi.

Marcel lui se demandait ce qui aller lui arrivé car il était entouré de la famille original, il y a de nombreux vampires et une meute de loup garou.

-Marcel tu as voulu me défier en voulant tuer notre chère Katherine. Tu sais pourtant à qui tu t'adresse mais non tu as voulu en faire trop comme d'habitude. Donc tu as kidnappé un jeune adolescent pensent qu'il était inoffensif mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. D'ailleurs il ta envoyait valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Puis Klaus s'approcha et lui brisa la nuque en une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce vous allez faire de lui ?, Questionna Kira.  
-C'est un secret, dit l'hybride avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Katherine qui était toujours auprès de son petit ami. Il se dit qu'elle avait changé car l'ancienne serait parti dans la seconde même avant que les ennuis mais là elle restait pour sauver ce jeune homme.

-Katherine je peux te parler, demanda t-il.  
-J'arrive! Caroline tu prends le relais.  
-Oui, répondit la blondinette.

Ils s'écartèrent tout les deux un peu plus loin mais Scott décida d'écouter.

-Tu voulais me parler.  
-Oui! Tu m'a étonné car l'ancienne Katherine serait parti dès l'annonce d'une menace mais tu es resté. Pourquoi?  
-Un seul mot ou plutôt un prénom si tu préfères " Stiles ".  
-Bien... Je t'ai poursuivit pendant plusieurs siècles car je voulais te supprimer.  
-Oui à mon grand regret, murmura t-elle.  
-Tu sais je vais avoir un enfant et je pourrais faire des hybrides autant que je veux.  
-Je ne savais pas...  
-Je vais te laisser la vie sauve car je pense que tu as assez couru et te laisser savourer ta nouvelle vie.  
-Ce n'est pas une blague, demanda la brunette.  
-Non, loin de là... C'est peut-être le fait d'avoir bientôt un enfant qui sait.  
-Merci Klaus. Si tu me le permets je vais rejoindre Petit Stiles.  
-Vas-y.

Klaus regarda partir la brunette puis une main vains se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle de son frère, ils regardèrent avec un sourire, c'était la bonne chose à faire...

La famille partirent rejoindre la Nouvelle Orléans en compagnie de Marcel. L'hyper actif rentre chez lui avec sa petite amie, sa cousine et son meilleur ami.

Le reste de la bande rentèrent chacun chez soit. Derek arriver au loft alla dans chambre puis prit une bande douche et décida de s'allonger un peu car les dernières vingt quatre heures avaient été très longues. Il commença à s'assoupir mais fut dérangé par les vibrations de son téléphone. C'était un message de Ruthie.

" Je t'invite à dîner demain soir. Bisou "

Puis il reçu un autre message d'elle.

" Dit à Laura et Cora qu'elles le sont aussi. "

Il sourit pendant quelques minutes avant de lui renvoyer.

" C'est d'accord pour demain soir "

Il décida d'aller rejoindre ses deux pour les prévenir puis alla finalement se coucher sur cette bonne note...

Stiles était allongé sur son lit car il avait interdiction de se lever. C'était un ordre de Katherine et Caroline. D'ailleurs la brunette ouvrit la porte avec un plateau repas puis le déposa sur le lit de son petit ami.

-Merci!  
-De rien.  
-Tu sais quand j'étais là-bas... Je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi, avoua Stiles.  
-Moi aussi, dit-elle tristement. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Je te jure si il t'aurait arriver quelque chose je...  
-Ma belle je suis là, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.  
-Je sais... Embrasse moi.

Il le fit aussi vite c'était juste un baiser tendre et plein d'amour.

-Je suis fatigué, dit-il en baillant.  
-Je vais ramené le plateau et je reviens aussi vite.  
-Tout façon je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, affirma Stiles.

Katherine rejoignit et fit rapidement la vaisselle. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle pénétra dans la chambre où son petit ami attendait patiemment. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se blottit contre l'hyper actif. Ce qui était sûr elle ne le quitterait plus d'un millimètre. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux dans le silence apaisant dans la maison Stilinski...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que voupenser de ce chapitre? Du nouveau pouvoir de Stiles? Klaus qui laisse enfin tranquille notre chère Katherine?


	26. Chapter 26

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé pour le retard.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

Le Lendemain matin Katherine se réveilla blottit dans les bras dans son petit ami. Elle était bien là d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse. Pour le réveiller elle lui fit un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle le regarda pendant une seconde. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage l'hyper actif, il ouvrit les yeux et il tomba sur le regard tendre de sa brunette préféré. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et avec passion.

-Bonjour Katy-Kate.  
-Bonjour Petit Stiles. J'aime bien ce surnom.  
-J'espère bien car j'ai cherché longtemps, répondit-il.  
-J'aime bien ne t'inquiète pas pour ça en faite je crois que quoi que tu fasses j'aime, affirma Katherine.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il la renversa sur le lit et il reprit doucement les lèvres de sa belle...

Au loft Derek était réveillé depuis très longtemps, il faisait les cents pas et il était très nerveux par rapport au dîner de ce soir. Il était seul dans la cuisine et il fixait le mur d'en face. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre c'était Lexie et Laura. Sa soeur sentit sa nervosité et son anxiété.

-Petit frère tout va bien se passer ce soir au dîner, rassura t-elle.  
-Je sais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher.  
-A cette soirée il y aura Cora et moi. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Il faut lui offrir quelque chose car on ne peut pas venir les mains vides.  
-Je vais y réfléchir et on ira avant d'aller au dîner.  
-Ok.

Derek décida de faire un peu de sport car il avait besoin de se défouler et que ça l'aidera surement à mieux réfléchir...

Stiles était dans la cuisine entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa petite amie, sa cousine et son père. On cogna à la porte d'entrée et la personne entra aussi vite.

-Salut Scotty.  
-Salut Stiles. Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.  
-Je vais bien, répondit l'hyper actif.  
-C'est cool! Qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui?  
-Je pensais aller au loft pour remercier tout le monde de m'avoir sauver.  
-Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?, Questionna t-il.  
-Oui! Je pensais que tu voudrais passer du temps avec Kira.  
-J'aurais pu perdre mon frère hier... Kira comprend ne t'inquiète pas.  
-D'accord! On se prépare et on y va.

Ils se préparèrent assez vite puis partirent en direction du loft...

Au loft le loup garou grincheux était toujours entrain de faire du sport au moment où Stiles et ses amis pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et Scott remarqua que Derek était très nerveux. Il attendit qu'il finisse de se défouler pour lui demander s'il y avait un soucis concernant leur ville. Derek arrêta de faire du sport et s'installa sur l'un des canapés qui trôner dans la pièce principale. Le jeune Alfa se décida demander:

-Pourquoi tu as l'aire aussi nerveux? Est-ce qu'il y a un danger concernant notre ville?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis nerveux certes mais cela n'a rien avoir un danger quelconque, répondit Derek.  
-D'accord! Mais si on peut aider. Tu peux nous demander si tu as besoin, affirma Scott.  
-Au faite pourquoi vous êtes venu?  
-Je voulais vous remercier pour hier de m'avoir aider.  
-Stiles tu fais parti de la meute c'est juste logique qu'on vienne t'aider, fit Isaac avec un sourire.  
-J'aurais une question Stiles. Comment est-ce que tu as sus que tu pouvais canaliser la foudre que Kira t'as envoyé ?, Questionna Stefan.  
-Mon instinct... En faite j'avais tellement peur Marcel s'en prenne à Katherine que j'aurais trouver n'importe qu'elle moyen pour la sauver, expliqua l'hyper actif.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment puis Stiles partit en compagnie de Katherine et Scott. Ils allèrent chercher Kira pour passer un après midi entre couple. Il décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville et d'aller ensuite au cinéma...

_**Eclipse de l'après midi.**_

La fin d'après-midi était arrivé assez vite et Derek était de plus en plus nerveux. Il alla se préparer puis ses deux soeurs firent de même. Il était habillé simplement une chemise blanche, un jean noir et son éternel veste en cuire. Ils dirent en revoir à leurs amis puis partirent car ils devaient acheter encore le cadeau de Ruthie. Ils passèrent au centre commerciale et ils trouvèrent assez facilement car Derek avait déjà son idée. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison après quelques minutes ils sortirent de la camaro. Derek cogna à la porte d'entrée en attendant que quelqu'un ouvre. Il entendit des voix mais il n'y avait que celle de Ruthie et des jumeaux. Il y avait celle de Lucie, Kevin, Matt, Sarah, Simon et Mary. La maîtresse des lieux vain ouvrir et elles les firent pénétrer dans la maison. Ils suivirent Ruthie jusqu'au salon et les frères et les soeurs de Ruthie se retournèrent. La nervosité de Derek était un son maximum son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il aurait pu faire un crise cardiaque. Lucie connaissant assez bien du moins ce qu'elle en savait décida d'aller vers lui et l'enlaça puis ils firent tous de même.

-Bonsoir Martin, fit Lucie. Je sais que ton vrai prénom est " Derek " mais pour moi ce sera toujours " Martin " .  
-Je comprend... Je vous présente mes deux soeurs Laura et Cora.  
-Enchantée! Je suis Lucie, voici Matt mon grand frère, Kevin mon mari, Sarah la femme de Matt, Simon mon petit frère et ma grande soeur Mary.  
-Enchantée.  
-On va s'installer à table, proposa Ruthie.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence puis Matt prit la parole.

-Ruthie nous a dit ce qui est arrivé à une partie de ta famille. Pourquoi tu nous n'as rien dit ?, Questionna t-il.  
-Pour une simple bonne raison... c'est que la personne qui avait cela était toujours en liberté et que je voulais vous protégez, expliqua Derek.  
-Je comprend et j'aurais fait la même chose.  
-Parlons d'autre chose, proposa Lucie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie comme travail?  
-En faite avec l'héritage de ma famille je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de travailler mais je suis le tuteur d'Isaac un adolescent.  
-C'est bien ça de s'occuper de son prochain, fit Lucie avec un petit sourire. Nos parents auraient adoré ce que tu fais pour ce jeune homme.  
-Je sais... Vos parents étaient des personnes aimantes et je regrette qu'il ne soit plus ce monde.  
-Nous aussi... Laura et Cora parlaient un peu de vous car on ne vous connait pas du tout.  
-Parlez de soit même n'ai pas évident mais je suis celle qui le plus d'humour de nous trois, ce qu'il lui valut deux grognements de la part de son frère et sa soeur. Ne grognait pas vous savez que je vous aime, dit-elle en rigolant.  
-Ok... Et toi Cora.  
-Moi je suis assez renfermer sur moi même... Je pense que c'est dût au fait que j'ai été séparer de ma famille pendant six ans après l'incendie.  
-Tu étais dans la maison durant l'incendie, demanda Mary.  
-Oui! Même si j'étais jeune je me rappellerais toujours des hurlements de mes parents c'était très dur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, dit-elle tristement.  
-Je comprend...  
-On passe au dessert. Est-ce que tu veux venir m'aider Derek ?, Questionna Ruthie.  
-Oui!

Ils rejoignirent tout les deux la cuisine, Ruthie sortit le dessert du frigo et le posa sur le plan de travail. Cette dernière demanda à Derek de prendre les assiettes à dessert dans le placard du haut, ce qu'il fit, puis il attendit que la brunette est finit de déposer le gâteau sur un plat. Ils étaient que à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le loup garou avait qu'une seule envie c'est de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec passion mais il avait peur... Alors il prit les assiettes à dessert et commença à faire quelques pas pour aller dans la salle à manger.

-Derek revient, murmura Ruthie.

Le loup garou se retourna pour lui faire face, elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours rêver de faire, murmura t-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Derek, il répondit à se baiser avec douceur et tendresse. Il l'avait rapproché en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et elle avait mit ses mains derrière la nuque.

-Est-ce que le dessert arrive ?, Questionna Matt.

Leurs fronts étaient posé l'un contre l'autre. Après un dernier baiser, il décidèrent de les rejoindre, Ruthie déposa le gâteau sur la table et Derek fit de même avec les assiettes à dessert. Ce dernier croisa le regard de sa grande soeur, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel il répondit par un léger sourire. Puis il se ré-installa à sa place c'est-à-dire à côté de la belle Ruthie...

Stiles et Katherine étaient allongé sur leurs lits respective. La brunette était blottit contre le torse de son petit ami. Ce dernier repensa à ce que lui avait dit Katherine avant son kidnapping, elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose alors il décida de prendre la parole:

-Je me rappel que avant je me fasse enlever, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit la brunette. Mais sache que ce n'est rien grave et que on n'a le temps.  
-Ok.  
-En faite le jour de ton kidnapping, j'ai étais à l'hôpital car je voulais savoir si je pourrais avoir la joie d'être enceinte de nouveau.  
-Et?  
-Je peux avoir des enfants, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-C'est géniale... En faite en parlant de ça... Tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience... Il y a bien eu Malia à l'asile mais je ne me rappel pas ce que l'on a fait, murmura t-il. Le démon m'a enlevé certains souvenir.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, affirma t-elle.  
-D'accord. Tu sais... Je voudrais autre chose, il regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue avec l'une de ses mains. Je crois en faite non j'en suis sûr " Je t'aime " .  
-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle puis elle l'embrassa.

Leur étreinte était douce et romantique au début. Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de sa belle, ce regard avait tellement d'intensité et d'envie que Katherine ne résista plus. Elle se mit califourchon sur son petit ami et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette nuit ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous en penser de ce chapitre?

Info: Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier pour cette fiction.


	27. Epilogue

Sanga36: Merci pour commentaire.

Lilylys: Merci pour ton commentaire et ce sera un épilogue. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Dernier chapitre pour cette fiction.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard...**  
**  
**  
**  
**Depuis près de cinq ans tout aller... Enfin si on veut car quand on à Beacon Hill rien n'est jamais simple. Bien sûr il y avait quelques phénomènes lier au surnaturel, des affrontements avec des meutes adverses, des vampires qui voulaient s'en prendre à Katherine mais toujours en vain car leur meute était de plus en plus souder. Celle-ci n'était déjà pas une meute normale avant mais encore moins maintenant, en effet plusieurs créatures surnaturelles en étaient composées, des loups garous, des vampires, une sorcière, une banshee ect... Mais c'était ça leur force.

En ce dimanche matin Stiles et sa femme c'étaient levé de bonne heure enfin comme tout les dimanches car ils avaient un rituel... La meute se retrouvais ce jour là pour un bon repas chez Derek. Ce dernier avec ses deux soeurs et son oncle avaient fait construire un nouveau Manoir sur le terrain des Hale. Il vivait avec eux mais aussi avec Ruthie avec qui il avait eu une petite filles, qu'ils avaient appelé Alisson quand Chris l'avait apprit, il avait été très émus...

L'hyper actif et la brunette étaient arrivé devant le Manoir quand un véhicule arriva. C'était Scott et Kira en compagnie de leur petit garçon qui avait quatre ans, il avait appelé Dylan. Stiles et Katherine avaient eu un enfant aussi, un petit garçon qui prénomme Aiden du même âge que le fils de Scott. Comme leurs pères, ils étaient toujours ensemble surtout pour faire des bêtises. Le petit garçon couru vers son oncle Scott.

-Bonjour oncle Scotty.  
-Bonjour Aiden. Comment vas-tu?  
-Je vais bien. Bon... On va voir oncle Derek car j'ai envie de l'embêter, dit le petit garçon en rigolant.  
-Il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien ton fils, fit Scott en regardant son meilleur ami.  
-Très drôle, grogna Stiles.

Aiden cogna à la porte d'entrée quelques minutes après elle fut ouverte par Ruthie avec sa fille dans les bras. Elle s'accroupie pour lui faire un rapide baiser sur la joue.

-Bonjour tante Ruthie! Il est où oncle Derek?  
-Il est dans le salon...

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la tornade " Stilinski " était parti. Il arriva dans le salon et il sauta directement sur les genoux de Derek.

-Bonjour oncle Derek! Tu sais, tu m'as manqué.  
-On s'est vu hier, répondit DereK.  
-Et alors, je suis un enfant tout paraît long quand on est petit tu sais, babilla t-il. En plus si tu me manques, c'est que je t'aime bien. C'est cool.  
-Tu es bien le fils de Stiles, affirma le loup garou.  
-Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit ça... Papa, cria t-il en le voyant arriver.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon fils?  
-Oncle Derek m'embête... En plus il dit que je te ressemble...  
-Et alors c'est une mauvaise chose, fit Stiles en faisant une mine triste.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... mais ne soit pas triste... tu sais que je t'aime, rassura Aiden en prenant son père dans les bras.  
-Je sais... Je te faisais marcher, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Grrrrrrrrr, grogna le petit garçon.  
-Toi! Tu passes trop de temps avec Derek.

L'enfant fit une mine boudeuse puis parti dans un fou rire. Stiles posa son par terre et le petit garçon alla rejoindre sa mère. Derek servit un verre à Stiles et Scott. L'hyper actif sentait que le loup garou grincheux voulait lui demander quelques chose. Derek prit finalement la parole:

-Stiles je voudrais te demander... Est-ce que tu voudrais être le parrain d'Alisson?  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir...  
-Stiles, grogna Derek.  
-J'en serais très heureux, répondit Stiles. Qui va être la marraine?  
-C'est Mary.  
-Qui on attend ?, Questionna Scott.  
-La famille de Ruthie et le clan Salvatore. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

Un couple arriva et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Peter et Melissa.  
Quand l'alfa de la meute l'avait apprit, il avait été très en colère. C'est le cas de le dire car il avait faillit le tuer. Sa mère c'était interposé et l'avait emmené dehors pour avoir une grande discussion. Il avait comprit mais en revenant il avait tout de même prévenu Peter que si il lui faisait du mal " Il égorgerait sa gorge avec ses dents " .  
Melissa alla rejoindre la cuisine et Peter s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils.

On tambourina une nouvelle fois à la porte, c'était la famille de Ruthie. Le père de Stiles arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Tout les enfants allèrent dehors, le plus turbulent était Aiden, on entendait que lui pour un si dire...

Les adultes étaient dans le salon, Ruthie décida de prendre la parole malgré le retard des quatre dernière personnes.

-Si on vous a tous fait venir, c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est pour parlait du baptême d'Alisson, expliqua t-elle.  
-Le parrain sera Stiles, fit Derek un sourire.  
-Oui, exactement! D'ailleurs je suis très contente. Maru est-ce que tu voudrais être la marraine de ma fille?  
-Je serais très heureuse, dit-elle en prenant sa petit soeur dans ses bras, puis je pense que Stiles et moi on fera une bonne équipe pour lui apprendre à vous faire tourner en bourrique.  
-Je veux et question bêtise... Je suis le roi, affirma l'hyper actif.  
-Et ton fils est le prince, ajouta Katherine qui était près de la fenêtre.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'à encore inventer mon petit fils?  
-Aiden vient de monter à un arbre et vous aller voir que d'ici quelques secondes, il va pleurer et il va appeler pour qu'ont viennent à son secours.

La mère d'Aiden avait raison car on l'entendait hurler et chouiner. Un véhicule arriva au même moment c'étaient les frères Salvatore en compagnie de leurs femmes. Damon alla vers le petit garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit bonhomme?  
-Je suis coincé et j'ai peur, dit-il en pleurant.  
-Je vois... Bon, je vais venir te chercher. Tu ne bouges pas.  
-Tu veux que j'aille où? Courir un marathon, répondit Aiden d'un ton sarcastique.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire sous la mine de boudeuse de Mini Stiles comme l'avait surnommé Damon. Ce dernier alla le chercher en une seconde il fut à terre.

-Merci oncle Damon.  
-Pas de quoi Mini Stiles, répondit Damon.

Le petit garçon entra dans la maison suivit des quatre adultes. Il sauta sur les genoux de son père.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es retrouvé encore coincé dans un arbre.  
-Oui! Mais oncle Damon est venu me sauver, répondit l'enfant.  
-Tu l'as remercié, demanda son père.  
-Oui, pour qui tu me prend... Au faite je sais pourquoi, je fais autant de bêtise.  
-Pourquoi donc, demanda son Papy.  
-Voilà mon explication...  
-J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop longue, murmura Peter.  
-Oncle Psycho c'est malpoli de couper la parole, s'insurgea Aiden.  
-Désolé...  
-Bref... Bon, pour faire mon explication je vais m'installer sur les genoux oncle Derek, comme ça, si quelqu'un fait semblant de m'écouter il me dira.

Le petit garçon alla s'installer sur les genoux de Derek.

-Bon je vais enfin commencer, oncle Derek tu me préviens si quelqu'un n'écoute pas. Heins!  
-Reçu cinq sur cinq, répondit Derek.  
-Voilà...

Le petit garçon se lança alors dans un long monologue qui durera pas loin d'une heure mais il aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps si Ruthie et Katherine ne seraient pas intervenu. Ils installèrent les enfants à une table dehors sur la terrasse et celle des adultes à quelques mètres de leur table. Une fois le repas fini, Derek invita les hommes dans le salon pour boire un dernier verre. Il trinquèrent à leurs futurs respectifs en espérant qu'il soit rempli de joie et de bonheur.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

Que pensez-vous de mon épilogue? Du fils de Stiles? Que son fils s'appel Aiden? Que la fille de Derek et Ruthie s'appelle Alisson.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu cette fiction.

P.S: N'hésitez pas à lire mes deux fictions en cours et ma première fiction qui est fini complètement aussi.


End file.
